


Aca-Daddy

by BeYourOwnAdventure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, G!P Beca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeYourOwnAdventure/pseuds/BeYourOwnAdventure
Summary: Fat Amy and Emily read through Beca's conversation with Chloe. Emily immediately regrets it. Now a series of G!P Beca one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Who's phone have you got there, Legacy?" Amy asked, looking over Emily's shoulder.

Emily scrutinized the small, space grey iPhone that rested in her palm. She pressed the home button to reveal a selfie of Beca and Chloe at the beach in their swimwear, Chloe wearing a skimpy red bikini which complimented her fiery hair while Beca wore her trunks and a bikini top.

It was no secret to the other girls that Beca was intersex. Thankfully, the Bellas were an open bunch of misfits, so nobody had a problem with Beca's little friend. Emily was somewhat surprised at first, but it never affected her friendship with Beca; if anything, Emily had only respected her captain more than she did before.

"I think it's Beca's phone."

"Hand it over." Emily did as she was told. Amy pressed a few buttons on the screen and - as if by magic - revealed that she had got into Beca's phone.

"Uhm...Amy, how did you do that?"

Amy tapped her nose. "Shawshank's password is pretty obvious."

"Uh...what is it?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. Hmm, do you think she sexts with Chloe?"

"You're not seriously looking at their chat, are you?" Emily was regretting this more and more.

Amy loaded Beca's Whatsapp conversation with Chloe, who was saved in her contacts as 'Carrots.' The most recent of their messages was some light flirting, much to Amy's disappointment.

_I know a smokin' hot girl. ;)_

**_Oh really? ;)_ **

_Yeah, she's got these big blue eyes. ;)_

**_What else? :P ;)_ **

_She's so beautiful it's unreal. She's an absolute goddess._

**_Not as beautiful as a certain midget I know. ;) she's so cute in those oversized headphones._ **

_Pfft. I'm a badass, Beale. I don't do cute._

**_Uh huh. ;)_ **

"Boring, we hear this shit all the time." Amy started to scroll up without looking, endlessly swiping her finger against the screen.

"Okay, you've had your fun...maybe you should put it down?" Emily suggested.

"You think I'd pass up an opportunity like this?"

"An opportunity for what?!"

"Okay, I've gone all the way up to last week. Let's see what we can find."

"You are unbelievable."

"Hmm, it's all pretty PG at the moment." Amy showed Emily the first of the messages. Emily sighed and read through them. Much to her relief, Amy was telling the truth.

_**Hey, Becs. How's work? Xx** _

_Same old same old. Is my boss still an asshat? Yes, he is. Am I actually making a contribution music-wise? No, I am not._

**_Awww. :(_ **

**_But on the bright side, it's just an internship. You'll be on to far bigger and better things soon. I just know it. Xxxx_ **

_See, this is why I love you. You always know how to cheer me up when I'm feeling like shit. xxx_

**_Is that the only reason why you love me? ;)_ **

_Hmm, nope. ;)_

**_Why else do you love me, Daddy?_ **

"Whomp, there it is." Amy stated.

"Oh my..." Emily's eyes widened almost comically. "That went down fast."

"These two are fucking horndogs, Legacy-wait, Fire Crotch has a Daddy kink?! Holy shit!"

"I did not need to know that."

_CHLO! I'm in the fucking boardroom, you know what that pet name does to me! I can't get a boner here! I'll tell you when I'm alone, k?_

**_Oki. :D ;)_ **

_Okay, I'm alone. God, you're such a dirty little slut, I love it. ;)_

_**Only for you, Daddy**._

_Show me a pic of your gorgeous boobs, babygirl._

Chloe had selected the selfie mode to capture her cleavage in the best of ways. Her black lacy bra was pushed down to reveal bare breasts and erect nipples. Her normally bright blue eyes were darkened with lust as she stared seductively into the camera, a faint smirk playing on her pouty lips.

_Shit. You're so hot, Chlo._

_**Are you hard for me, Daddy?** _

_Fuck yes, babygirl._

**_Show me. ;)_ **

Beca's massive bulge could be noticed through her skin-tight boxer briefs. She had a hand shoved down her waistband, leaving very little to the imagination.

"Shit, shortstack is packing some serious heat."

"Are you actually still reading this?!"

"You're reading too." Amy pointed out.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Hush." Amy silenced her. "I'm concentrating here. This is top-quality entertainment."

**_Mmm, yummy._ **

_You know what, babygirl?_

_**What, Daddy?** _

_I think I need to punish you for making me this horny._

_**Fuck yes.** _

_Sit on all fours._

**_Done!_ **

_I want to see your pert little ass._

**_I can't, Daddy. It's too hard to take the picture without a mirror. :(_ **

_That's okay, babygirl. I've seen that ass enough times to have a good image in my head. ;)_

_**Mmmm. *moans*** _

_Now I'm gonna spank you like you deserve to be spanked._

**_I'm looking forward to it, Daddy._ **

_Now be prepared in 3, 2, 1... *spanks your ass*_

_**Ohhhhh yessssss.** _

_*keeps spanking your ass*_

**_Oh Daddy, spank me harder._ **

_Mmm, you like it when I spank you, babygirl?_

**_Oh my god YES. Spank me harder, Daddy!_ **

_Fuck I'm so hard, Chlo. Spanking you gets me so fucking hard._

The next picture was of Beca's rock hard cock standing in all its glory. She had a firm grip on the tip, which was oozing with precum. Emily squeezed her eyes shut and tried to resist the ever-growing urge to throw up.

"No, no, no...this is gross, this is gross."

"Crickey, the midget's dick is bigger than her." Amy scrolled down.

"AMY!"

_**Mmm, I wanna ride you, Daddy. I want you to cum in my tight pussy.** _

_First I want to see how wet you are for me, babygirl._

Two of Chloe's slender fingers were prising her dripping wet pussy open. She added a comment beneath the image. _**So so wet for you, Daddy**_.

"Okay, that's it!" Emily snatched the phone out of Amy's hand and shut it off.

"Hey!" Amy flailed her arms up and down. She lunged forwards to try and take the phone back from Emily, but Emily wouldn't budge. She made sure she kept an iron grip on it for all it was worth. "It was getting to the good stuff!"

"Good stuff?!" Emily exclaimed in disbelief. "I have been traumatized for life because of you!"

"What, because you read sexts from your aca-parents?"

"They are not my-okay, you know what, I am going to my room and I am washing my eyes out with acid to forget the horrors I just witnessed on this thing!"

"Come on." Amy reasoned. "It's not that bad-"

"Not that bad?!" Emily interrupted. "Not that bad?! Oh my god, Amy, it _is_ that bad! In the space of five minutes I saw Chloe's boobs, Chloe's vagina, Beca's hardon - covered _and_ uncovered - and on top of that, found out they have a Daddy-babygirl kink as well as a thing for spanking! How is that not bad?!"

"I understand that today marks the day you have lost your childhood innocence. And because of that, I am here as your support system that will guide you through this traumatic experience-"

"Okay, I am out of here!" Emily sped out of the room and up the stairs, making sure she took Beca's phone with her. She wasn't having Amy fulfil her perverted fantasies and reading what else Beca and Chloe's spicy - and mildly disturbing - sex life had to offer.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Beca and Chloe were engaging in a very heated make out session when there was a knock at the door door. Beca rubbed her bulge against the fabric of Chloe's tiny thong one last time before they stopped kissing, rolling their eyes simultaneously; hadn't whoever it was seen their novelty 'do not disturb' sign hanging on the doorknob?

"Give us a sec!" Beca called out, her dick painfully erect. She was looking forward to that blowjob Chloe had promised.

Chloe slyly slid her hand in Beca's waistband and gave her cock one single stroke. Beca gasped as it twitched in her boxer briefs.

"I'm gonna suck you dry, Daddy." She husked, licking the shell of Beca's ear as she took her hand out.

"S-Shit." Beca gulped.

Chloe teasingly wiggled her ass and redressed herself, shifting into a t-shirt and ridiculously short boy shorts. She tossed Beca's tank top and jeans over to her girlfriend's side. With a lot of help from Chloe - if one would call senselessly groping 'help' - Beca successfully eventually managed to pull her jeans over her throbbing cock.

"Alright, you can come in!" Beca said.

Emily opened the door and gave a weak smile. "Hey, uh...I'm sorry to disturb you guys." She hesitated in the doorway.

"Aw, it's okay, sweetie." Chloe chirped. Beca gave her girlfriend an irritated look that either suggested 'how the fuck is it okay' or 'how the fuck are you in such a jumpy mood after she cockblocked us?' "What do you want to talk to us about?"

"Uhm...Beca, I don't know if you realized, but you left your phone behind when you went to class. I've been hanging on to it." Emily held the phone up.

"Oh, thanks Legacy." Beca found it difficult to mask her disappointment. That was all Emily had wanted?

"No problem..."

"Are you feeling okay?" Chloe pouted. "You wanna talk to your aca-mommy and daddy?" Beca drew a sharp breath as Emily's eyes widened, though neither Chloe or Beca noticed Emily's reaction. Realizing what she had just said, Chloe masked her embarrassment behind a carefully crafted smile. "C'mon, Em. Sit next to your mom." She giggled, patting an empty space on the edge of the bed.

"Uh, okay." Emily awkwardly sat down beside Chloe. Only when she handed Beca her phone did she spot the tent in her jeans. Beca caught her looking and slid a blanket over to cover herself.

"What's up? You having boy trouble?" Chloe winked.

"W-What? N-No!" Emily stammered. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." She hung her head and sighed. The guilt was eating at her.

"It's okay, sweetie." Chloe cupped Emily's cheek, forcing the younger girl to look into her sparkling blue eyes. Emily saw nothing but love, adoration and trust, and she soon felt her confidence grow. "You can talk to us about anything, you know that."

"Promise you guys won't be mad?"

"We can't make any promises, Em." Beca prewarned. "It depends on what you did."

"Okay..." Emily took a deep breath. If she was going to tell them, it may as well be there and now. "MeandAmykindoflookedthroughyourmessagesandkindofsawsomedirtystuffthatreallyfuckingterrifiedmeandnowIcan'tlookatyouguyswithouthinkingaboutit." She said in a heartbeat, hoping Beca and Chloe wouldn't ask her to repeat herself. This was all too much for her.

"Whoa, slow down, yeah?" Beca said, laughing. "You sound like a broken record, dude."

Chloe placed a comforting hand on Emily's arm. "Hey, whatever's bugging you we'll listen as best we can. No need to feel embarrassed."

"So...me and Amy looked through your phone." Emily locked eyes with Beca, whose expression remained illegible. "And we, uh...saw some of your sexts with each other."

Chloe's eyes widened, as did Beca's. Chloe quickly darted her eyes away, nervously chewing on her lower lip while Beca's surprise contorted into an outrage. "That's private stuff, Emily! Why the fuck would you look at our conversations like that?! What gives you any fucking right?!" Emily winced at Beca's tone. Never in a million years did she think Beca would swear at her. The girls often teased Beca for withholding her 'badassness' when it came to Emily, and that included her tendency to use foul language.

"I-I didn't...I-I..." She looked at Chloe for support, but Chloe's gaze hardened when they made eye contact. An unfamiliar, intense gaze that was almost frightening.

"You need to go, Emily. Now."

Emily bowed her head and nodded, looking as if her puppy had just been kicked in the face. She rushed out of the room and across the hall to her own room, slamming the door behind her. Only when she was sure she was alone did the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

She felt stupid for telling them. If she hadn't opened her big mouth, they wouldn't have had a go at her like that. Now she had put a strain on her friendship with the two people she admired more than anybody - aside from her actual mother, of course - and didn't know whether this fallout would end up being permanent. God, Fat Amy and her ridiculous plots. She should've known by now how well they ended.

* * *

"You've been quiet, Legacy." Stacie strode over to the younger girl during practice.

It had been two days since Emily had spoken to Beca and Chloe. She avoided them like the plague, not wanting to engage in any more confrontation. The tension between her and the couple was so great it could be sliced with a knife. All the Bellas could see it - especially Amy, who had a gut feeling what had happened - but chose not to intervene.

That was, until one Stacie Conrad had enough. She couldn't stand bullshitting. Emily had grown to learn that.

"I'm just...not feeling that well."

"You seem to forget I have a pretty high IQ, so I know when a person's lying."

"Okay..." Emily had also grown to learn there was no cheating Stacie's intellect. "I had a fight with Beca and Chloe." She admitted.

"Yeah, I overheard them talking earlier. I know what happened. They're still mad, you know."

"I don't blame them. What I did was really shitty."

"To be fair, it was. Even I wouldn't do something like that, and everyone knows I'm a sex addict. But they're far more mad at Amy. Beca only lashed out at you because you were the one that told them as opposed to Amy, because let's face it, Amy wouldn't admit to snooping or anything like that. Beca said she felt bad for upsetting you, and Chloe said she felt even worse for pushing you away. They get that Amy was the whole instigator in this and you were just roped into it."

"Well it's no secret Amy doesn't like me. Maybe she was trying to get me in trouble."

"Eh, I don't think so. Amy's not that bad. But if she was, I wouldn't care if I were you." Stacie shrugged. "But I'll tell you what. If you go over and apologise to Beca and Chloe, I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"You really think so?"

"Oh, I know so."

"Thanks, Stace." Emily gave the leggy brunette a quick hug before making her way to Beca and Chloe, who were talking among themselves. When Beca noticed Emily was approaching them, she mumbled something to Chloe that Emily couldn't quite make out.

The couple turned towards her. Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and frowned while Beca's posture stiffened. "Anything you want to say, Emily?" Chloe asked curtly.

"I'm sorry." Emily sighed. "Nothing can take away what I did. It was an invasion of privacy, which is wrong. So I understand why you're both upset with me, those were messages and pictures meant for you to see and nobody else."

"Yeah, obviously." Beca said bluntly.

"We're not going to beat around the bush and say we're not pissed at you, because we are. You should've known better." Chloe stated. Emily felt tears forming in her eyes, but Chloe's gaze quickly softened. "But we know it's not your fault. We know Amy well enough to assume she was the one that wanted to snoop. Is that right?"

Slowly, Emily nodded.

"Oh, sweetie." Chloe enveloped her arms around Emily and squeezed her in a tight embrace. Emily nestled her head into the crook of Chloe's neck, relaxing into the redhead's warmth. She had missed Chloe's hugs almost as much as Chloe had missed hugging her.

When Emily moved out of Chloe's embrace, she looked over at Beca. Beca just smirked at her and shook her head. Emily grinned and nearly tackled Beca to the floor, taking the shorter brunette aback.

Chloe cooed. "Aww, you guys are so cute. It's like a daddy-daughter-"

"CHLOE!" Beca and Emily chorused, their eyes bulging of their sockets.

"Okay, that time it was on purpose. I just wanted to see your reactions." Chloe winked.

"Ass." Beca shook her head and wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist, planting a big wet kiss on her cheek. Both Chloe and Emily giggled at Beca's cuteness.

* * *

Beca plunged into Chloe, hitting her bundle of nerves almost instantly. Chloe let out a guttural moan as she raked her fingers through Beca's hair and down her back.

"You're...so tight, babygirl...oh, shit..." Beca groaned as Chloe's pussy clamped down on her dick. She spread Chloe's legs apart wider, grappling on to her girlfriend's thighs.

"Fuck me harder, Daddy..." Chloe demanded.

"Your wish is my command, princess."

Beca pounded deeper and deeper into Chloe, elicting a string of moans, groans and curse words from the redhead. She writhed underneath Beca, scratching down her back with nails so sharp she could draw blood.

She could soon feel herself reaching orgasm. She captured Chloe's lips in a sloppy kiss as she continued to thrust so fast her boobs bounced up and down. Chloe came first, but it wasn't long before Beca was shooting her hot load into the redhead.

"Fuck..." Chloe gasped as Beca pulled out of her, her cock now limp. She recaptured the brunette's lips in a more solid kiss. "That was so hot, Becs." She was in that post-orgasm bliss that she wished would last forever.

"I'm just glad Fat Amy and Emily can't see us having actual sex."

"You have to bring that up now?" Chloe whined.

"YO!" Amy could be heard all over the house. "THE ACA-BABY'S TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! PUT A SOCK IN IT, WHY DON'T CHA'?!"

 

> The couple exchanged a knowing smirk. Let's just say they screamed extra loud that night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come zip me up, babe."

Beca finished tying her laces and walked over to Chloe, her eyes glued to the redhead's ass. That skirt barely covered her panties, and those stripy stockings that ended high on her thighs certainly weren't helping Beca's situation. If she wasn't careful she'd end up getting a boner.

She did as she was told and, unable to resist the temptation, gave Chloe's ass a feisty smack for good measure. Chloe yelped in surprise.

"You are so fucking hot in that costume." Beca planted a kiss on the exposed flesh of Chloe's shoulder.

"Stop it, Becs." Chloe reluctantly moved away. "We've gotta get going." She took her pointed black hat from her vanity table and neatly placed it on her head, taking the greatest care not to mess up the purple hairpiece she had clipped in.

"Can't we just stay here and fool around? We'll be by ourselves." Beca said with a smirk. She grabbed Chloe's ass and palmed at the supple flesh. Chloe let out a soft whimper as Beca planted a few kisses across her collarbone. "Because that ass looks like it needs a good spanking."

As tempting as Beca's suggestion was, Chloe had gone out of her way to purchase the costume especially for tonight. She was perfectly aware it would make Beca horny the moment she put it on, which was – unbeknownst to the brunette – her main reason for wearing it in the first place. Teasing Beca was just too fun, and hot sex at the party was even better.

Of course, Chloe was also confident in her own skin and saw no problem in flaunting what she had. She held a firm belief that anybody should be allowed to wear what they wanted to wear without any prejudice.

She soon regained control over herself and pushed Beca's hand away. Beca stopped kissing her collarbone. "Later, baby. I wanna get to the party."

"Remind me, why am I going if I hate Halloween?"

"Because you love me and you promised me you'd come."

"Yeah, yeah." Beca shoved her hands in her hoodie pocket. "I'm only coming for the blowjob you promised."

"What can I say, promising you with a blowjob is the most effective way of convincing you to do anything." Chloe shrugged. "I still can't believe you hate Halloween of all holidays. You give off more Halloween vibes than anyone I've ever met. I thought it'd be like, your calling or something."

"It's just stupid. I don't get the fascination with it. Kids dress up and beg for candy, adults dress up and get drunk. The only good thing about Halloween is the sexy costumes you get from the lingerie shop. Now _that_ is worth praising."

"Totally unbiased." Chloe giggled and lightly slapped Beca's arm.

"Dude, I'm not biased." Beca rose her palms in defence. "Anyone with eyes can see how sexy you look."

"But I thought I was for your eyes only, Daddy?" Chloe pouted, innocently stroking Beca's chin with the tip of her sparkly fake nails.

Beca gulped, heat rushing to her core; that nickname always did things to her she never thought was possible until she started dating Chloe. "W-Well I'd rather not have some creep drooling all over you."

"I'm starting to like this possessive Beca. She's hot."

Beca pecked Chloe's lips and brought her in for a quick cuddle, her hands resting dangerously low on the redhead's back. Chloe hummed in response, nestling her face into the crook of Beca's neck.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Amy barged into the room. Beca and Chloe separated from their embrace. "Hurry up, your kid wants to-whoa, you look like a slut, Fire Crotch."

Chloe tried to mask her offence. "Please don't call me Fire Crotch, I don't like it. And Aubrey's more or less called me a slut this past week. It's getting a bit annoying. Can't a girl wear what she wants?"

"Why, what did Aubrey say?" Beca frowned. Normally Chloe would discuss anything Aubrey-centric with her, especially when it came to the sticky situations the blonde often got herself into for her excessive honesty. If you asked Beca, she'd say Aubrey was making excuses to be constantly rude.

"She told me it was 'completely inappropriate to wear a costume that should only be worn when alone in the bedroom.' Stuff like this," Chloe gestured to her outfit, "Makes her feel uncomfortable. But it's fine, I try to take no notice when she's in one of her funks."

"I'm starting to think that girl's never been laid." Amy figured. "She whinges about anything sexual."

"Wanna bet on it?" Beca quipped.

"Oh, I'm gonna be a millionaire after this."

Chloe sighed. "Please don't bet on my best friend, guys."

"Fifty dollars she's a virgin!" Amy shouted.

"Nah, dude. Too low." Beca shook her head. "Call it eighty and we've got ourselves deal."

"Seriously, guys?!" Chloe exclaimed. "You're actually betting on whether Aubrey's had sex or not?!"

"We can do it in front of her if you want." Amy deadpanned. Beca tried to stifle her laughter. "Is she coming tonight?"

"She said she was invited, but...no, you are not doing it in front of her!"

"D'ya think we'll all be forced to sing church hymns and play Monopoly if she comes?"

"Amy! You know she's an Atheist!"

"Why exactly are you defending her, Chlo?" Beca sighed. "She was a bitch about your costume."

"Because she's my best friend and I love her." Chloe said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

Beca's iconic smirk soon returned. "You love her more than me, huh?"

"Oh, you silly sausage." Chloe pecked Beca's lips. "Of course not."

"Maybe Mitchell's going to get silly with her sausage tonight, ey?"

"AMY!" Beca and Chloe chorused. Although they were very open when it came to their sex life, it was still awkward discussing it with Amy for obvious reasons.

"What? You two don't normally shy away from the birds and the bees. Especially since you're always sexting-"

"Okay, let's go!" Chloe interjected, clapping her hands together and speeding out of the room to avoid any more of Amy's wrath.

Beca's face went beet red with embarrassment as Amy nodded and winked at her before making her exit.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again." Beca grumbled, close on Amy's tail.

* * *

The Bellas chattered excitedly amongst themselves as they made their way to the party. It was only ten minutes away from campus, so the girls had opted out of driving in favour of a late afternoon stroll. Chloe and Beca walked behind them, their hands entwined.

Chloe watched a few children walk past them carrying buckets full of candy. One of the boys looked at her with curious eyes, his oversized hat slightly covering his eyes. Chloe cooed at him and bent down to his level, pushing his hat back up. She couldn't help it, he was just too adorable.

"There you go, sweetie."

He bore a toothy grin. "Thank you, lady. I lost a tooth today, see?" He pointed to the gap in his mouth.

"Wow, you did? That's so cool! High five!" She held up her palm. The boy high-fived her with all the strength his tiny arms could muster up. "Was it because of all that candy you've been eating?" She teased.

The boy nodded. "That's what my mommy said. She told me not to eat any more, but it's not fair because it's Halloween and all my friends are eating candy. So I don't have none." He showed Chloe his empty bucket and pouted, jutting out his lower lip. "It's not fair."

"Aww, would your mommy mind if I gave you some candy?"

"Chlo, the mom's obviously trying to stop the kid getting a cavity." Beca said.

"She doesn't have to know, Beca. Do you still have the M&Ms I bought?"

Beca took the candy out of her pocket and handed it to Chloe. "I thought you wanted to get to this party."

"I do, but look at his little face." Chloe giggled as he took the M&Ms from her hand, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "He's so cute."

Beca loved how great Chloe was with children. She knew exactly how they worked and was so warm and inviting no matter if she knew the child or not. Someday Beca hoped they would have their own children for Chloe to dote on. Or to scold. Yeah, Chloe was definitely a mama bear.

"Thank you, thank you!" The boy gave Chloe a tight hug and jogged off to catch up with his friends.

Chloe stood up and retook Beca's hand in her own. She watched the boy run away and sighed sadly. "I miss trick-or-treating."

"Then what's stopping you, Chlo?" Beca asked as they continued walking. The Bellas were out of sight, likely already at the party.

"Nothing. I just like Halloween parties too much."

They soon reach the house where the party was being held. Prop skeletons and cobwebs had been placed all over the porch, and real jack o' lanterns had been carved out with the most peculiar of designs. Beca eyed the one which bore an uncanny resemblance to a penis.

"That looks like your dick, Becs." Chloe teased, patting Beca's crotch.

"That's offensive to my dick."

They walked straight through without any questioning. Around four-hundred people were there, and the majority were familiar faces from Barden that Beca and Chloe recognized. Chloe's costume seemed tame in comparison to some of the things the hardcore Halloween fans wore.

"Oh, there's Aubrey." Chloe chirped, pointing in a random direction. "Hey, Bree!" She walked over to the blonde, who was nursing a glass of Bourbon as she spoke to a couple of friends.

Beca internally groaned and followed on behind Chloe as slow as her legs could go. She wasn't in a rush to talk to Aubrey by any means. It wasn't as if there was any amnosity between them or anything, but Aubrey made it clear she still wasn't one-hundred percent keen on Beca's attitude. Beca thought that was rather ironic coming from her. She wasn't one to blow her own trumpet, but sometimes she got the impression Aubrey envied Beca for allegedly snatching her best friend.

Upon hearing her name, Aubrey politely excused herself from the conversation and turned towards Chloe. "Hi, Chloe...and you're wearing that costume. Of course. You couldn't have just reused that Red Indian costume, could you?" Her tone turned from welcoming to cold. "God I can't stand Halloween." She took a small sip of her whiskey.

"Then why are you here, Posen?" Beca wasn't having Aubrey belittle her girlfriend, even if Chloe was to take the easy way out and ignore her. "I don't like Halloween either, but I'm here for Chlo..." Chloe folded her arms and smirked. Beca smiled sheepishly. "And, uh...other stuff you don't need to know about."

"Your point is?"

"So you criticize Chloe for wanting to attend this party in the sexiest costume known to mankind, and then you..." Beca topped in order to think about what to say next; she had no clue where she was going with any of this, and neither did Aubrey or Chloe. "nd then you turn up, completely out of the blue, dressed as a...actually, what are you dressed as?"

She looked at Aubrey's outfit in confusion; the blonde wore a floral summer dress and wedge heels, screaming Halloween far less than Beca's hoodie would. At least Beca had put some thought into her costume when purchasing; she thought a Spiderman hoodie was both cool and comfortable. Aubrey seemed ready for a leisurely stroll through the daffodil fields of New England over a crazed night of celebrating the undead.

"Myself."

Beca was going to have fun with this. Firing insults at Aubrey were her speciality. If only there was a degree in it. "Impressive." She rubbed her chin in mock thought. "That's more terrifying than any monster I've ever seen."

"Beca!" Chloe hissed, swatting her girlfriend's arm.

She knew Beca and Aubrey's friendship - if one could call it that - was solely based upon mutualistic banter, but being the sensitive soul she was, Chloe thought that they took their insults a little too far at times. Sometimes they were flat-out offensive to each other, and yet neither seemed to care. It was only on the occasion where her girlfriend and best friend deemed it appropriate to get along, and that was normally when Chloe was upset.

"You're really lacking in ideas, Mitchell. This is the third year in a row you've dressed as the Hobbit." Aubrey deadpanned.

Beca rolled her eyes. "The one who's lacking in ideas is you. Have you turned the Lodge into a dictatorship yet?"

"And here we have Beca Mitchell, whose insults she can only throw are surprisingly half-creative Nazi jokes."

Chloe snuggled into Beca and closed her eyes, giving up on having any part in the conversation. Beca rubbed the small of her exposed back. "Is that a compliment I can smell?"

"You can't actually smell compliments. Metaphorically, yes. You can. But literally? That's-"

"God, enough with your fancy-schmancy words, Posen. Stop trying to act like you're the smartest shit alive."

"Well I am smart." Aubrey boasted.

Chloe sighed as Beca tutted and shook her head. "So modest. Nobody I know is smarter than Stacie. And she doesn't go around bragging, unlike some people. Anyway, if you're really that smart, why did you give up training to be a lawyer to work in a fucking holiday camp?"

"It's not a holiday camp." Aubrey faked a smile. "It's an educational institution set up in order to promote cooperative team-building skills that will last a lifetime. And anyway, I still might become a lawyer as-"

"Oh my god, you _are_ a Nazi." Beca interrupted. Chloe sighed again as Beca chuckled at the blonde's reaction; Aubrey shot her a filthy glare, silently planning her comeback. "You're brainwashing those poor people."

"Perhaps that smell you were talking about before was that post-sex musk?" Aubrey had a shit-eating grin on her face the moment the words left her mouth, wholeheartedly believing she had won whatever they were competing for. The determination she had in her eyes to succeed was both astonishing and pathetic all at once.

"First of all, we haven't had sex tonight. Yet." Beca added with a proud smirk when Chloe opened one eye and rose an eyebrow at her girlfriend's last remark. She caught Aubrey rolling her eyes in contempt. "And second of all, don't change the subject. We're discussing your use of Gleichschaltung to impose your ideology."

Aubrey frowned, her arrogance disappearing without a trace. "Sorry, what is that?"

"Ha! You lose!"

"Seriously, what is...whatever you just said?" Aubrey couldn't stand it when she didn't know something. Beca had learned this after nearly three years of experience, and Chloe had learned this after nearly seven.

"If you're smart - which you say you are, so it must be true - you should be able to work that one out on your own."

"Hold my drink." Aubrey shoved the glass Chloe in Chloe's hands.

"Okay." Obediently, Chloe took the glass.

Aubrey rummaged through her handbag in desperation until she found her phone. Beca and Chloe begun nuzzling each other's noses and engaged in the occasional peck while Aubrey frantically searched the newly discovered word on the internet.

"How do you spell it?" Aubrey looked from her screen. Beca and Chloe were lovingly staring into each other's eyes with faint smiles on their lips. Aubrey internally gagged at the sight. "A moment of your time, please?" She asked with impatience.

"Sorry." Beca said shortly. In no way was she allowing the blonde to interrupt her tender moment with Chloe. "I'm not the German speaker in my family. That would be my mom."

Aubrey shoved her phone back into her handbag in a huff and took back her drink from Chloe. "You could've told me that. And by the way, your win is invalid. Round two?"

"Yo! Aubrey!" Amy trotted over before Beca could answer. "Me and Beca had a bet."

"Amy!" Chloe cringed.

"Oh?" The idea of a bet seemed to spark Aubrey's interest. "And what might that be?"

Beca and Amy smirked at each other. Amy was about to open her mouth when Chloe cut her short. "It's nothing, Bree. Don't worry about it. They're being stupid." She laughed nervously.

"Um...okay?"

"Come on, honey." Chloe said to Beca in a faux tone. "Let's go get some candy. See you later, Bree."

Chloe took Beca's hand and led her through the crowd of people in silence. Beca had no clue what she had done, but judging by Chloe's sudden sickly sweetness, her girlfriend had no intent on having some quality time to themselves.

Once they reached a fair distance from everyone else, Chloe turned around, her bright eyes burning with fury. "What the hell is your problem, Beca?" She seethed through gritted teeth.

"My problem?" Beca was completely taken astray by Chloe's anger; one minute she was fine, and the next she was making false accusations. All of this had stemmed from Aubrey's ill treatment of her in the first place. "If anyone's got the problem is Aubrey! I used to think it was the Bellas that made her this uptight, but it's like ingrained in her to act like that. She walks around as if the world owes her something. I was just teaching her a lesson."

"She's not a bad person, okay? You know she's done a lot for me. She just gets in these stroppy moods. And anyway, I thought you weren't offended by the stuff she says to you."

"I'm not. I don't give a flying fuck. I'm offended by the stuff she says to you."

"Yeah, but you egg her on. That whole banter battle the two of you had was completely unnecessary."

"And you continue to defend her over me!" Beca laughed in disbelief. Aubrey was just as willing to debate as she was. "No surprise there!"

"Because you could've upset her with your whole non-existent bet with Fat Amy! You always take it too far!"

"And?! She's been upsetting you and you don't say shit! You're always pussyfooting around her, Chloe! It's like you're scared of her!"

"Are you for real, Beca?! If this is some whole petty thing you guys have to compete for my affection, then I'm not liking it one bit!" Chloe spat. "Do me a favour and talk to me when you've calmed down!" On that sour note, she sulked off in the direction of the candy.

"Like you're fucking calm..." Beca said to herself.

Stacie, who had overheard Beca and Chloe's conversation, strode over to her friend with a cocked eyebrow, her stiletto boots clicking against the floorboards.

"Trouble in paradise, Mitchell?"

"You have no idea." Beca rubbed her temple in frustration. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you love Chloe?"

"Well, duh...but sometimes I ask myself if she loves me as much as I love her-"

"Let me stop you there." Stacie intervened, raising her index finger. "No offense, but you're an idiot for even considering that in the slightest. That girl is so crazy about you it's borderline obsessive."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean. Whenever she looks at you, you know what I see? I see a girl that madly in-love. She gives you those subtle smiles even when you're being oblivious. She insists on being cuddled even when you push her off because you'd rather work on your mixes."

"I feel like you're just pointing out my faults here." Beca narrowed her eyes at the taller girl.

"What I'm trying to get at is that she loves every single part of you, even when you're being an ass."

"But I wasn't being an ass. All I did was take the piss out of Aubrey by betting with Amy on whether she's a virgin or not."

"Which is being an ass."

"She asked for it. Chloe told me Aubrey's been passing comments about her costume, which is totally uncalled for. But Chloe tries to put the blame on me. It seems like she's scared of Aubrey."

"No, I don't think so. She's probably torn between siding with you or Aubrey." Stacie reckoned. "But to be fair, her costume is a bit risqué."

"That's rich coming from you, Stace."

"Eh." Stacie shrugged, as casual as ever. "Don't me wrong, if Chloe wants to wear slutty clothes then that's her choice, but it doesn't really fit her as a person. This is just a hunch, but maybe Aubrey thinks Chloe's dressing like that to impress you. Or, if we dig deeper, Aubrey might also think you're forcing Chloe to wear slutty clothes for your own needs."

Beca took a minute to absorb what Stacie had told her. "...holy shit, yeah. How are you this smart again?"

"It's called learning to read people. Aubrey's a nice person, and she clearly cares about Chloe, but she's pretty high-strung. So her way of showing that she cares is to be wary and aggressive. I feel like you and Chloe may have misinterpreted that."

"Or maybe you're just looking into this too much?"

"Yeah, maybe. But it's feasible. Just bare it in mind."

"Well, either way it looks like I won't be getting that blowjob I was promised." Beca grumbled. "Hopefully she'll get over this soon, I'm horny as fuck."

"I could always help you out?" Stacie winked.

"Dude, no. My dick is for Chloe."

"Has it got her name on it?"

"Knowing Chloe, she'd probably want me to get it tattooed."

"On your dick?" Stacie laughed.

"If she wants it, I'll do it."

Stacie shook her head. "She's got you so whipped, Mitchell. So damn whipped."

* * *

"Are you actually an Atheist?" Amy asked as soon as they were left alone, suspiciously squinting her eyes at the other blonde.

"Um...yeah?" Aubrey's response was more of a question than a statement. "Why are you asking?"

"Atheists are hung in Tasmania."

"...right."

"But I swear you're a Catholic as well."

"Oh god...I was born Catholic, I became Atheist." Aubrey explained irritably. "You can't be both. They contradict each other as-"

"Oh, would you look at the time?" Amy looked at her non-existent watch, already bored of their conversation. She was completely oblivious to Aubrey throwing her a killer look. "My spell's about to wear off on poor ol' Cinderella. Better go help her."

"You're not literally the Fairy Godmother, Amy."

"Ssh, don't let Cinderella hear you say that.

"How can you say any of this with a straight face?"

"Because I'm straight."

"That's not what I-"

"I really must fly. Toodle-doo!" Amy sing-songed. She shook her fairy wings and strode off, leaving Aubrey stood in the corner by herself.

"I'm too old for this. I need another drink." Aubrey mumbled, desperate to drown out that incessant Halloween music and anybody else that dared disturb her peace.

* * *

Chloe was dancing along to the beats on the makeshift dancefloor, raising her arms high above her head and letting out a mighty shriek of excitement. Beca watched her from a short distance with amusement, always the observer when it came to dancing of any sort. Trust her girlfriend to be the centre of everyone's attention whilst high on a sugar rush. Or drunk, Beca wasn't too sure. They hadn't spoken for at least an hour.

She had thought long and hard about what Stacie had told her. Ever doubting Chloe's love was something she had slowly came to regret; how could she say something as absurd as that?

And then there was the Aubrey fiasco. Knowing how straight-laced she was at the best of times, Stacie's theory seemed increasingly probable the more Beca considered it. But to think that Aubrey may have seen her in that light wasn't good at all.

She would never force Chloe into anything. Her girlfriend was a go-getter who knew exactly what she wanted out of life, and having independence was one of them. Chloe wouldn't allow anybody - aside from Aubrey, because that girl was virtually impossible to surpass when it came to control - to dictate her.

It was about time she had broke the silence between them. When it came to Chloe, communication was key. A year or so ago, Beca would've allowed this whole fight to fester, boiling up and up until Chloe would really lose it with her. Which had happened on several occasions.

Even now she wasn't great with discussing her feelings or ridding the barrier of awkwardness, but Chloe had brought out a more social side of Beca that the brunette never knew existed.

Beca took out her phone and shot a simple text, hoping that Chloe wouldn't send her a rant of any sort.

_Hey. xx_

Chloe felt her phone vibrate in her bra. She stopped moving, slid it out and saw that Beca had texted her. Despite their argument earlier, Chloe couldn't stay mad at Beca for long. She hated it whenever they fought, especially if it had escalated from something so small.

She typed back a quick response and waited for Beca's reply.

**_Hi xx_ **

_Are we still on bad terms?_

Chloe smirked. She knew exactly what Beca was hinting at, even if her girlfriend didn't admit it.

_**You just want that blowjob, don't you? ;)** _

_Pfft, nah. I just hate fighting with you. :(_

**_Same. :(_ **

_Can we kiss n' make up?_

**_Ok. Where are you? xx_ **

_By the candy corn, but I'll come to to you. I've been watching you, Beale. You're hot when you dance ;) xx_

**_I knew you were getting in my pants :P ;) xxx_ **

Beca smirked to herself and put her phone in her back pocket. She pushed her way through the crowd, watching Chloe's red curls bounce up and down as her girlfriend resumed dancing like a wild woman.

* * *

"Chloe Beale is such a slut!" Bumper laughed. "Have you seen that costume she's wearing?"

Tom sniggered. "You can't miss it, man. What are those stockings about? And that skirt. Holy shit, you can practically see her ass. And her boobs. Obviously she forgot what her bra size she is. She's really asking for it tonight."

"She's such a whore. Do you think she's trying to impress ladycock or something?" When Tom gave him confused look, Bumper added, "Amy said they're going out. Have been for awhile now."

"Ladycock as in...Beca Mitchell?"

Bumper nodded. "Copper Top is so desperate it's nasty."

"Jesus, she broke up with me to date some chick with a dick? What a bitch."

"Hey, speak of the devil herself. Hey, Mitchell!" Bumper called out as Beca walked past. Beca stopped and turned to glare at him. "Does Chloe's carpet match the drapes?"

Beca narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what that means, but if it's coming from you I'm sure it's nothing good."

"What? I'm just asking. Tom here says it doesn't, so I thought I'd double check with you."

Tom nodded, going along with Bumper's joke. "Yeah, pretty sure she dyes her hair."

"What the fuck are you on about? She's a natural redhead."

"Her pussy tells me otherwise."

Beca quickly caught on to Bumper and Tom and clenched her fists together, ready to punch the living daylights out of them for talking about her girlfriend in such a disgusting way.

"Hey, baby. You didn't come over so I had to..." She trailed off, her smile fading once she noticed that they had some unwanted company, particularly in the form of her ex-boyfriend. "Hi, Tom."

Tom gave a curt nod. "Chloe."

"These fucktards think it's funny to ask if your, as they put it, 'carpet matches the drapes.'"

Chloe's eyes widened as she let out a disgusted gasp. "Who do you think you are?" She seemed to direct it at Tom over Bumper. "You are absolutely vile."

"Hey, you're the vile one!" Tom defended. "You dumped me to date that...that _thing!"_

Beca rolled her eyes. "How original."

"Aw, don't be jealous, sweetie." Chloe said in a patronizing tone that was very un-Chloe; Beca could never get her head around the redhead's bitchy side. She seemed like another person whenever it came out to play. "Just because Beca's dick is much bigger than yours doesn't mean you need to be pissy about it."

Tom flinched as Bumper burst out laughing. "Ooh, she got you good!"

"S-Shut up, man!" Tom quickly sped off. Bumper soon followed on, laughing his head off.

"Was that just an insult or is my dick actually bigger than his?"

"It's way bigger." Chloe confirmed. "His was tiny. He couldn't fuck me the way I wanted. You, on the other hand, are amazing."

"Now that's a pretty kickass ego boost, Beale." Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and nuzzled her nose. "So we're friends again, yeah?"

Chloe giggled and kissed her. "Ya."

Beca's stormy blue eyes darkened. "So you think my dick is big, huh babygirl?"

"Mmm. It's so big, Daddy."

Beca shot Chloe wink and spun her around. Chloe wasn't sure what her girlfriend was planning, but was horny as hell from all their pent up tension throughout the evening.

"Mmm, can that skirt get any shorter?" Becs groped Chloe's ass from behind and slowly rocked her hips into the redhead. Chloe gasped at the sudden touch. "Do you know how hard it's been for me to not bend you over that couch and fuck your ass until you can't walk for a week?"

Chloe moaned at the thought. She could cum on the spot just thinking about all the delicious things her and Beca would do. "Then why don't you? Show everyone what a naughty little witch I've been."

"Fuck, you've put a spell on me, baby."

Chloe spun back and smirked, tracing a finger between the valley of Beca's breasts and abs. "And _now you're mine..."_ She sang in a sultry whisper. _"You can't stop the things I do, I ain't lyyyin'..."_ Her finger drew dangerously close to Beca's hardening cock.

_"Oh, it's been 300 years,_

_Right down to the day,_

_Now the witch is back,_

_And there's hell to pay..."_ Chloe started to rub the bulge through her girlfriend's jeans as she licked her lips. Beca took a large gulp of air. What could be hotter than Chloe wearing that goddamm outfit while her stunning voice sung a hardly suggestive song with very suggestive intent?

_"I put a spell on you,_

_And now you're miiiiiine..."_

"Is that you trying to claim your dominance? I thought I started this earlier."

"Hell yes it is." Chloe mumbled into Beca's ear. "You may have started this, but I'm finishing. I wanna make you mine, I wanna suck you and ride you so fucking hard your dick falls off. And then..." Her breath hitched in her throat as Beca peppered kisses down her neck with a grin. She was about to slide her hand off Beca's crotch when Beca forced it back down.

"And then what, babygirl?" Beca kissed her way up to Chloe's lips.

"Mmm..." Chloe squeezed Beca's dick. "And then I want you to fill me up so good you get me pregnant."

"Wait..." Beca pulled away, forgetting all about her constricted boner. "That's just dirty talk right? Because even though I'd love to have kids with you one day, I'm not so sure if I'm ready for a baby just yet."

"Yes, Beca. It's dirty talk." Chloe rolled her eyes; her girlfriend could be so clueless at times. "Why do you think I'm on the pill?"

"Oh yeah. True."

Beca would never admit it, but she was relieved when Chloe announced she was going on the pill. She couldn't stand wearing condoms and Chloe hated how they disrupted the intimacy in sex. In the early stages of their relationship, condoms had been an absolute must, even if both of them saw them as the devil in disguise.

Beca went in for another kiss when Chloe started to smile like a loon. Beca rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you mean that?"

"Mean what?" Beca asked dumbly, even more confused.

Chloe rolled her eyes again and giggled. "Do you really want a baby with me, silly?"

"Definitely." Beca nodded without hesitation. "You're amazing with kids. Having kids with you is up there alongside my dream career. I swear I told-"

"Oh em-aca-gee! We're gonna have a baby!" Chloe squealed, earning a few looks from the other partygoers.

"Not yet, Chlo!"

"Sorry." Chloe blushed.

"Now that that's settled..." Beca's smile turned to a smirk. "What was it you said about 'finishing what I started?'" She pointed to her bulge. Chloe eyed it like a hawk as she chewed her lower lip between her teeth.

Without any indication needed, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her into the nearest closet, quickly slamming the door shut behind them. A couple of brooms fell to the side as she pushed Beca against the wall and pulled her in for a needy kiss. Chloe kissed her way down Beca's body until she was on her hands and knees, stopping at the brunette's zipper.

She fumbled with Beca's belt and zipper as Beca breathed fast and heavy, silently begging Chloe to hurry up. When Chloe finally undone the popper, she yanked Beca's jeans down, which was shortly followed by Beca's boxers, and admired her girlfriend's cock as it sprung to life, its head glistening with precum in the dim light.

Chloe licked her lips as she took all nine inches in her mouth and started to suck. Although she had got quite good at deep-throating her girlfriend - given all that practice they had - Beca's size was still somewhat overwhelming for her. She started to gag as Beca pushed the back of her head, forcing her in deeper.

Beca threw her head back and moaned as she grabbed onto Chloe's witch hat. "Fuck, Chlo..."

Chloe sucked harder, licking up and down the whole length. She could feel Beca's cum starting to seep into her mouth and quickened the pace. Beca growled as she came closer to her release, loving the feeling of Chloe's tiny mouth around her dick.

With one final slurp, Beca came hard. Chloe greedily swallowed every last drop of Beca's cum and licked its head clean. She kissed up her girlfriend's dick and moved her head away, looking up at Beca with a dazed smile and flushed cheeks.

"How did I do, Daddy?"

"You were perfect, babygirl. Perfect as always." Beca bent forwards and kissed her forehead, wiping away the dry cum from Chloe's mouth with her sleeve.

Chloe stood and pecked Beca's lips. Beca kissed back. The taste of cum was strong, but Beca didn't mind. Chloe deserved a kiss each and every time she performed one of her masterful blowjobs.

"It was my pleasure." Chloe broke the kiss. "But now..." She moved her hand to Beca's limp dick and stroked it, her face breaking out into that familiar perverted grin Beca was always staggered by. Whenever Chloe smiled like that, Beca knew she had something deliciously naughty up her sleeve that was itching to come out and play. "I need to get up on my broomstick." She winked.

"Uh huh?" Beca smirked, her cock already rehardening.

"Yeah, I've gotta get back to Hogwarts. Will you help me?" She batted her eyelashes.

Beca thought she was going to cum on the spot there and then. "Fuck yes I'm helping you. But if you wanna get back in time, you've gotta ride me-I mean, my broomstick, pretty damn fast." She quickly corrected, her sense of judgement clouded by her arousal.

"Oh, I plan to."

"You're my sexy little witch." Beca groaned as Chloe removed her panties.

"Lemme ride your broomstick, Daddy." Chloe positioned herself on the tip of Beca's dick, her skirt bunching up. "You wanna stroke my pet pussy?" She took Beca's hand and placed it on her entrance.

"Fuck yes."

Chloe's wet heat fully encased Beca's cock as she slid all the way down. She gasped as her clit was hit in an instant; she would never get over how well Beca stretched her. As she bounced up and down on Beca's dick, Beca traced the outline of her pussy with one hand and massaged her boob through her clothing, pinching and tweaking at her nipple.

"You're so big, Daddy...you fill me up so good..."

"Mmm...I think you mean my broomstick is big, babygirl..."

Chloe continued to bounce, her boobs nearly spilling out of her too small bra. Beca would forever be mesmerized by the beauty that was Chloe Beale, always willing to please her to the best of her ability. Even if they didn't have much space to work with, Chloe still found a way to utilise her incredible talents in the bedroom department.

"Oh, we're so close to Hogwarts, Daddy!" Chloe moaned loud, riding Beca as fast as she could without her pussy being torn to shreds. "We're so close!"

They came at the same time with loud groans, sweat drenching their clothed bodies. Chloe's sweet juices dribbled down her thighs, her walls coated with Beca's load. She removed herself from Beca's dick with shuddering legs and nearly fell backwards onto the floor, but Beca offered her hand for support and pulled her back up. She took this as an opportunity to make out with the redhead for a few minutes, their tongues dancing together in sync.

Beca broke the kiss and smiled. "Did you get to Hogwarts on time, Chlo?" She breathed out.

Chloe returned the smile, just as breathless. "Thanks to you, Becs."

Beca handed Chloe a spare tissue from her hoodie pouch. They wiped themselves free of the majority of cum and threw the tissues beside the forgotten brooms. Beca tucked her dick into her boxers and pulled up her jeans as Chloe readjusted her panties and flattened out her crinkled skirt.

"What do you say we join everyone else?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded and took Chloe's hand, leading her out of the closet. They were greeted with wolf whistles to knowing glances and everything in-between. Chloe gave them a smug smirk, hardly a care in the world. She caught Tom looking in her direction and winked at him. Tom turned away, evidently humiliated.

"You are shameless, Chloe Beale." Beca laughed.

"What can I say? I have a super sexy Spiderman as my girlfriend."

"Not as sexy as my dirty little witch-"

"Everyone could hear, you know." Aubrey scoffed as she strode over to the couple. Beca resisted the urge to roll her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. Stacie and Emily weren't far behind her. "Even over the music we all heard your moaning. You two were so far in that closet you might as well be in Narnia by now."

"And here we have the Posenator, always ready to ruin the moment." Beca said.

"Really, Beca? The Posenator? Even you can do better then-"

"I'm stopping this before it can even start." Chloe butted in. "No round two."

"'Oh, we're so close to Hogwarts, Daddy!'" Stacie mocked in a high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like the redhead. "Really, Chloe? That's your interpretation of role-play?"

"You guys don't even wanna hear about the horrors I saw on Beca's phone last month. It was far worse-"

"EMILY!" Beca and Chloe chanted, their eyes widening.

"Well it was traumatic!" Emily exclaimed. "I still can't unsee it!"

"What did you see on Beca's phone?" Aubrey questioned. "I didn't hear about this."

"Sexts." Amy came up from behind Stacie. "Lots and lots of sexts."

Aubrey blinked. "...ew. Chloe that is-"

"Okay, we're leaving now!" Chloe announced, her cheeks as red as her hair. She wasn't prepared for the long rant Aubrey would inevitably give about the 'dangers of sexting' and how they can 'leak out to the worldwide web.'

Chloe ushered Beca away from their friends as Stacie shouted, "Try not to fuck each other's brains out!"

* * *

Beca and Chloe cozied up on their bed as they binged watched their favourite Halloween movies on Beca's laptop, the glow from the screen being their only source of light. They changed out of their costumes and wiped their faces clean of any make-up. On Chloe's lap was a bowl of popcorn, which Beca was insistent that they'd share. Especially after Chloe had devoured all the candy left over.

Beca pressed a kiss against Chloe's hair. "I still hate movies. Especially Halloween ones."

"Hmm." Chloe snuggled deeper into Beca. "That's a lie." She let out a small yawn and stretched her arms.

"All that dancing knock you out?"

"I wouldn't say it was the dancing, Becs." Chloe took her eyes off the screen and looked down at Beca's boxers. "Your dick tires me out."

"Dude, your pussy tires me out."

"Maybe we should fight at parties more often. Our make-up sex is always a killer. Hey, Aubrey always gets you riled up, doesn't she? Why don't I bring her along to everything?"

"Give me a loaded gun and we've got ourselves a deal, Carrots." Beca held her hand out for Chloe to shake.

Chloe giggled and shook Beca's hand. "Deal."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments. They are very much appreciated. I'm not quite sure what I ended up writing, but I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Upon much request, I have decided to make this into a series. Chapters are likely to vary in length, but I prefer writing longer chapters so updates won't have much of a schedule. It just depends on how inspired I am and how much time I have to write.
> 
> I do like to make a decent story without writing just smut, so expect the addition of all of Pitch Perfect's fantastic ensemble in most of my one-shots. They add a lot of depth and it's fine to write the dynamics between them. Though this chapter was a lot longer than I expected it to be, I just had too much fun writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

Stacie was busy working on her Physics essay when she heard the front door slam shut. She pulled out her earphones and turned her head in the direction of the noise, only to be greeted with Chloe storming through the living area. Stacie could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

Chloe threw her handbag down with more force than necessary and started to pace up and down the room, not at all realizing that Stacie was preoccupied. "You will not believe what some skank said to Beca!"

"Okay, what did some skank say to Beca?" Stacie sighed, pushing up her glasses onto the bridge of her nose.

Knowing Beca and Chloe, it was probably nothing big; both of them tended to blow things out of proportion whenever they fought. And Stacie really needed to work. Her essay was due in three days, and she had barely begun. It may have seemed selfish, but in that moment her friends' relationship problems was the least of her concerns.

"She was all like 'oh, you're so hot, Beca. I bet I can suck you off real good.' So Beca just stands there like a fucking idiot and I'm like 'you do know I'm her girlfriend, you slut?' And she says to Beca 'ew, you can do so better than Chloe Beale.' And Beca's still standing there! Then she's like 'me and my friends made a bet on how big you are-'"

"And Beca still didn't answer?" Stacie ran her fingers through her hair; Chloe's ranting was really hitting her last nerve. The whole story seemed to be going around in circles. At least Beca always kept her retelling quite brief. Chloe's hysterics were difficult to handle.

"She did answer, but she went and told that bitch how big she was!" Chloe exclaimed. "Like seriously, why would you do that?!"

"Because she's proud of her size and wants to show it off? I would too if I had a dick that big." Stacie shrugged.

"This is you we're talking about, Stace."

"You know, I'm not defined by my 'addiction' – as you all call it – to sex-"

"And yeah, Beca's big! We all get it! But that doesn't give her the right to tell random slags out of the trash can! And in front of me, Stacie! Me! How fucking dare she?!" Chloe frantically waved her hands around. "I am so pissed off at her right now!"

"I realized." Stacie pushed one of her earbuds back into her ear. If Chloe was going to interrupt her, she would rather not listen to anything the redhead had to vent about.

This didn't go unnoticed by Chloe, who stopped pacing and scoffed at the taller girl. "Oh my god, do you even care?!"

"Look, I don't mean to be rude but I've got work to do. I don't really give a shit. You guys'll sort it out by tonight."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Stacie and flipped her the middle finger before stomping out of the room and up the stairs, muttering what sounded like 'fucking bitch, shutting me down like that.' When Chloe would calm down – whenever that would be, her fury could last for days upon end – Stacie knew she'd have to explain her attitude. But it couldn't be helped, the world didn't revolve around Beca and Chloe's issues.

* * *

"Stupid fucking skank...flirting with my Beca." Chloe mumbled to herself as she changed into her pyjamas. "Stupid Beca...stupid Stacie."

Anyone else would say she was being ridiculous. And maybe she was, just a little bit. But when that girl sashayed her way over, all long blonde hair and big boobs, Chloe felt threatened by her. It brought back hidden insecurities that were buried down underneath the surface long ago.

Beca had only made her feel worse. Who would outwardly tell a person they'd never met the size of their penis? It was beyond ridiculous. Chloe hoped that this mistake was just a product of Beca's slight cluelessness and nothing more.

Chloe scraped her hair back into a loose ponytail and took out her stash of candy from under her bed. She flopped onto the mattress and opened the box of Milk Duds, shoving a load of the sticky good into her mouth. Comfort food was always good during a crisis, and Chloe would always find comfort in her favourite candies.

After polishing off the Milk Duds, Chloe made her way through the Reese's Cups and Haribos. She was about to open a Twix bar when the door opened and Beca poked her head in. Chloe glared at her as she tore open the shiny wrapper.

"Uh...hey, babe."

"Don't you 'hey, babe' me."

"Um..." Beca looked at the discarded packaging on the floor. "You might wanna lay off on all that candy-"

"And don't tell me what to do either." Chloe spat, taking a large bite of her Twix bar.

"I see you're still mad." Beca chuckled hesitantly as she tip-toed into the room.

"Yes, I am mad." Chloe said with a mouthful of chocolate and caramel.

"Care to...tell me what I did?"

Chloe swallowed her food and wiped her corners of her mouth clean with the back of her sleeve. "The worst part is you don't even know what you did."

"Because you just lost it with me without any explanation." Beca sat down on the bed. "You called me a 'fucking moron' and walked off."

Chloe let out a frustrated groan. "Do I really need to explain, Beca?"

Beca slowly nodded. Chloe's mood swings were capable of being quicker than the speed of light if her mind called for it. Although they were beyond Chloe's control, Beca just couldn't keep up with how often they could change from one extreme to the other.

"That stupid bitch was flirting with you and you didn't say anything!"

"Well, I-I..." Beca stammered. "I didn't really know what to say-"

"And then you told her how big you are! Why would you do that?!"

"Uh...same as before, I guess?"

Chloe turned away and took another bite of her chocolate, untold silent rage re-emerging. Beca scooted closer and tried to bring her girlfriend in for a cuddle, but Chloe pushed her arm away and shifted further from the brunette.

Beca sighed. "Can't I hug my girlfriend?" When Chloe didn't reply, Beca pressed a soft kiss against her forehead and mumbled, "I'm sorry, babe." Chloe remained unresponsive. "Wow, you really turn into an ass when you're jealous, huh?" She teased, pecking the redhead's cheek.

Chloe gulped down the last of her Twix. "I am so not jealous. I'm just mad." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Dude, jealous is your middle-"

"Do not finish that fucking sentence, Beca." Chloe spat.

"Jesus Christ, do you think I like that girl or something?" Beca was trying to keep her cool, but Chloe seemed determined to deter her success; the redhead's envy was always dangerous when expressed in excess.

"Pfft, no."

"Tell me the truth, Chlo."

"Well...don't you?" Chloe's voice turned from sharp to soft; there was a sense of vulnerability creeping through that Beca hadn't heard in a good while. "You didn't seem to mind when she said she'd 'suck you off real good.' And then...when she insulted me, it was like you didn't give a shit. Normally you stick up for me, as I know you always do, but this time all you did was stand there and stare. If that doesn't say that you find her hot then I don't know what does."

Beca stroked Chloe's jaw and sighed. "Babe, look at me." Chloe titled her head towards Beca, her sparkling blue eyes glazed with unshed tears. Beca felt her heart break at the sight. "I'm gay, it's only normal that I'll get intimidated by hot girls. Sometimes I don't know what to do or what to say if one's talking to me. But just because I think she's hot doesn't mean she's hotter than you. Because you're fucking beautiful, inside and out."

Chloe sniffled and dried her eyes. "I'm such an idiot...how did I not realize that?"

"You're not, babygirl." Beca took Chloe's hand in her own, circling her thumb around the palm. "Don't bring yourself down like that. It's my job to be the pessimist in this relationship." She chuckled.

Chloe gave a weak smile and lent into Beca, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I've been such a bitch, and you've been nothing but a big sweetheart. How do I deserve you?"

"Oi, you'll ruin my rep, Beale. Don't tell the cops." Beca playfully nudged Chloe's arm. Chloe giggled. "And hey, nobody's perfect. I'm a bitch ninety-five percent of the time."

"Not to me."

"Because I can't. You're sculpted by the angels. Your face is a symmetrical godsend from heaven. And every time I look into your eyes I'm lost at sea."

"Okay, Romeo. Now you're just being weird." Chloe teased, returning the nudge.

Beca pecked Chloe's lips and pulled the comforter over them. "And here's me thinking you were the weirdo here. Hypocritical much?"

"You'll always surpass me in weirdness." Chloe winked.

"Uh huh, sure."

The couple fell into a slightly awkward silence. Chloe knew her actions were justified, but she still felt awful for taking out her frustrations on Beca. Her girlfriend had been so calm and attentive, never once reciprocating her rage. Chloe wondered if Beca was disguising her annoyance behind a joking manner. She often did that.

"...I'm really sorry about before, Becs." She sighed, snuggling closer into Beca.

"Hey, don't sweat it. All is forgotten. And if it does happen again, I'll be prepared."

Chloe frowned and sat up. "It better not."

"Huh, and you say you aren't jealous." Beca smirked. "That figures."

"Don't be so smug, asshole."

"I may be smug, but I speak the truth."

"Hmm, okay." Chloe replied absently as she hunted through what was left of her candy. "Want a gummy bear?" She opened the bag and was about to tip the contents in her mouth when Beca snatched it from her and shoved it in her pocket. "Hey! I didn't say you could have all of them!"

"Do you want to keep that supermodel figure or not?"

"So you won't love me if I'm fat? Do you only love me because of my looks? Will you go off with that skank if I-"

"Jeez, Chlo. You're on an emotional train wreck today." Beca chuckled, placing an arm behind her head and lazily leaning back against the headboard. She hadn't seen Chloe this irritable in ages. In a strange way, it was amusing to witness; Beca would be sure to make the most of it. "Are you on your period or something?"

"No, Beca." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm not on my period. You know I just had it last week."

"Then are you absolutely, positively certain you're not pregnant? I can buy you a test if you want?"

Chloe snorted. "Ha ha, very funny."

"I ain't joking, babe." Beca said. "It's possible. We fuck nearly every night-"

"If you continue the way you're going we won't be fucking 'every night.'"

"Nearly every night." Beca corrected.

"Whatever, same thing." Chloe mumbled, nestling into Beca's side. "Now shut up and cuddle me. I need it after today."

"Your wish is my command, princess."

* * *

"You know, your girlfriend is a low-key bitch when she's pissed." Stacie said as Beca walked into the living room.

Her work printed and put to one side, Stacie was now half-engaged in a game of _Overwatch._ Stacie being a closeted nerd would come as a shock to most, but if one really bothered to sit down and get to know her - as Beca had done - they would realize that there was much to her beyond what the eye could see.

"Don't I know it." Beca flopped down on the couch. "It's funny because I can't take her seriously, but it's so goddamn tiring as well."

"Tiring, huh?" Stacie grinned, pressing a button on her controller to pause the game. "So even in that shitty-ass mood she was in, you two still found some way to have sex?"

"Nah, man." Beca shook her head. "We just had a kiss and a cuddle. She fell asleep on me, so I laid her down and tucked her in. No sex for us."

"Aw, you must be disappointed, Becs. You're not getting any tonight."

"It's not all about the sex with us."

"Could've fooled me. At least four nights a week I'm hearing 'oh, Daddy, go harder, faster.'" Stacie breathed out, trying her hardest to heighten the pitch of her voice.

Beca would get a little hot under the collar if Chloe was the one saying those words, but with Stacie it sounded ridiculous. "Your impressions of Chloe are utter tripe."

"Thanks, babe. Means a lot." Stacie puckered her lips and blew Beca a teasing kiss. Beca rolled her eyes. "But seriously, how has your bed not collapsed yet?"

"I...guess we have a strong bed?"

"What, so it can withstand you two fucking like rabbits every other day?" Stacie smirked. "I don't think so, Beca. We can all hear it practically breaking under all that pressure. Not to mention we can hear all that moaning as well."

"We're not that loud." Beca defended, though it was a lousy attempt at keeping her confidence. She knew as well as anyone that that wasn't true in the slightest.

"You're not that loud, when you feel like it," Stacie said with a wink, "But Chloe's a screamer. Why don't you use a ball gag on her? It'll shut her up."

Beca sighed. "Chloe doesn't like bondage. She said she feels restricted."

Stacie always found a way to stick her nose into everyone's sex life. She claimed to be advising people, but Beca never sought for this advice. She couldn't even recall asking Stacie in the first place.

"Uh, that's the point."

"Anyway..." Beca drawled out. "I hope I don't have to talk to that chick again, especially when Chloe's there. They'll probably start World War Three over me."

"Over you?" Stacie rose an eyebrow at Beca's choice of words. "Cocky, aren't we? You aren't all that, Mitchell."

"Didn't say I was, Conrad."

"Chloe seems to think so. I don't see why you can't fuck every time she gets jealous, it's certainly a more positive way of expressing yourselves then fighting."

Beca resisted the urge to face palm herself; as intelligent as Stacie was, sometimes she came out with the most of bizarre comments that made Beca question how much common sense she had in that big brain of hers. "You can't go one minute without bringing up sex, can you?"

"Nope." Stacie said, popping the 'p.'

"Shut up and play your stupid Space Invaders."

"It's called _Overwatch,_ you ass."

"Yeah, yeah." Beca slumped down and watched the screen as Stacie unfroze her game and resumed playing. She would never understand why Stacie took those games as seriously as she did, but it was thoroughly entertaining to witness Stacie screaming an endless array of curse words each time she lost a round.

Yeah, her friends were idiots. But she supposed she could handle that. She supposed she could handle her girlfriend's jealous streak too.

* * *

A few days later, Beca and Chloe took a leisurely, stroll across campus on a bright and sunny afternoon, their hands proudly intertwined. Beca swung her arm to and fro like a swing in motion, pulling Chloe's arm through the same movements.

Chloe smiled at Beca, her face pure perfection in the strong light. Beca smiled back and took in the redhead's beauty; she was practically glowing with ecstasy.

"You're so beautiful."

"Hmm. Sweet talker. You've been telling me that every day this past week."

"It's true, babe. Your face is a symmetrical-"

"And you've been saying those awful yet surprisingly adorable compliments this past week. What game are you playing, Mitchell?" Chloe stopped walking and suspiciously narrowed her eyes at Beca, a faint smirk tugging at her lips.

"Not playing any game, Beale." Beca responded with a smirk of her own. "I don't do games, that's Stace. I'm just telling my gorgeous girlfriend how I feel."

"Mmm hmm. Did it ever occur to you that you never used to shower me with compliments until the 'skank incident?""

"Hey, I've showered you with compliments since we started dating. I'm just not as forward with these things as you are."

"Forward, huh? You seem pretty forward when you're moaning my name-"

"No. I refuse to let you do this. You are not going to turn me on while half the college is out here."

"Why not, Daddy?" Chloe batted her big blue eyes and pouted. She rubbed her hand up and down Beca's arm, earning a soft hum of satisfaction. "I know you're only being nice to me because I got angwee at you."

"Seriously, Chloe?" Beca scoffed, surprisingly resisting against Chloe's attempts of seduction. "Is that what you think? Am I not allowed to tell you how beautiful you are without you overthinking it?"

"You can't blame a girl for being suspicious." Chloe frowned. "One minute you're being as dense as a brick and the next you're-"

"You two fighting, huh?" A teasing voice called out. One that Beca and Chloe recognized instantly.

"Oh, you can fuck off as well!" Chloe snapped, clenching her fists into tight balls.

The girl from the 'skank incident' strutted over to the couple, showing off her long, tanned legs with a pair of shorts that barely covered her ass. The smirking platinum blonde was joined by a few of her cronies, all as equally as slutty and as desperate to have a bit of Beca as she was. Now Beca looked at things in a clearer light, this girl didn't have a patch on Chloe whatsoever. They were all so typically false and superficial.

"Is it true you're nine inches?" One of them asked. "We actually betted money on this-"

Chloe's nostrils flared up. They had some nerve approaching her. "Is it true you had a boob job?! Because no one can have tits that high!"

"Excuse me, who the fuck are you?"

"Beca's crazy bitch girlfriend." The blonde spat.

"Who the fuck wears those things in November?!" Chloe exclaimed, pointing to the girl's shorts.

"See what I mean? She's got fucking issues."

"The only issue I have is you and your stupid slut friends trying to get in my girlfriend's pants!"

"Aw, sweetie." The third girl cooed in a mocking tone. "It's not our fault Beca would rather have us over some ginger slag-"

"Don't you dare talk to Chloe like that." Beca's voice was low and cold but riddled with fury. "Don't you fucking dare. I am actually disgusted at you, all three of you. You can talk about fucking me all you want, but don't bring Chloe into it. My girlfriend is the kindest, sweetest person you'll ever meet in your dumbass lives, and she doesn't deserve this shit. She doesn't ask for this shit. You just waltz over, thinking that because you're so attractive that I'll go off with you and fuck you. Yeah, in your dreams. When I look it at now, none of you are that hot. But Chloe is. She's everything you can ever ask for in a woman and so, _so_ much more. So do me a favour, take your fake boobs and your fake asses out of my sight. Because I've got a real woman here who I love with all my heart."

Beca breathed heavily as she finished her rant. It took quite a lot out of her. The girls fell silent, exchanging irritated glances. Chloe's jaw was clenched so tight she would need it oiled. She refused to make any eye contact with Beca in the slightest.

"Come on, girls. Leave the ladydick and her ginger bitch in peace." The blonde scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Babe?" Beca placed a hand on Chloe's cheek. "Are you okay? Did they upset you?" Chloe sniffed, sticking her nose in the air. "I, uh...take that as a yes."

She thought Chloe would be a little more appreciative of how much she had defended her, considering she was the one that required it in the first place. And expressing her feelings to such an extent never came easy to Beca.

But expressing her love for Chloe did. An idea popped into her head that she knew Chloe would never be able to ignore.

"You know, you're such a turn on." Beca started to nip and kiss Chloe's neck. Chloe let out a quiet moan in response. "Mmm, I love it when you get all hot and bothered. It's so sexy."

"And I'm trying to-oh, god..." Chloe gasped as Beca started sucking on her pulse point. "...trying to stay mad at you."

"Well I told you I'd be prepared, didn't I?" Beca smirked against Chloe's flesh. "You know I'm not one for going back on my word."

"Prepared in more ways than one, I see..."

She moved her hand from Chloe's waist and slipped it into her jeans. Her fingers found their way to her girlfriend's lacy panties and lightly pressed on the damp fabric. Chloe hummed in satisfaction, buckling her hips against Beca's hand. Beca could feel her cock hardening at the thought of Chloe wanting to go full steam ahead, especially in public.

"You're soaking, babygirl." Beca mumbled as she kissed behind Chloe's ear. "Is that for me?"

"Mmm...yes, Daddy..."

"Do you want me to touch you?" She husked.

"God yes..."

Beca dipped two fingers into Chloe's panties and pinched at the dripping wetness. She inserted them into Chloe's folds with much ease and pumped in and out, gradually gaining a steady rythm. Chloe moaned and grabbed onto Beca's shoulders for support, lost in a dream-like haze of lust and desire.

Beca curled her fingers inside Chloe and rubbed her clit. Chloe's breathing became more and more shallow with every stroke. She squeezed her eyes shut, allowing herself to become wholly immersed in Beca's caresses. She wanted to forget they were out in the open, where anyone could catch them in the act. It was just them in their own little world.

"Do you want me to keep going, babygirl?" Beca whispered.

Chloe desperately nodded, her eyes still closed tight. Doing so stretched her skin so much it seemed like she was grimacing in pain, but Beca knew - judging by how turned on Chloe was - that her girlfriend was enjoying herself to the very maximum. Realizing that gave her such a rush.

As Chloe's body started to tense, Beca quickened the pace. She ignored the emerging ache in her hand and became rougher and faster with her touches, plunging deep into the depths of Chloe's supple walls. Just how Chloe loved it.

"Fuck..." Chloe whimpered, her core aching with a want for release. "Keep touching me, Daddy...I'm so close..."

Beca mashed their lips together as she continued to flick against Chloe's clit. Chloe moaned as quietly as she could and mumbled what sounded like 'mmm, I love you.' She grinded up as she came, juices coating her panties and Beca's fingers. Beca slowly slid her fingers out of Chloe and pulled her hand up and out of her girlfriend's panties and jeans. Chloe moaned at the loss of touch.

"I just want you inside of me." She said in a breathy whisper. "You don't know how fucking horny right now. You turned me on so badly with that rant, I nearly came just watching you get mad at those sluts."

Beca licked her fingers clean and smirked. "Well then, that's certainly interesting. I'll keep 'angry Beca' in mind for future foreplay. So, what do you say we continue this back at the Bella's house? None of them will be back until the evening."

Chloe had never ran so fast as she did that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few people wanted jealous!Chloe so I hope this was sufficient. I'm not entirely happy with how this came out so I hope you guys like it. I'm my own worst critic.
> 
> But really, I am well and truly overwhelmed with how this story has grown in such a short amount of time. As always, thank you for your support. It means the world to me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh...a little help here, babe."

Beca was always lousy when it came to tying a tie. Or tying her laces. Or tying anything, for that matter. Chloe thought she had a knack for tying knots, but anyone could guess having three unruly younger brothers was why her special skill came to be. Of course, Beca still insisted that it was something Chloe had 'naturally' acquired.

Chloe giggled and skipped over to Beca. She took the ends of the tie and masterfully tied it into a Windsor knot. She then fastened the button on Beca's blazer, smoothed out the lapels and checked to see if her collar was buttoned up accordingly.

"There, you're all good to go." Chloe smiled, patting Beca's chest.

Beca pecked Chloe's lips. "Thanks, hon."

"I love it when you wear a suit." Chloe gushed.

"Well _I_ love it when you wear your little black dress." Beca smirked, resting her hands on Chloe's ass. "Though I love it even more when it's on the floor."

Chloe chuckled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Why are you always so horny?"

"Why are _you_ always so horny?"

"You just gonna repeat everything I say the whole evening?"

"Oh, you know it."

It was Thanksgiving and Beca and Chloe had flown in from Atlanta to Orlando in order to attend the Beales' annual Thanksgiving dinner. Considering Chloe's family were quite affluent, they regarded their dinners as highly formal events, so the couple were required to attend in formalwear. Beca much preferred Thanksgiving with her mom, or even with her dad and the step-monster (which really said something). She could turn up in jeans and a t-shirt and they wouldn't even bat an eyelid.

But the Beales were very particular when it came to the dress code at gatherings. They were strong believers in the 'look good, feel good' concept. Confidence with what one was wearing was key. Beca couldn't really complain though. Everything Chloe wore was flawless, sharp and undeniably sexy. And Chloe certainly couldn't complain; Beca in a tight-fitting suit made her unbelievably wet.

She bit her lip and cupped Beca's bulge through her pants. "I can see your toner down there, Becs."

"As much as I would love to stay and shag, you haven't seen your family since August." Beca gently pushed Chloe's hand away with reluctance.

"But I call my parents five nights a week." Chloe whined. "They know what I'm up to."

"Do they know everything you're up to? Hmm?" Beca teased, planting a kiss on Chloe's exposed collarbone.

"Yeah, because I really discuss our sex life with them. My mom was traumatized when she walked in on us making out last year. That's why she insisted on putting us up in this hotel instead of staying in my old room like last time." Beca smirked at this, remembering just how ballistic the entire family went when they were caught midway in the act. "And believe me, when my granddad threatened to beat you with his bamboo stick he wasn't kidding."

"Why the fuck does he have that anyway?"

"Ask him tonight." Chloe giggled. "He won't mind."

"You sure? I get the impression he hates me."

"Oh, sweetie, he doesn't hate you." Chloe rubbed up and down Beca's arm. "He's just very old-fashioned. I don't think he's entirely come to terms with the fact that we're dating."

"And I care because?"

Chloe sighed. "Please don't start, Beca."

"I'm not starting anything. I'm just saying I don't care what he thinks."

"That's good then." Chloe took Beca's hand in her own and led her to the door. She was about to open it when she stopped and spun around. "Did you take the gifts?"

"I thought that was your job."

"We agreed that you'd carry the gifts."

"Did we? I probably wasn't listening."

Chloe clicked her tongue against her teeth in frustration. "You never do. It's like you've got cotton permanently shoved up your ears."

"For your information, my ears are very open. I remembered to pack the gifts when you asked me to."

"Did you really? Because I'm starting to have serious doubts here." Chloe left Beca standing in the doorway as she walked over to their suitcases and bent down to unzip them. Beca had a fantastic view of her rear end and didn't hesitate to wolf-whistle.

Chloe shook her head as she rummaged through the contents of their cases. There was no sign of the gifts she had purchased, but of course Beca had hidden one of her raciest lingerie sets, a and a bottle of lube underneath all the clothing.

Chloe zipped the cases back up, took in a calming breath and exhaled. She was determined not to argue with Beca tonight. "You didn't pack them, did you?"

Beca nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Pretty sure I did, babe."

"Please don't lie to me, Beca." Chloe slowly stood, taking care not to trip over her stiletto heels. "I can't find them anywhere. And don't think I never noticed the lingerie you put in there, you sly dog."

"Lingerie? What? Oh, shit...yeah, I think I accidentally packed that instead of the gifts. Sorry, babe."

Chloe groaned. "How can you 'accidentally' pack lingerie and lube instead of my Thanksgiving cards, artisan chocolates, clothes, artisan bread-"

Beca burst out laughing. "Why the fuck is all the food artisan? And do you really think airport security would've let you through with a massive baguette sticking out of your case?" She laughed even harder when Chloe shot her a dirty look. "God, Chlo! This is priceless! You don't realize how fucking funny you are!"

"Okay, you've had your laugh. Now can we go?" Chloe rolled her eyes as Beca's laughter died down, taking her black clutch bag from the edge of the bed. "I'll have to pick a few things up on the way because you're obviously incapable of listening to anything I ask you to do." She walked back towards the door and pulled down the handle.

Beca stood there as Chloe opened the door, resisting the urge to look down at Chloe's ass. "Now that isn't completely true. When you ask me to fuck you hard and fast-"

"Not the point I'm trying to make here!"

* * *

After calling a cab from the hotel, Chloe was dropped off at a nearby supermarket to buy some replacement gifts while Beca stayed with the driver in the parking lot. Beca gazed out of the window, admiring Florida's premature sunset in all its beauty; it was like a painting of warm hues, greatly contrasting to the darkening silhouettes of palm trees and other tropical plants. Who would think something as mundane as a supermarket could be situated in such a stunning spot.

"So beautiful..." She mumbled.

"You're not from around here, huh?" The driver asked, looking into his rear-view mirror.

Beca shook her head. "I'm from Portland, Maine. It's my girlfriend that's from here. We're visiting her family."

"Interesting. The extreme north and south of the East Coast. Must be a pretty different life up there."

"Well, it's definitely a lot colder."

"I'll bet it is."

The back door swung open and Chloe piled in with two plastic carrier bags filled to the brim. "There was actually some pretty good stuff in there. So I got wine coolers for dad, chocolates for mom, a cap for Chad-"

"Babe, babe." Beca chuckled as Chloe threw the bags down, sat in her seat and strapped herself in. Her girlfriend always got so hyper prior to visiting her family; anyone could see how much they meant to her. "Just tell me what you bought on the way there, yeah?" She placed a hand atop of Chloe's leg as the driver reversed out of the parking lot and resumed their journey.

Chloe smirked and lent close to Beca's ear, ensuring that her voice was low enough so the driver couldn't hear her. "I got us a little surprise as well."

"Hmm? What's that?" Beca's fingers danced their way up Chloe's thigh.

Chloe shivered at the touch. "These super hot boxer briefs-"

"Damn it, Chloe." Beca quickly took her hand off. Chloe frowned at the loss of contact. "The way you were going I thought you bought us a fucking sex toy."

"In a supermarket? Yeah, I don't think so. You're living in a fantasy land, Becs."

"So what are these boxers like?"

Chloe winked and took out the double pack from one of the bags. One of the briefs were a light blue and had various black musical notes and treble clefs dotted all over them, and the other pair had the inverse colour scheme. "I saw them and I thought 'oh my god, Beca will love these. And I'll love the way they'll look on her."

"Now I see why it's just as much a surprise for you as it is for me."

"Mhm. So you'll wear them tonight?"

"Only if you didn't get them a size too small." Beca smirked. "I know exactly how that perverted mind of yours works. You've always had a thing for having my underpants 'extra tight.' But what you don't realize is how fucking uncomfortable that is."

"Don't worry, I got the right size this time." Chloe giggled, kissing Beca's cheek. "Now, it felt really nice when your hand was moving up and down my leg, so in my professional opinion I suggest you keep on doing that."

Beca continued her ministrations dangerously close to the hem of Chloe's dress. "To be fair, you'd be a great sex doctor. You could always combine that with being a vet?" Beca suggested. "There's always someone needed to assess the sex lives of animals."

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"Me? Sarcastic? Never."

"Uh huh."

The drive lasted another twenty-five minutes with a sprinkling of traffic. Chloe was texting Aubrey to pass the time and Beca watched the landscape change from rural to relatively urbanised. She had only visited Orlando four times, and they were all with Chloe by her side.

Before they had met and started dating, there was no real reason for Beca to set foot there; she wasn't keen on the theme parks, nor was she a fan of ridiculous heat. Her childhood holidays consisted of road trips to New York and Boston - which was fantastic, for sure - but she didn't do much more than that. She never ventured across the country until college.

"Sometimes I forget how different our lives were growing up. All these palm trees aren't a novelty to you, but I just can't stop looking at them. And while you were sunbathing, I'd be snowsleding."

Chloe finished her last text and slipped her phone into her clutch bag. "Yeah, it's really weird. I know that if I lived in Maine, I'd always be making a snowman, and I know my brothers would've loved having snowball fights."

"You do realize it's not always snowing there, right?" Beca chuckled.

"Totes-oh, driver, can you pull over here? We'll walk the rest of the way."

The driver parked up and gawked at their surroundings. "Hmm, nice neighbourhood."

"Yeah, it is." Chloe replied distantly. "Can you hold one of these bags please, Becs?"

"Sure, Chlo." Beca picked up one of the bags by the handles. "And, uh...what do I do with the... _boxers?"_ She whispered, taking the pack out.

"Put them in my bag." Chloe instructed.

Beca nodded and handed the pack over to Chloe, who just about managed to make room for it alongside her purse and phone. Beca pushed the door open and got out from the air conditioned cab into the warmth of the outdoors. Chloe took out her credit card and paid the driver before carefully stepping out onto the concrete, taking the other bag along with her.

When they bid their farewells to the driver, Beca's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why didn't you get him to drop us right outside?"

"My dad told me there's been a lot of burglaries going on these past few months, so I thought it was best if the driver didn't know exactly where my parents live."

"But he seemed a nice guy. We chatted while you were in the supermarket."

"I know, but...I just want my family to stay safe. Anyway, it's only a five minute walk around the block."

"In this weather? Dude, I'm sweating so hard my balls could melt off right as we're speaking."

Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled at Beca's exaggeration. "Welcome to Florida. It's not called the 'Sunshine State' for nothing, you know."

"I thought it was called the 'Orange State.'" Beca said as they started to walk.

"It's called that too. By the way, I hope your balls don't melt off, otherwise Bunny will have to come out and play with me." Chloe smirked. "And I know how you can't stand Bunny."

Beca flinched. This didn't go unnoticed by Chloe, whose smirk could only grow. Even the sheer notion of Chloe's vibrator made Beca sick to her stomach with envy. She knew it was pathetic - being jealous of a piece of plastic and whatnot - but there was an insecurity surrounding Beca whenever Chloe threatened to get off on that silicone, rabbit-shaped nightmare instead of her dick. It just wasn't fair.

"I swear, if you even think about shoving that piece of plastic tripe into your vagina, we are not speaking for a month."

"You're so cute when you're trying to be intimidating." Chloe teased.

"Shut it, Beale."

"Make me."

"Mark my words, one day I will throw that thing out into the trash where it belongs." Chloe pouted; her smirk was immediately transferred over to Beca. "Funny, you aren't so smug now, huh?"

"Shut it, Mitchell."

"Make me."

Chloe pecked Beca's lips. "There. I made you."

A few minutes passed and the couple reached their destination. Chloe squealed as she approached her old house for the first time in four months (which was still like an eternity to her, no matter how many years she had spent in college) and happily rung the doorbell.

The Beales' home was a modest, Victorian-style mansion that had a certain charm about it. The grass was neatly trimmed, as were the hedges, and several big palm trees offering some much needed shade were situated in the middle of the front yard. Ten cars, all varying in shape and size, were parked on the cobble-stoned driveway.

Beca felt a little hot and restricted in her suit as they waited on the front porch. Wearing a navy blue, fairly heavy material certainly wasn't helping; that would only attract and induce even more heat. She wasn't nearly as used to such humidity as Chloe was, even if the temperature gradually cooled as the day turned into night.

When the front door opened, Chloe was instantly whisked away into the arms of a slim, dark-haired, middle-aged woman. Beca smiled at their mother-daughter exchange.

"My baby!" She cried out, peppering kisses all over Chloe's face. "My baby is home!"

Whenever she hugged her mother, Chloe always felt like a child of the smallest, most vulnerable kind; one who would crave good cuddle no matter how sprightly they may be. And receiving kisses was an added perk that always came alongside her mother's excitement. "Hi, mama."

"I've missed you too much, darling." Julia gave Chloe one final squeeze before releasing her from their tight embrace and stepping aside to welcome her into the house. "Things have been a challenge around here, what with your grandfather scaring off all the housekeepers and Chad continuing to be completely adamant on not attending college. This week he says he wants to become a bouncer at a nightclub. Now what kind of aspiration is that? He's going to get absolutely nowhere in life."

Chloe laughed and walked in, placing bag down at the foot of the staircase. Beca trailed along behind her and did the same. "You told me on the phone."

Julia closed the door behind them. "Did I? I don't quite remember"

"Mama, what happened to your wrist?" Chloe's smile faded as she pointed to the support that was secured around her mother's wrist and hand.

"I was a little clumsy during my yoga class. Turns out you should consult a doctor before doing the Viparita Karani pose. Oh, and hello to you too, Beca." Julia greeted Beca with a kiss to her cheek. "It's lovely to have you with us again. You are family too, don't forget."

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs Beale." Beca said politely. Chloe was surprised Beca never came out with her usual sarcastic quip, which would've likely consisted of 'oh, nice of you to pay me some recognition. I've only been standing here this whole time while.'

Julia laughed. "Please, Mrs Beale makes me feel old-"

"Chloe, you're here!" A gangly teenage boy sped into the room, his spotted bow tie hanging loose around his neck.

"For goodness sake, Chad! Can't you get dressed properly? You're nearly seventeen!" Julia huffed as Chloe walked over to her brother and levelled out the ends of the bow tie. "And now Chloe feels obliged to help you, as per normal."

"It's okay, mama. I had to tie Beca's earlier." Chloe begun folding one end over the other.

Beca awkwardly shuffled her feet and subconsciously adjusted the knot in her tie. Trust Chloe and her big mouth to tell her mother about Beca's inability to dress herself. "Yeah, I'm not all that great at the whole 'formal' thing. Normally I'm in jeans and a shirt."

Julia nodded. "Well, given the line of work you want to get involved in, casual clothing is likely more suitable."

"Unless you're doing other cool producer stuff like going to award shows." Chad grinned at Beca as Chloe put the finishing touches on his bow tie. "Then you'd have to wear a suit."

"Yeah." Beca smiled; she liked the sound of that. "Maybe, kid."

"There, now you look dapper, Chaddums." Chloe pulled out the sides to ensure a tight fit.

"Thanks, sis. Love you." Chad wrapped his spindly arms around Chloe.

Chloe ruffled Chad's hair and press a lipstick-infused kiss against his forehead. "Love you too, weirdo."

Chad quickly pulled away, flattening his unruly locks. "Whoa, no touching the hair. And no kisses. Especially ones with gross lipstick." He wiped away the light stain with the back of his sleeve. "Hugs are fine."

"Aw, how nice of you."

"What's all this you've bought?" Julia wondered as she glanced down to inspect the bags. "Oh, Chloe. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I bought for everyone."

"Didn't it weigh a lot in your cases-"

"What did you get me, Chlo?" Both Chloe and Beca breathed a silent sigh of relief when Chad interrupted Julia; neither were entirely sure how to answer the older woman's question.

"Gifts later." Julia said. "Chloe still hasn't seen everybody else."

"Oh yeah. True that."

Chloe and Beca held hands as they were led through one of the many hallways by Julia and Chad. Chloe stopped every minute or so to greet another family member, whether that would be a young cousin or an elderly uncle. If they were anyone Beca didn't recognize, Chloe took it upon herself to introduce her girlfriend. And, like every year, Beca still couldn't recall the faces of people she had met.

As Chloe entered the living area, her dad smiled and sprung up from his recliner. Chloe released Beca's hand as she tackled her father in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you, daddy."

Ray kissed his daughter's crown. "I missed you too, sweetheart."

Was it amusing – and somewhat ironic - that Chloe continued to call her father 'daddy' despite the connotations attached to that name that were far from innocent? Beca thought so. She was sure to question Chloe about it once they were alone.

Chloe's other brothers, Clayton and Cory, walked over and each enveloped Chloe in a hug. Chloe was pretty tall in comparison to Beca, but when she was put beside her brothers she was minute. Beca saw the two boys as absolute giants.

As Chloe started talking to her dad and Cory, Clayton scanned her dress with caution. "Wow, Chlo...your outfit is very, uh...revealing."

"Yes, now that you mention it, Clayton..." Ray frowned. "That dress is quite short."

"Guys, I know that you're trying to look out for me, and I really appreciate that, but I'm a grown woman." Chloe sighed. She would rather not get into a whole debate on if her attire was appropriate or not.

She was confident and proud of her body, and - similarly to Halloween - she wanted to flaunt what she had. She imagined that her family would be pleased about her self-assurance rather than dissatisfied with it. Anyhow, she wasn't crossing a line with what she was wearing; her Halloween costume was far shorter.

"In Chloe's defence, her dress isn't as short as you guys think it is." Cory shrugged. Chloe smiled at him as a 'thank you.' "And like she said, she's an adult and can make her own choices."

"I know, but..." Their father exhaled and kept his voice down. "You know what your grandfather's like, Chloe. He'll pass comments."

"And I'm not bothered." Chloe insisted. "Let him pass comments."

"What's going on, hon?" Beca walked over and wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist. She had heard bits and pieces of the discussion from a fair distance, but by talking to Julia and being among fifty chattering friends and family had impacted her hearing.

"Don't worry." Chloe reassured, kissing Beca's lips. Ray and Clayton exchanged a concerned look, but knew perfectly well they had been beaten upon the brunette's arrival.

"Hi." Cory smiled, giving a small wave.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too."

"Hi, Beca. Glad you could make it." Clayton extended his hand out. Beca held on tight and shook it. He and his father always had an iron grip.

Ray did the same, clamping down on Beca's hand even more so than his son did. "How have you been?"

"Well, senior year's pretty stressful."

"Oh, tell me about it." Clayton chuckled. "The workload is so intense."

Sometimes Beca forgot that they were the same age, and that Chloe was almost three years older than them. When she thought about it, their lack of an age gap was quite strange. And it was even stranger that Clayton was likely to graduate sooner than Chloe. If Clayton attended Barden, Beca knew she would've chose to befriend him over a goofy idiot like Jesse.

"Chloe would know, this is her third time! And counting!" Chad called out.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted back.

How he managed to overhear their discussion over all the ruckus was a complete mystery to Beca. It was possible that Chloe's cynical speculation was far more accurate than she had first thought; maybe she _did_ have cotton permanently shoved in her ears.

"That reminds me...Chloe, can I talk with you for a moment?" Ray asked. He turned around and begun walking, evidently giving his daughter no other option.

"Yeah, sure." Chloe chirped and turned to Beca. "I'll be right back, babe." She rubbed Beca's shoulder and followed her father out into the hall.

"I still believe you're failing deliberately." Ray said in a surprisingly calm tone. "Whatever your reasoning may be - whether it's to stay with Beca or to remain in the Bellas - we can't keep paying $20,000 every time you feel like staying at your little 'holiday camp.'"

"But dad, I-"

"I'm putting my foot down, Chloe. Either you graduate this year or you'll have to take a loan from the bank and pay back your tuition fees like most students. No exceptions."

Chloe nodded. "Okay. I understand."

She knew there was absolutely no reason to argue with her father; he was right in everything he said, especially when he narrowed it down to the two major factors tearing her between staying at college and graduating. Chloe did anticipate that he would bring up her three-year failing streak at some point, but she was sure it wouldn't be during Thanksgiving.

"You know I hate to be harsh with you, but I don't like it when my children take liberties. You're incredibly bright, and I know you're going on to great things in life. Granted, that's if you graduate."

"Well, after I graduate I was actually thinking of becoming an exotic dancer as well as a vet. Pretty great, huh?" Chloe grinned.

Ray sighed at his daughter's naivety. "I completely take back what I said before."

* * *

As more guests slowly arrived, Beca and Chloe found themselves cuddling up by the flat screen television. Many of Chloe's family members were in close proximity to the couple, patiently waiting for the dinner to be served.

"What was your dad saying to you before?" Beca murmured as she twirled Chloe's fingers in her own.

"That I need to graduate otherwise he'll stop paying for my tuition fees." Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Dude, he would've gone ape if he realized why you keep failing."

"Oh, he already knows. It's kind of obvious."

"Is it? I thought I was only one that knew."

"No, Beca." Chloe laughed. "You weren't the only one."

"And here's me thinking I was special."

"You are special. To me." Chloe nuzzled Beca's nose.

Beca nuzzled back. "I fucking love how cheesy you are. And I love you as well, not just your cheesiness. That's just an added bonus." She added with a smirk.

"Mmm, I love you too."

"Auntie Sandra says she needs some help taking the vegetables out of the oven." Julia's long nails clicked against her phone screen as she scrolled through her messages.

Chloe quickly arose from the couch. "Mama, your wrist hurts. Let me."

"No, no, it's fine." Julia placed her phone on the coffee table. "I'll put up with it."

"It's not fine. I don't want you to make your sprain worse."

"If you insist." Julia smiled softly. "You're such a good girl, Chloe. What would I do without you?"

Chloe returned the smile and left the room. Now Chloe was temporarily absent, Beca found herself carefully analysing her girlfriend's most intimate relations. Julia and Granddad Alan had Chloe's sparkling blue orbs, and noticed that Ray's hair was once a fiery red before it started to grey.

Not only were all the brothers blue-eyed and redheaded, but they each had a part of them that instantly reminded Beca of Chloe. She shared her firm jawline with Clayton, her athletic build with Cory, and that infectious smile with Chad. All in all, Beca realized how attractive Chloe's family were; it was no surprise her girlfriend had acquired those genes.

"You alright there, kiddo?" Alan took notice of Beca's lack of communication.

"Oh, yeah." Thinking of Alan, Beca instantly remembered her earlier conversation with Chloe. "I was actually meaning to ask you something."

"Go on?"

"Uh...remember when you threatened to beat me 'black and blue' with your bamboo stick, which you held inches away from my face?"

"Only cos' you were doin' the dirty with my granddaughter."

"Right..." Beca internally rolled her eyes. She and Chloe were dating; what on earth did he expect? "So, why exactly do you own a bamboo stick?"

"Ya see, kid, I was raised in the good ol' days when everyone got a wollipin' if they acted like lil' shits." Alan explained. "I told Julia I was worried the kids would grow up spoiled, so with her permission I used to cane the boys on the ass and Chloe on the palm. I only did it the once with Chloe, she was always a very good kid. The boys on the other hand? Phew, they were lil' rascals. One time I had to-"

"Uhm, dad?" Julia interrupted with a nervous chuckle. "That's enough storytelling for tonight. You're going to scare poor Beca off, okay? I'll just see if they need help laying down the silverware" She stood up and disappeared out of the room.

"My sincere apologies, Beca." Ray whispered as soon as his wife left. "I'm afraid Alan's not quite the ticket anymore. It's questionable if he ever was, considering he used to hit my children. Which, by the way, I did not approve of."

"It's cool. To be honest, I respect him for having the guts to that. I'd be way too scared to hit my kids. Or to straight up punish them. Though Chloe would be pretty good at all that guilt trip. She'd so be the one to tell them off."

"You two are thinking about children already? Goodness me, I'm only fifty-three!"

Beca shook her head. "Not now, but definitely after we get married. I want to keep things traditional. It's better to be committed to each other first, and then start a family once we've settled into our marriage."

"That's absolutely lovely." Ray's warm smile was virtually identical to Chloe's. "Now, I know I tell you this every year - and you're probably bored of it by now - but I am so pleased my daughter has found a such a smashing young woman. I look forward to the wedding."

"Wedding? What wedding?" Clayton asked, edging closer in his seat to Beca. His eyes widened as he came to a shock realization. "Holy guacamole, are you proposing to Chloe?"

"No, dude." Beca shook her head. "I'm not proposing to Chloe."

"But will you?"

"In the future, yes. Or she might propose to me. It's whoever gets on with it first, I guess."

"You know, she's always dreamed of being proposed to in New York."

"What are you insinuating here?" Beca was interested by Clayton's sudden revelation.

"That you should propose to her in New York."

"In Times Square." Cory added. "Definitely make it Times Square. On New Year's Eve. Make sure to propose to her during the new year countdown, and then kiss her as the clock strikes twelve. She will literally love you forever."

"Are you guys serious about this?" Beca narrowed her eyes in slight suspicion; she knew Chloe's brothers adored their sister, and they probably had her best interests at heart, but Beca couldn't help thinking the worst of what they were trying to achieve.

"Oh, the boys are telling the truth." Ray nodded. "Chloe's wanted this more than anything. Well, unless you count winning the ICCAs."

"And wanting to date you." Clayton added.

"Yes, _and_ wanting to date you."

"When you head to New York for your proposal, make sure you take her to a show on Broadway." Chad said, trying to stifle his laughter. "I strongly suggest _Avenue Q_ -"

"I strongly de-suggest that." Clayton glared at his younger brother. Cory did the same. "She likes romantic comedies and dramas."

Ray sighed and ran his fingers through his thinning hair. "The joys when your incredibly immature sixteen year-old son discovers a rude puppet musical."

Beca smirked to herself; clearly the redheaded men didn't know Chloe as well she did. Her girlfriend did indeed like the more conventional types of theatre, but she had a sense of humour so dirty it could easily rival Stacie's.

"You'd all be surprised. I think Chloe would be down for _Avenue Q._ Maybe I'll book that for Christmas." She looked over at the youngest of the Beales, who bore a toothy, somewhat cocky grin. "Thanks for the idea, Chad."

You are _very_ welcome, Beca." Chad said with excessive enthusiasm, earning two scoffs from his brothers. "And by the way, is there any chance I could tag along?"

"Uh, if you want-"

"You are most certainly not, young man." Ray intervened. "Chloe won't want responsibility for you, nor will her or Beca want you hovering around when they want time to themselves. Isn't that right, Beca?"

Chad looked at Beca with hope in his eyes. There was a familiar twinkle in them that seemed scarily similar to Chloe's, but Beca supposed that was because they were siblings, and so this occurrence wasn't really coincidental when she thought about it.

"Apart from Broadway, you probably won't enjoy yourself." Beca shrugged. "I like to do a lot of walking and touring, and Chloe likes spending a good twenty-five years in each department store. And, uh...you'd have to have your own room, so." She added awkwardly.

Chad sniggered. "Because you two are always having sex-"

Cory punched Chad's shoulder. "Shut up, you ass!"

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I didn't even punch you that hard!"

"Boys, stop it." Ray warned. His icy blue eyes stared the boys down as he shot them a deafening glare. Cory and Chad quickly fell silent, avoiding eye contact by all means necessary. Ray then glanced at Beca. "And I hope you're keeping my daughter safe with all your...extracurricular activities."

Chad snickered, doing all he could to restrain himself from exploding into fits of laughter. Even Clayton and Cory chuckled at their father's remark, but they were more impressed than amused when Beca didn't seem to cower away in humiliation like she had done in the past.

"Yeah, of course." Beca nodded. "We don't use a...y'know, _that,_ but Chloe's on the pill."

"One form of contraception is never enough, Beca. Bare that in mind."

Beca was no longer embarrassed whenever it came to this particular discussion with Ray, but it did make her feel a tinge of uncomfort. He brought it up each and every time Beca visited the Beales, no matter how keen he was on her. She was aware Ray wasn't born yesterday, and had four children to call his own, but there was still an underlying awkwardness when it came to discussing sex with his own daughter.

It wasn't as if she would scream from the rooftops 'yeah, we don't use condoms because it makes it easier to bang your sex goddess of a daughter until she cums a fucking river.' She'd probably never see the light of day again. All of the men in Chloe's life were incredibly overprotective of her despite her being the eldest sibling, and they were sure to intervene if Beca was that idiotic. Which she wasn't.

"I-I know, but...we don't like the...the thing that-"

"You can say 'condom' around us. We're all grown ups here. Well, aside from Chad."

"Thanks, dad." Chad responded in a dry tone. "Means a lot."

"Hi, guys." Chloe bounced into the room. "Auntie Sandra said the turkey's gonna be five minutes so she wants us all to get seated. What are you talking about?"

"Condoms." Clayton stated.

"Why?"

"Uh..." Beca gave a hesitant laugh and stood up. "It doesn't matter, babe."

"Oh, okay." Chloe smiled, wrapping an arm around Beca's waist and snuggling into her side.

As they walked out of the living room, Clayton noticed Chloe's hand subtly shifting to Beca's ass, giving it an almighty squeeze followed by a gentle slap. Beca rapidly reciprocated his sister's actions.

He frowned, thinking back to what had happened last Thanksgiving. Things had well and truly blown out proportion when his sister and her girlfriend were caught in the act.

Thankfully, everyone else was preoccupied with their own conversations as they took their sweet time standing up and making their way to the expansive dining room. Clayton knew it was completely unnecessary to call Beca and Chloe out; his sister was madly in love, and that was all the reassurance he needed.

* * *

"This is _so_ good." Chad said with a mouthful of mash potato.

Alan narrowed his eyes at his grandson from across the table. "Swallow before you talk, boy. Ain't nice to see what's goin' on in that trap hole of yours."

Chad gulped down his food. "Sorry, granddad."

"Sorry don' cut it, you-"

"Dad, _no."_ Julia intervened. "Drink your soup, okay?"

"Oh, I'll drink my doggone soup alright."

"Amazing, your granddad didn't even mention your dress." Beca mumbled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Chloe giggled and whispered back. "Ssh, don't speak too soon."

There was an fantastic assortment of colourful foods that concocted stunning smells. Save for Chloe, who was a vegan (unless she cracked and went on her candy binge, but that hadn't been for a number of weeks), the entire family ensured they made room on their plates for some delicious roasted turkey.

"'What do you call an evil turkey?'" Cory asked, reading from the strip of paper. When nobody replied, he shrugged and continued. "'The Poultry-Geist.'"

Everybody remained silent aside for Chloe, who giggled at her brother's attempt at a joke. "That's a good one, Cory."

"Thanks, sis."

"Did you just fake that to be nice?" Beca hushed.

"I'm his big sister, I couldn't be mean to him."

"Okay, did you _ever_ fight with your brothers when you were kids?" Beca arched an eyebrow at Chloe. Her girlfriend's close-knit bond with her brothers seemed too good to be true.

"Oh, all the time. Clayton and I would always pick on each other. Sometimes we'd gang up on Cory, but never to Chad. I was nine when he was born, and by then I realized I needed to set an example for all my brothers. So I toned it down like, a _lot_."

"Well, he turned out just fine, didn't he?" Beca teased.

"Shut up and eat your carrots."

"What if I want to eat something else?" Beca pressed her lips against Chloe's ear. "Like your pecan pie?"

Chloe snorted. "If you're trying to turn me on, it isn't working. Describing my pussy as 'pecan pie' really wasn't your best bet, was it?"

"Hmm, how about banana basket?"

"Surely these can't get any worse."

"Cherry pie?"

"Going back to the pies, I see. What is it with you and all this food porn?

"Scrambled eggs between the legs?"

"Ew, Beca. That's just gross. I'm trying to eat here." Chloe forked a brussel sprout into her mouth and chewed on it.

"Trying, but failing with style."

Chloe swallowed her food and chuckled. "Ever the supportive girlfriend."

Beca pecked Chloe's cheek. "I'm supportive in other ways. For instance, have I told you how sexy you look tonight?" Her eyes darkened with lust as they hungrily stared at Chloe's cleavage.

"You so wanna get laid, don't you?" Chloe smirked. "I thought you were the one that said I haven't seen my family since August, and so we couldn't stay back at the hotel and prioritise our sex life over any of our responsibilites like we normally do."

"Me? Turning down sex with _you?_ No way."

"Forgetful as well as deaf, I see."

"What are you two being all secretive about?" Julia asked from across the table. "You've been playing Telephone the past five minutes."

"Uh...it's nothing, mama." Chloe gave a hesitant laugh as Beca sneaked her hand under the table and rubbed up and down her thigh.

"If your mom knew what a little slut you can be-"

"Beca, I swear to fucking god, you are _not_ giving me that dirty talk in front of my entire family at Thanksgiving dinner." Chloe hissed.

"Tell me you don't like it and I'll stop." Beca demanded, her voice husky and hoarse. She knew Chloe wanted it; she definitely wanted it earlier, and now Beca was more than willing to take up her offer. "Go on, tell me. You fucking love it, don't you? You love being Daddy's little slut."

Chloe parted her lips and nodded, her cheeks almost as red as her hair and that day's sunset. It wasn't as if she could deny it, given by throbbing, burning centre, but she certainly didn't want to give Beca the satisfaction of agreeing with everything she said.

"Mmm, well you're gonna have to wait until we get back to the hotel." Beca winked. "I want you to put that lingerie to good use."

"Yes, Daddy. Anything for you."

Chad edged closer to Chloe, scraping his chair across the floor. "If you guys _are_ playing Telephone, I want in."

Chloe tried to control her moans as Beca started stroking her essence through her slightly damp panties. "W-We're not. C'mon, Beca, let's get a bit of air." Chloe pushed Beca's hand away and pulled down her dress as she stood up with shuddering legs. She nearly stumbled over her heels from her immense struggle to stay upright.

Beca offered her arm for Chloe's support. Chloe gladly accepted it. "Whatever you want, princess." She said innocently.

"Chloe? What's the matter, darling?" Ray frowned with concern as he saw Beca aiding Chloe out of the room.

"She feels a bit ill. I'm helping her walk outside for some air." Beca replied.

"Oh, okay." Ray seemed unconvinced by Beca's excuse, but he chose not to say otherwise. "Do what you must."

Once Beca and Chloe were out of sight from everybody else, Chloe pushed Beca up against the wall and kissed her desperately. Beca could feel the waxy texture of Chloe's freshly applied lipstick pressing against her lips.

They fought for dominance as Beca attempted to move away and lead Chloe out into the yard whereas Chloe was determined to keep Beca at her mercy, and if that meant making out in the hallway where anybody could catch them, then so be it. She tugged at Beca's tie and untied it, followed by unbuttoning her collar. Beca's neck breathed from the removal of her restraints.

"Chloe..." Beca groaned through their kisses. "Out...side..."

Chloe pulled away, completely breathless and incredibly horny. She nodded and dragged Beca all the way down the hall, through the glasshouse and out into the pitch darkness of the yard. They kissed for a few minutes longer before an idea struck Chloe to the very core. A ridiculously hot idea.

"You know, your gravy tastes delicious, Daddy. I wanna drink it all." She purred, her hand resting just below Beca's belt.

Beca smirked. "Thought you weren't into all this 'food porn?'"

"Oh, I am now." Chloe pawed at at her girlfriend's growing tent.

"Mmm, in that case...I've got something I wanna put in your cornucopia after I coat your mouth with my thick gravy."

"And then you can butter my biscuit, hmm?"

"Fuck, I'd love to butter your biscuit, babygirl."

Beca slipped her hand up Chloe's skirt and ran her fingertips along the edge of her girlfriend's panties, occasionally fondling with Chloe's ass. Chloe quietly moaned as she felt Beca's heat pressing against her barely covered crotch. She latched her lips on to Beca's, pulling her in for a slower, more sensual kiss and begun unbuckling her belt.

But before they could go any further, the back door clicked open. Beca and Chloe sprung apart and tore their hands off each other, their hearts thumping in their chests as they stared in the direction of the intruder.

"Cla-wait, Chad...?" Chloe stammered.

"Yeah, uh..." For the first time that evening, and likely in a long time, Chloe's loud-mouthed youngest brother was having trouble to think of anything to say. "I kinda heard you guys...'food porning' and stuff. So I thought it'd be funny if I snuck up on you, cos' it was pretty obvious why you came out here, but I...well, I didn't realize how weird that'd be to watch your sister having sex with her girlfriend. Also, uh...I don't get why you thought I was Clay-"

"Yeah, that's pretty fucking weird, dude." Beca spat as she attempted to cover herself. Here she was, standing with a furious boner pleading for some release, and Chad had decided to amuse himself and interrupt their moment right at the wrong time. She was sexually frustrated and it showed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I-I don't know-"

"Oh, you fucking do, you lying little-"

"Beca, don't." Chloe sighed; she was just as irritated as Beca was, but she would hate to take it out on her brother. "He's just...curious, I guess. Is that right, Chad?"

"Y-Yeah, a bit." Chad admitted. "I'm getting older and...it's confusing. It's not like I don't know what sex is, but I just...don't really know what to do or what to say, and that's really scary...especially if I'm at college. I thought if I asked you guys, I'd have a better idea, because it's so awkward to ask mom and dad. But I...didn't really know how to put it to you."

"Aww, it's okay, Chaddums." Chloe cooed as she walked over to Chad and gave him a quick cuddle. "We get it. There's no need to feel insecure. You can talk to us any time, you know that. Just give us a call and we'll help you out with whatever you need."

"Yeah, instead of interrrupting us." Beca said.

"It's not his fault you were horny, _Beca."_ Chloe narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, but it's your fault for wearing that fucking dress of yours, _Chloe."_

"Well, that fucking suit of _yours_ was putting naughty thoughts into my mind the second you put it on, but I didn't give in to my urges, did I? And anyway, you kept it well into your pants until dinner."

"What can I say, I was in the mood for a different meal."

"Uh, guys?" Chad said before Chloe could shoot back her response, his eyes darting from side to side. "I'm still here."

"You wanted sex education, we're just getting started." Beca quipped. "At the end of this you'll be a motherfucking pro. Take notes, kid."

* * *

Once dinner and desert had been inhaled, and gifts had been exchanged, many of the guests said their goodbyes and left. Beca would've done the same if Chloe hadn't been so adamant on them staying until the very end of the evening. Beca wouldn't argue against that in spite of wanting her down time with Chloe; her girlfriend wanted to make the most of their remaining time in Orlando by spending it with her family, which was completely understandable. Beca just hoped Chloe wouldn't be too tired once they reached the hotel.

They were back on the couches in the living room. Chloe was talking to her cousins while Beca started to draw up a plan with Chad on offering some valuable advice about the wonderful world of sex. Beca didn't think of herself as a great teacher, but the boy was surprisingly captivated by her scrappy explanations. He nodded along to everything she said, even when she wasn't sure what she was blabbering on about.

Another hour flew by and Chad was growing increasingly drowsy. He streched his arms out and emitted a soft yawn. "Phew, learning about orgasms sure does take its toll on you, huh?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Ray said, preoccupied with reading his newspaper.

"You did well for your first lesson." Beca smiled. "Next time, we'll be talking how _you'll_ be making the girl orgasm. Text me first to check if I'm free, I don't like getting a call when I'm making a mix."

"Or while you're making Chloe orgasm."

"Yeah, that too."

I heard my name and 'orgasm' in the same sentence." Chloe said, craning her neck to face her brother and girlfriend. "I'm suspicious."

"You should be."

"Mmm hmm. Hey, do you wanna make a move soon? It's getting late."

"Yeah, sure." Beca nodded and arose from her seat. She was silently hoping Chloe's sudden decision to leave was to finish what they had started.

"You're leaving? But why?" Chad wondered, unable to hide his disappointment.

"Our flight's at twelve tommorow. We've gotta get up pretty early."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, sweetie." Julia reassured her son. "They're coming for New Year's."

"Totes, Chaddums. You aren't getting rid of us that easily." Chloe grinned.

"Wait, so does that mean we've gotta get dressed up again?" Beca asked. It seemed like her plans for Broadway would be postponed for another year. "Because you know I don't do suits-"

"'If you look good, you'll feel good.'" Everybody chorused monotonously.

"Right, right." Beca chuckled and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Point taken."

* * *

"You bonded with my brother over sex. Why am I not-"

Beca silenced Chloe with a quick kiss. "Hey, aren't you glad I found a common interest with him?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "And that just so happened to be sex?"

"He came to me about his issues and I'm helping him out."

"What am I, invisible? Pretty sure he came to _us._ We're a collective unit, Becs."

"Uh huh."

Beca and Chloe had arrived back at the hotel far later than they had intended. Chloe had taken a more sensible, adult approach (keeping in mind what her dad had told her) and immediately changed out of her dress and into her pyjamas. Reluctantly, Beca had done the same and laid down beside her girlfriend, allowing herself to become tangled in Chloe's arms.

"You know," Beca begun. "The lube and lingerie weren't even used on this trip. I feel like they were a wasted addition to our suitcases."

"Oh, poor you." Chloe poked her tongue out. "You're acting like I didn't promise you a lapdance the second we get back to Barden."

"Because you didn't." Beca frowned.

"Well I'm promising you one now, right in this very moment."

"It better be a good lapdance. You left me jerking off in the fucking yard, Chloe. The _yard."_

"And you took a grand total of five minutes before you came back inside. You must've been really horny." Chloe smirked when Beca rolled her eyes at her.

"You know I was, asshole. If you didn't wear that fucking dress-"

"Okay, I refuse to talk about my dress, or your suit, or all this sex talk we've had with half my family."

"Are you refusing to talk about the artisan bread as well?" Beca sniggered.

"...I will actually murder you in your sleep."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how this chapter grew as much as it did, all from one suggestion of having Beca wear a suit. But I'm following a chronology off their senior year (if you hadn't picked up on that), and so I thought Thanksgiving would be a good time to have Beca and Chloe all dressed up. Of course, this won't be the only suit!Beca chapter. I personally love the idea and I'll use it again. Maybe she'll be wearing a tux this time. Hmm.
> 
> My apologies for the lack of sexy times, but I promise a big one's coming in the next few chapters. I don't always like to write a lot of smut. I tend to be a lot more plot driven when it comes to my stories. I wanted to bring Chloe's family in for...reasons. All shall be revealed in the future. And trust me, jealous!Beca is coming, which is one I'm super excited for. One of our friendly anti-Bechloe douchebags will be making an appearance. Any guesses as to whom it could be?
> 
> And as always, thank you for your continued support. It really does encourage me to keep writing these stories if I know people out there are reading them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was lying to one side on the couch as she skim-read through the contents of her biology textbook and jotted down some summaries in her notepad. She had thought long and hard about what her father had told her over Thanksgiving and concluded that she'd have to seriously crack down on her studies, even if that meant pushing acapella practice aside. Majoring in biology was no easy task, and on top of having two minors - one in which she had failed on multiple occasions - Chloe knew she was in for a difficult year.

Naturally, she felt guilty for not focusing on the Bellas as much as she had done in previous years. The Bellas had been her driving force all throughout college. She loved to sing, she was good at it, and it provided her with the perfect escape she needed from all her responsibilities.

Though Alice's reign of terror was something she'd never wish to remember, the current Bellas - those she and Aubrey recruited themselves - had became a literal family. They were a sisterhood of grand proportions that supported each other and laughed together.

And of course, that included Beca. It was because of the Bellas that Chloe had came to meet her soulmate. Life was all about chance, and deep down Chloe knew that if she wasn't a Bella, her and Beca were unlikely to ever cross paths. Her girlfriend would have been on that plane to Los Angeles within a matter of months, never to return.

It was a terrifying to think that a slight change of Chloe's college experience could result in such a drastically different outcome. But luckily, that hadn't happened, considering Beca was currently fluttering about the house, moving all her possessions from upstairs into the newly discovered basement bedroom they were set to share.

She would forever be in debt to the Bellas, but her education - the reason why she was even at college in the first place - needed to come first, no matter how guilty she felt for prioritising it. She was driven to this conclusion partially because of her father's forewarning in having no more financial support to pay her student loans, but also because it had came to make her realize that being not far off twenty-five years old and still in the process of studying for a degree - that she should have completed at aged twenty-two - was ridiculous. She had neglected her work for far too long and had became spoiled by her privileges.

When considering that Chad was only two years younger than Emily, and Clayton was set to graduate the same exact time as her, Chloe had every right to feel embarrassed by her position as an incredibly super senior. And she did, now that reality had hit her like a ton of bricks.

Chloe begun colour coding her notes, as she always did, and highlighted a few areas of the page she was on in her textbook. She always preferred to make her work more eye-catching and bold over dreary and depressing.

According to Aubrey, the process of note-taking and highlighting wasn't as effective as most would first assume. She once mentioned that Chloe's study techniques 'lacked effort and utility.' It was evident she knew what she was talking about, considering she had graduated top of her class with a Master's Degree in Law and Politics, yet her criticisms of anything and everything Chloe did convinced her best friend into doing the exact opposite.

Chloe shook Aubrey out of her mind and continued studying, occasionally hearing the clang of Beca's equipment as her girlfriend heaved it down the stairs. Chloe rolled her eyes and put her earphones in to blot out the sound.

Beca was so incredibly stubborn and refused all aid from her girlfriend, insistent that she could move everything herself - including Chloe's own possessions. So far, she had been at it for two hours; that time would've been cut in half if she had swallowed her pride and allowed Chloe to help instead of calling Chloe 'a fragile flower that is exempt from all forms of hard labour.' Chloe was far from weak. If anything, Beca was more of a fragile flower; she never exercised unless sex was involved.

Now thoroughly into her music, Chloe didn't hear the front door click open. Emily stepped inside, dragging a medium-sized suitcase behind her. She rolled it into the living room and left it standing upright beside the wall. The house was unusually tranquil, save for the soft singing from behind. Emily turned towards the noise and saw a moderately focused Chloe making her notes.

As much as she loved spending time with her real family, Emily had missed her Bella sisters. Particularly her parental figures. Beca and Chloe had made her feel welcome from the moment she joined, both knowing how intimidating the first few months of college could be. But they themselves were also intimidating in their own right, given their astounding talents. Emily really admired that that part of them.

She smiled and walked over to tap Chloe on the shoulder. Chloe glanced up and grinned at the brunette, pulling her earphones out.

"Hey, Ems." She chirped, arising to give Emily a tight squeeze of a hug. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was okay, I guess." Emily shrugged as she pulled away, slightly suffocated by Chloe's motherly cocooning. "My mom keeps asking when we're going to start rehearsing properly for the ICCAs. She seems more excited about it than I am."

"We're starting really soon. Beca's in the middle of putting the set list together."

"She is? She didn't mention anything."

Chloe giggled as she sat back down. "That's Beca for you. She'll always spring things up out of nowhere. It's adorable."

"Yeah." Emily nodded, not knowing how else to respond. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Eventful."

"Oh. In what way was it-"

"Babe, I've got a question." Beca unintentionally cut Emily short as she walked into the room, headphones coiled around her neck. She gave a nod to Emily. "Oh, hey Legacy. What's up?"

"Hi, Beca." Emily waved. "I just got back from Chicago."

"Cool. Is that why your..." Beca gestured to Emily's cases. "Seem to be hogging all the space in here?"

Emily's smile faded. "O-Oh, I'm sorry about that-"

Beca chuckled. "Dude, I'm just kidding. Don't freak out."

Chloe beamed at her girlfriend. As annoyingly stubborn as she could be, Chloe would always love Beca's close bond with Emily. And for that, she deserved not to have anything else held against her for her earlier comments. "So, what's that question you wanted to ask, baby?"

"Don't you think it's kinda weird you call your dad 'daddy' and...you also call me the exact same thing?"

"See what I mean, Ems?" Chloe looked over to Emily, who smiled in only a slight amusement. The mention of that nickname brought back traumatic memories the younger girl yearned to flush out by any means necessary. She couldn't unsee it no matter how hard she tried. "Always springing things up out of nowhere."

"Hey, that wasn't out of nowhere." Beca defended. "I've been thinking about it this past week-"

"It took you a week to ask me that?" Chloe laughed, looking back at Beca. "Oh my god, you're so cute."

"Thanks, takes a lot of practice."

Chloe sighed. "And you ruin the moment with sarcasm. Yet again."

"What moment?"

"The moment, Beca. The moment we just had."

"There was no moment. Where's the moment?" Beca put the side of her hand to her forehead, making it seem like she was shading her eyes from the sun. Emily giggled. "Yo, moment, where are you? Get the fuck out here, man. We're waiting. Nope, can't seem to find him. What a shame. I'm sure he was a good moment."

Chloe picked up a cushion and bashed it against Beca's leg. Beca couldn't help but snigger at Chloe's attempt of aggression; even with all of her upper body strength, it still felt like a big, fluffy marshmallow was attempting to make its most lethal attack known to man, but had failed miserably in the process.

"Fuck off and let me study, you asshole." Though she seemed annoyed, there was no missing the gentle curling of her lips. "This is worse than the 'fragile flower' crap you came out with."

"Aw, you don't mean that, do you?" Beca smirked at Chloe's resilience.

"You really can be an ass when you want to be, you know."

"Well, at least it's killed all that 'cute' bullshit you've always got circling in your head."

"Oh no, that's stuck with you for an eternity. Get used to it, Becs."

Beca rolled her eyes as she pushed her headphones over her ears and took her phone out of her pocket to scroll through her playlist. "Oh, the joy."

"Ass." Chloe poked her tongue out and continued to read her textbook.

"Yeah, yeah. You love me really." Beca selected a song and stepped out of the room, staring aimlessly at the bright screen tucked in the palm of her hand.

"She's going to get serious eye strain if she's not careful." Chloe glanced up at Emily once the sound of footsteps slumping down the stairs could be heard. "She can spend up to five hours at a time working on her mixes."

"Wow, I didn't know she was that committed. She must really love music."

"Not as much as me." Chloe grinned, albeit smugly.

"Yeah...so, do you want me to leave and let you concentrate?"

"Oh sweetie, no. You can sit with me. I really don't mind. It's just Beca that distracts me, so have to get rid of her." She joked.

"That makes sense."

Chloe patted the space beside her. Emily sat down and nestled into Chloe, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder. Chloe smiled and continued making notes from her textbook, messy handwriting scribbling across the page.

"What's made you want to study all of a sudden?" Emily murmured.

"No reason." Chloe hummed as she dragged her highlighter across the freshly written sentence. "I just felt like it."

"Oh, okay." Emily couldn't tell if Chloe was telling the truth or not. It wasn't in Chloe's nature to lie, but Emily had an inkling that there was far more to the story she wasn't hearing.

Beca popped her head into the doorway, headphones back around her neck. "But seriously, don't you think it's weird-"

"Trying not to fail here!"

"Somebody's on their period!" Beca sing-songed.

"I am, actually." Chloe frowned. She didn't appreciate Beca's teasing about periods considering her girlfriend was unable to have them. Beca hadn't the slightest clue as to how awful period cramps could be. "I just started today."

"Oh, uh...sorry, Chlo."

"That's okay. You can make it up to me with our monthly ritual of tummy rubs."

"Of course, babe. Anything to make you feel better." Beca was always accommodating whenever it was Chloe's time of the month. Though it helped that she enjoyed rubbing Chloe's stomach a little too much. "Text me when you've done studying. Everything's been set up downstairs."

"Will do." Chloe nodded. "I'll be about an hour or so."

"Alright. You want me to take your cases, Legacy?"

Emily shook her head. "No thank you, Beca. I can do it myself in a bit."

"So polite. Chloe's raising you well. Back in the day, I would've been a real asshat if someone asked to do a favour for me. I was a lone wolf."

"Babe, that was three years ago." Chloe chuckled. "I wouldn't call that 'back in the day.' And you still don't like it when someone asks to help you out. That hasn't changed, has it?"

Beca smirked and winked. "Unless that someone is you."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Wait, are we on the same page here?" Beca questioned, her brow knitting together in confusion.

"No, I don't think we are." Chloe was just as puzzled as Beca. "What are you thinking about?"

"You going down on me-"

"Beca!" Chloe hissed, quickly covering Emily's ears. "Not in front of the child!"

"Dude, she's seen my dick and your vagina. I don't think she's inept to the concept of sex."

"Please don't remind me." Emily winced. Chloe took her hands away. "That was horrible."

"Snooping never gets you anywhere in life, kiddo."

"For the last time, it was Amy's fault!" Emily defended, taking full advantage of the blonde's absence. "And seriously, I'm not a little kid. I'm eighteen, for crying out loud. Why do you guys treat me like a five year-old?"

"We're your aca-parents." Chloe smiled, rubbing up and down Emily's arm. "It's our job to baby you."

Beca sniggered. "Yeah, you're our guiena pig for when we have our own kids-"

"Beca! Why are you being so obnoxious today?"

"Why are you being so whiny today?"

"My period!"

"Oh god..." Emily sighed.

"And now you're upsetting the child!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Not a child."

"You're eighteen, I'm twenty-four. You're a child. No arguments."

"Six years really isn't an age gap-"

"No arguments, young lady." Chloe shot Emily down in a hard-hitting tone.

Beca patted Emily's head out of a faux sympathy. "Don't upset your mama, Legacy." She refixed her headphones atop of her ears and left the room, singing along to the chorus of the song that was automatically set to play. " _Cause' we could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long.."_

"I-I'm sorry, Chloe." Emily stuttered, thinking she had taken their debate a little too far. "I know you're mad and-"

"I'm not mad, sweetie." Chloe reassured with a soft smile. Emily breathed an internal sigh of relief; Chloe had really made her think otherwise. "I just like being a motherly figure in your life. And as much as Beca won't admit it, so does she. It's our responsibility to ease you into college properly. I had Aubrey - she's always been so serious and really grounded me in freshman year - and Beca had me before we fell for each other. So when I say you're a child, I mean you haven't had the experience we've had."

"Like...finding your first love?" Emily proposed; it was the first thing she could think of in terms of life-long experiences.

"Not just that, but yeah. I suppose finding your first love is pretty major, but finding your soulmate is a whole other story."

"How do you know when you've found your soulmate?" Beca and Chloe were evidently soulmates, but Emily was curious as to how they first realized it.

"It's hard to explain. There's something there that clicks with the other person and you're totally swept away by them. They just get you. They're your best friend. You have a mutual respect for each other. You feel like you could trust them with your life. And you feel like you've known them forever, even when you've only just met. You know them so well you could definitely write a thesis on them, right down to all their little quirks that nobody else notices. But even though they've got their flaws - a _lot_ of them - that's what makes them real. Oh, and the banter's pretty fun too." Chloe concluded with a chuckle.

All while Chloe spoke, her eyes twinkled with excitement, bright enough to light up the sky. She wasn't intending on offering such a detailed explanation, but there was so much she could say on what a soulmate was. She wanted to get it across to Emily while reassessing everything Beca was to her. That could only strengthen her love more.

"Wow..." Emily was astounded by Chloe's speech. "You didn't seem to find that hard at all."

"When thinking about your soulmate, there's a million and one things you've gotta consider. I think all those things and more when it comes to Beca. No matter how much we laugh at each other, and no matter how much we irritate each other and argue, she'll forever be my rock." Chloe broke out into a grin.

Emily felt slightly reluctant to ask her next question. She wasn't sure what kind of reaction it would evoke out of Chloe. "That's really nice, but...how come I've never heard you guys say those things to each other?"

"We don't need to." Chloe said simply.

"I...guess that makes sense. You love each other so much you don't have to be all gushy, right?"

"Oh, no. We can be gushy." Chloe smiled. "Beca's especially bad around Aubrey."

"How come?"

"Aubrey can't stand it. No idea why."

"Oh."

Emily couldn't quite understand Aubrey and her ways; she wasn't sure if she liked her or not. They had only met twice, and on both occasions the blonde had came across as excessive. Not that she'd ever dream of telling Chloe that.

"Whoops, and now I've stopped studying." Chloe giggled as she looked down at her open textbook. "Seems like Beca's not the only one that distracts me, hmm?" She teased, placing a hand on Emily's arm.

"Uhm...I guess not." Emily awkwardly pushed a few stray hairs out of her face.

Chloe closed her textbook and put her study materials on the table opposite. "That's okay. Whenever my aca-child wants to know something, me - being your aca-mom - has to tell her."

"Thanks, Chloe."

Chloe kissed Emily's cheek and brought the younger girl in for another hug. "You're very welcome, Ems."

* * *

Later in the day, Chloe's once mild stomach pains had now risen to the surface. She had given up on studying for the day in favour of a lay down on her new bed in the basement, doing all she could to shake the cramping away. She cuddled up to the plush teddy hot water bottle Beca had bought her last Christmas, pressing it hard against her lower abdomen.

"Hey, I made you a hot cocoa. It's that Aztec thing you like." Beca stepped in carrying a mug. "My little apology for being an ass."

"Thank you, baby." Chloe slowly sat up and gratefully took the mug with a weak smile.

She sipped the thick, bitter liquid. Warmth exploded in her mouth from the chili, the cinnamon gave it a delectable spice and the sweet vanilla countered the bitterness. The drink itself wasn't steaming hot, but Beca knew that was how Chloe loved it. Warm cocoa always made her feel better.

"Mmm." Chloe licked her lips. "You're getting good at making these."

Beca smiled. "I'm glad you appreciate my skills, babe."

"Oh, I appreciate _all_ your skills." Chloe said with a wink and took another sip. "Wait..." She squinted her eyes and scanned the surface. "Did you put the marshmallows in?"

"Fuck, I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Beca mumbled. "We're all out of marshmallows, vegan and non-vegan."

Chloe gave one of her smirks that almost always translated to 'I want something and because you're so whipped, I know you'll get it for me.' "Becs?"

"Yeah, Chlo?" Beca sighed; what was coming next was so utterly predictable that she no longer felt the need to argue otherwise.

"Can you go to the store and buy me some vegan marshmallows please?"

"Yes, dear." Beca responded with monotony. She grabbed her wallet and car keys from the desk and shoved them in her back pocket. "But promise me you won't throw a strop if I can't get the vegan ones."

"I'm not eating gelatine, Beca." Chloe frowned. "Either you get vegan marshmallows or I'm withholding."

"When we first started dating, I would've never guessed you'd be this demanding." Beca mumbled, only half-joking about the matter.

She was tempted to criticise Chloe's guilty pleasure in eating an excess of candy, a complete contradiction to her normal attitudes towards anything that had an animal involved in its production. Such as when she'd eat Haribos, which were full of gelatine. But Beca knew that was very likely turn into a heated debate, and even had the potential to escalate into a very unnecessary fight. Especially when Chloe was on her period.

"The life of a vegan is a demanding one, but it's so worth it. Living in a cruelty-free way is totes refreshing. No meat products, no eggs, no leather-"

"Uh, babe? You own like a gazillion pairs of suede boots."

"Suede isn't leather."

"I think you'll find it is."

"I think you'll find it isn't."

"Okay, smartass." Beca mocked. _"Google_ it."

Chloe placed her mug down on the bedside table and picked up her phone, typing into the search engine _is suede leather?_ Moments later, a short explanatory paragraph came up. Chloe read part of it aloud. " _'Suede leather is made from the underside of the skin, primarily from lamb-_ 'oh my god!" She gasped and threw her phone down on the mattress. "This is a travesty! I can't wear this!"

"Told you."

"Okay, I've got another favour. While you're out, can you donate all my suede boots to the charity shop?"

"Chloe, are you nuts? You spent a fucking fortune on those things. I can't just-"

"Innocent lambs have been killed for my consumption! I am an awful human being!" Chloe fanned herself in an exaggerated fashion.

"Awful? Babe, you're the most perfect human being I've ever seen in my whole life." Beca lent down to peck Chloe's cheek.

Chloe narrowed her eyes as Beca started nuzzling her cheek. "Funny, earlier you said I was whiny-"

In an instant Beca was pulling back and slid her faded leather jacket on. "Vegan marshmallows, was it?"

"And don't forget to get rid of my shoes." Chloe caught Beca rolling her eyes as grabbed her combat boots and started to push them over her feet. "Oh, and I still want my tummy rub when you come back. Don't be long."

"Anything you desire, your royal highness." Beca bent down to tie her laces. The one thing she was moderately capable of tying without Chloe's intervention. "You want a unicorn? I'll get it. How about the Statue of Liberty? Pfft, that's child's play. I can do better. I can get you the fucking moon."

"You literally got all of those from _Despicable Me._ And you say you don't watch movies."

"Jesse made me watch it. He claimed it would 'thaw my frozen heart.'"

Chloe rose an eyebrow. "Did he make you watch _Frozen_ as well by any chance?"

"No, that was you."

"Was it? Are you sure it wasn't Jesse?"

"You may know me inside and out, but you always forget I have a photographic memory. Ironic, huh?" Beca chuckled as she stood back up. "We were with Aubrey and her ex, Unicycle, and I started taking the piss halfway through the movie because I was bored-"

"As per normal." Chloe cut in.

Beca rolled her eyes and continued. "I said you were the ginger sister and Aubrey was the blonde sister, so Aubrey got triggered and started criticising me for 'resorting to the most pathetic of stereotypes.' I laughed at her, she nearly punched me in the face, then all four of us got kicked out because some asshole put a complaint in. Not that I could blame them. Aubrey was fucking nuts that day."

Chloe blinked a few times, trying with all her brain power to recall the events Beca had explained just moments before. "I...really don't remember any of that."

"You were pretty sleepy and dozed off a few times. Maybe that's why. I'd worn you out the night before." She added with a smirk.

"Okay, now _that_ I remember."

"Dirty bird." Beca snickered and shook her head, walking towards the steps. "Right, marshmallows, boots - I'm debating whether I should pretend I got rid of them or not," Chloe blew a puff of air and pointed to the cupboard, "Yeah, you're right. Considering I never even took them, I can't really pull that one off."

"Take the boots, Beca." Chloe frowned. "You're not getting out of this."

"Alright, I'll take the fucking boots. God's sake, woman. You and your veganism." Beca mumbled under her breath as she stomped over to the cupboard.

Chloe flopped down on the bed. "I heard you."

"Yeah, that was the point."

Beca pushed down the handle and opened the door. There was a whole three shoe racks for Chloe alone. Beca couldn't understand the fascination her girlfriend had with footwear; they simply existed to protect one's feet from any of the disgusting or dangerous things left on the sidewalk. Sure, she did love a pair of kickass combat boots or hi tops, but anything ridiculously expensive was a no-go.

She sighed and started throwing anything suede into a plastic box. Hundreds of dollars worth of shoes disappeared in a flash. It was incredibly careless of Chloe to want to get rid of them, but if somebody else would benefit than perhaps that made up for how wasteful this whole process was. Even though Beca could respect that her girlfriend felt happier not wearing those shoes, the fact that Chloe consistently 'forgot' she was a vegan did irk Beca quite a bit.

* * *

"What's that you've got there, Mitchell?" Upon pausing her game, Stacie took notice of Beca's tiny arms carrying a large box through the living room. "You still moving into the basement?"

"Nah." Beca shook her head. "I finished a few hours back. These here are Chloe's shoes."

"What are you doing with them?"

"Beats me. She wants them gone because they're suede."

"Don't tell me, she didn't realize suede is a variation of leather."

"Bingo."

"Damn, that must be annoying."

"Oh, you don't even know, dude." Beca looked to the television screen followed by the controller clutched in Stacie's hands. "What are you playing?"

" _Assassin's Creed Syndicate._ Then I'm going online for some _World of Warcraft._ "

"All those words, they're going over my head."

"You asked." Stacie shrugged and proceeded to unpause her game when Beca spoke again.

"I'm heading to the store. Is there anything you want?"

"Any soda. I'm cool with whatever."

"Sure, okay."

"By the way, when's rehearsals starting up again?" Stacie wondered. "We haven't got long until the ICCAs. And then there's Worlds coming in June."

"Uh, no clue. Ask Chloe."

Stacie had often brought the Bellas up as of late. Beca couldn't tell if she was growing increasingly irritated by how blasé everyone seemed to be acting when it came to rehearsals. Stacie had just as much hunger for success as Chloe and Aubrey did, and it always showed in their performances.

But in truth, even Beca wasn't sure when they'd begin rehearsing properly. Sure, she had formed the basis of their mix, though she hadn't done much else. Chloe seemed more preoccupied with actually wanting to graduate this year than anything else, especially after last week's discussion at the Beales. Given how much she cherished the Bellas, this was very unlike her.

"Organised, aren't we?" Stacie teased.

"I've got my internship. Things are a bit haywire at the moment."

"You're only there twice a week."

"Still."

Stacie rose an eyebrow in slight suspicion. "And all you do is make the coffee. You don't seem that stressed to me."

"Hey, it's more difficult than it looks." Beca defended.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it is."

"I'd like to see you try, Stace."

"I happen to make a fantastic cappuccino."

"Yeah, you deserve a fucking medal." Beca mumbled, placing the box down to open the front door. She picked it back up and left, leaving a smug Stacie to return to her gaming.

* * *

As Beca was about to insert the car keys into the ignition, she heard a light tap on the window. Emily stood there with her arms wrapped around her torso, shaking in the icy breeze. Beca reached over and pushed open the passenger seat, assuming that Emily wished to join her.

"Howdy, stranger." Beca said as Emily climbed in and sat down. "You wanna go on a trip to the supermarket, huh? It's not as great as it sounds."

"Stacie told me you were heading out, so I thought you could use some company." Emily smiled, strapping herself in.

"You're a good aca-child."

"Thanks."

Beca backed out of the driveway and was soon hitting the road. It was only a fifteen minute drive to the nearest store, but Atlanta rush hour traffic made it seem like an eternity. And not to mention the insane drivers who felt it was necessary to constantly cut across lanes, just narrowly avoiding the front of the car. Beca's palm ached from how hard she smashed her hand against the horn.

As all vehicles came to an abrupt halt, Beca groaned and propped her elbows up on either side of the steering wheel, resting her hands underneath her chin. "The things I do for you, Chloe. You send me out in rush hour traffic to get fucking marshmallows."

Emily, who had been gazing out of the window for the majority of the journey, took Beca's lack of concentration on the road as a sign that she would be willing to converse. "Hey, I was talking to Chloe earlier about soulmates and stuff."

"Mmm hmm." Beca tried her hardest to false interest. In that moment, she wasn't in the mood for any discussions about her girlfriend; she had been the cause of all this aggravation. "And what did she say?"

"She was explaining how you know when someone's your soulmate. Like, you just make an instant connection with each other. Is that how things happened with you guys?"

"Yes and no." Beca sighed; if they was going to be gridlocked on this godforsaken road for awhile, there was no reason why she shouldn't occupy herself. "It took me awhile to realize I liked her, and it took me even longer to realize that she liked me back. So to answer your question, there wasn't really an instant connection with her, but something was always there. I just didn't know it."

"You guys started dating in May 2013, right?" Emily wondered.

"June 8." Beca corrected. "It'll be three years the day after Chloe's birthday."

"Wow...and to think I was fifteen when you guys started dating."

"That's why we see you as a kid."

"Yeah, Chloe explained all that earlier. That's what led us to the whole talk on soulmates in the first place. I kinda stopped her from studying." Emily smiled sheepishly.

"If it's you, she's cool with it. She loves you a lot, Em."

"I love her too. And you, Beca." Emily grinned. "Can't forget my other aca-mom, can I?"

"Leaving the best until last, I see." Beca smirked. "Also, I coud be your aca-daddy for...sentimental reasons."

Emily froze over, earning a snigger from Beca. "Please no."

* * *

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"Mmm..."

Beca slipped her hand underneath Chloe's shirt and rubbed slow, soothing circles on her girlfriend's tense muscles. She put the occasional pressure around the abdomen, kneading and pushing down where she imagined it ached the most.

Chloe closed her eyes and relaxed into Beca's magic touch, smiling in content; the marshmallows were absolutely delicious and a fantastic addition to her third round of hot cocoa.

"You're the best..." She mumbled. "What would I do without you?"

"For a start, you wouldn't have had those marshmallows." Beca stroked around Chloe's belly button.

"But it was worth the hassle, huh?"

"No, it really wasn't." Beca frowned. "I sat in forty-five fucking minutes of traffic to get those things."

"You're such a meanie."

"Well, it's better than being obnoxious."

"Mmm, true."

Chloe bit down on her lip as Beca lent forwards and started peppering light kisses along her stomach, all while continuing to massage. She moaned quietly, loving the feeling of Beca's tender lips pressed up against her skin. As much as she didn't want it to, Beca's actions sent a rush of heat to her needy centre, slowly but surely turning her on.

Beca kissed her way up Chloe's chest, skipping over the hem of her shirt to land straight on her collarbone. She nipped and suckled the flesh before finally giving Chloe's parted lips the attention they deserved. Chloe slipped her tongue into Beca's mouth and Beca quickly reciprocated, slyly shifting her hand to Chloe's left breast and palming it in her hand. She pinched at the hardened nipple, earning a loud gasp from the redhead below.

"You like that, hmm?" Beca husked. "You like it when Daddy massages your boobs?"

"Beca..." Chloe whined, her eyes fluttering open. "I can't...I'm too sore. And I'm tired from all that studying."

Beca nodded in understanding and slid down beside Chloe, doing all she could to mask her dismay. It was the second time within a week that Chloe had denied sex, and it was starting to take its toll on Beca. "It's fine. I get it. Don't worry, babe."

"You're so amazing. I love you."

Beca dropped a kiss on the back of Chloe's neck and begun spooning her. "Yeah, I'm pretty great, aren't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...not sure if this one's all that great. I'm trying to build things up in terms of Emily's questioning and both Chloe and Beca neglecting the Bellas a bit, so this was setting things up more than anything. I hope some of the humour made up for the lack of plot.
> 
> Thank you for all your suggestions, I'm weighing them all out in my mind . Due to much demand, next chapter we'll be having a date night.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca had an arm resting behind her head as she haphazardly scrolled through the pictures on her phone. Amy often called it 'The Great Gallery of Red' or 'Ginger Ninja Apparel', and anybody could see why.

The majority were selfies Chloe had taken. Out on the quad listening to her music, lounging on the sofa in a cosy-looking hoodie, sitting with anticipation at a Braves game (even though she didn't support them), messing around while she was bored stiff in a traffic jam. Beca wouldn't tell Amy, but it certainly was a 'great gallery.' Chloe was an art and deserved to be treated with such immense care; a masterpiece forever in the making was priceless.

She soon stumbled across one of her favourite photographs of Chloe at the beach. Her girlfriend held a towel wrapped around her body and was walking back towards the ocean barefoot, her hair damp and stringy. She was looking back at the camera and flashed a pearly-white smile, bright eyes concealed behind a pair of sunglasses. It was just them surrounded by miles of soft sand and tranquil waves; Beca would drop everything if it meant she could have Chloe in her most rawest of beauty all to herself once more. Summer was far too long of a wait.

She previously had this spontaneous snap as her screensaver before swapping it to one of the both of them after Stacie once said 'you're a little obsessed with your girl, Mitchell.' Her friend had meant for it to be a joke, but Beca overthought it more than she would've liked and settled on the decision to change the picture.

When she told Chloe about the matter, the redhead simply brushed it aside and stated that her obsession with Beca was second to none. Beca always kept it in mind whenever she saved yet another selfie Chloe had sent her.

After Beca felt she had spent a sufficient amount of time gawking over nearly half her pictures of Chloe, she tossed her phone to the side and rested the other hand behind her head. She heard a cacophony of laughter from upstairs and concluded that the girls were either having a pillow fight, a game of Spin the Bottle or having a good chinwag about any nonsense they could muster up. In other words, anything unrelated to the ICCAs or Worlds.

Chloe had joined them around an hour ago after Beca said she was drained from her internship and - in the nicest way possible - wanted a little space for awhile. Chloe was completely understanding about the matter and left the brunette to her own devices.

Beca stared up at the posters on the walls and chuckled to herself. Chloe had gone through a punk rock phase in her teenage years and owned countless _Evanescence_ and _Sex Pistols_ memorabilia. She still kept a few posters for them to poke fun at her younger, cringeworthy self. Beca couldn't believe that any of it was even remotely genuine. The whole concept of spiky, coloured hair and studded clothing just didn't seem to fit with her girlfriend.

"Hey, baby." Chloe walked down the wooden staircase. "The girls are ordering kebab. I couldn't really stay up there. You mind if I join you?"

"Dude, you have an automatic pass when it comes to spending time with me." Beca smiled, patting the space beside her. "No need to ask for permission."

"Unless you're tired and decide to kick me out." Chloe winked.

"Hey, you were cool with it."

"I was, wasn't I?"

"Mmm hmm."

Chloe wore a giraffe onesie and allowed the hood to sag over her head. Two plush, fuzzy slippers adorned her feet and squeaked with every step she took. A direct contrast to the image Beca had in her mind of a fifteen year-old Chloe wearing brightly coloured hairpieces, leather overcoats and heavy boots in sweltering Florida heat.

Beca pointed at the slippers as Chloe jumped on the bed and pushed her hood off. "What are those meant to be?"

"Teddy bears. You asked me yesterday."

"I did?"

"Yup." Chloe playfully popped the 'p'. She laid down and stretched out her limbs. "And the day before that, and the day before that-"

"Okay, I get it. have the memory of elephant."

"Beca?"

"...yeah?"

"Elephants have good memories."

"Well shit, I didn't know that."

"How did you not know that?" Chloe asked incredulously. "Haven't you heard of the saying 'an elephant never forgets?'"

"Yeah, like that's possible." Beca mumbled, unlocking her phone and continuing to look at every flash of red hair that came her way. "You take so many selfies."

"You're the one that screenshots them, creep." Chloe teased.

"Because you're gorgeous."

Chloe smirked and cuddled up into Beca's side. "Even when I'm dressed like this, huh?"

 _"Especially_ when you're dressed like this." Beca placed her phone down, pecked Chloe's cheek and draped an arn across her shoulders. "You're rather hot in a onesie."

"Mmm, well _you're_ rather hot in those boxer briefs." Chloe purred as she examined the bulge in Beca's underwear.

"You bought them, of course you're gonna say that."

"I buy all your underwear, Becs." Chloe reminded. "Before we were serious, you wore tighty-whities. And you know exactly how I feel about them. Now, would you say that you prefer these super sexy bad boys or those disgusting Y-fronts?"

Beca snorted. "More like _you_ prefer these over briefs. I mean, c'mon, _'ya'll don't need a permit for this gun?'"_ She looked down to where the quote was on her underwear to emphasize her point. "They're all so you, Chlo. Nearly everything you get me either has a corny innuendo or nineties cartoons on it."

"I'm the one that took it upon myself to upgrade your underwear drawer. I think I have the right to choose what designs I like."

"But I'm the one wearing them. I always thought briefs were more comfotable."

"You've never complained."

"Because it's really sweet of you and I don't want you to feel underappreciated if I did complain. Even though I know you're only doing it to increase your sex appeal." She added with a knowing smirk. Chloe pouted and shook her head, determined for Beca to believe otherwise. "It's true and you know it."

"I just like you having a nice pair of undies."

"Don't play the innocent. You've got a dirty little mind, Beale."

"Yeah, but you love it." Chloe poked her tongue out.

Beca reciprocated Chloe's actions. Chloe rolled her eyes and pecked Beca's lips. Beca pecked back a few times before catching Chloe's phone vibrating on the bedside table. She saw _'the awesome brother ;) :D'_ flash at the top of the dark screen and instantly knew who it was.

"Babe, your brother's facetiming."

"Which one?" Chloe sat up cross-legged. "If it's Clayton, I've gotta tell him that for the last time, Aubrey's not interested in him. He's really getting on her nerves."

"Actually it's Chad, and..." Beca frowned as she picked up Chloe's phone and handed it over. "Clayton likes Aubrey? You're serious, right?"

"I'll tell you later. It's a long story." Chloe swiped her finger across the screen to accept the call. "Hi, Chaddums." She grinned at her youngest brother.

 _"Hey, Chloe."_ Chad offered a small wave. _"How's college now that you're actually studying?"_ His smile soon turned to a teasing grin.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Can't you think of anything new? You text me that like, twice a day."

_"Nah, not that creative."_

"I realized. Anyway, how have you been?"

_"Well aside from school a big pile of shit, I guess you could say I'm okay."_

After putting a pair of sweatpants on, Beca edged closer to Chloe in order for Chad to see her. "You're in junior year, dude. It's like an endless hellhole of everything that could ever go wrong ever. Take it from someone who nearly failed theirs."

"You're not helping." Chloe sighed.

Chad laughed. _"It's cool. I've gotta agree with you there, Beca."_

"See, Chlo. I happen to be very relatable."

"Yeah, that's not a good thing. Particularly if it's anything school-related."

There was much truth behind Chloe's words. Beca had never been one for having her nose buried deep inside a textbook or producing a ridiculously long essay on baffling topics within the space of a week. Practical work had always been far more suited to her needs.

Beca sniggered and turned back to face the screen." Now, aside from the vortex that is eleventh grade, what else have you got up to?"

_"I've_ _been practicing tons for the band at the moment. We're needed at some opening ceremony when the Cavaliers face the Hornets. Everyone's been banging on about it for weeks and it's kinda annoying. I don't get football. Basketball's where it's at."_

"I'm your sister. I know these things."

Chad grinned and held up his index finger. _"Aha, but did you know Austin got us free tickets to watch the game on Thursday?"_

"Wait, what?!" Chloe exclaimed. "That's Magic versus Heat! How did he get free tickets?!"

" _His brother works in marketing for the NBA. We've been begging him to get us tickets for awhile."_

"I did _not_ know that! Oh my god, I could've flown over and watched it with you!"

_"I swear you're coming in like, three weeks?"_

"Yeah, for New Year's. But I would've came sooner if you told me about this!"

"Thanks, babe. Ditching me on the holidays for basketball." Beca patted Chloe's shoulder. "And here's me being led to believe you were a baseball nut."

"I am. I love all sports."

 _"We only had two tickets,_ Chlo. _"_ Chad shrugged. "And _even if you wanted to pay, I'm pretty sure they're all sold out by now."_

"Oh, that's fair enough. You enjoy the game, Chad. Maybe I'll see if I can catch you on TV." Chloe winked. Chad's grin could only grow. "Don't misbehave too much. I'll be watching you."

_"So you're Big Brother?"_

"Uh huh."

"The irony." Beca chuckled as she shook her head.

"How is it in Orlando weather-wise?" Chloe wondered.

 _"I_ _t's, uh..."_ Chad glanced outside his window. _"Warm. So the usual. How's Atlanta?"_

"We're freezing our tits off, dude." Beca joked. Chloe and Chad chuckled in unison. "Honestly, it's not that bad over here. Chloe may look like she's about to go hiking in the Himalayas, but we all know she's a drama queen at heart."

"Hey!"

 _"True that!"_ Chad laughed. _"Chloe's worse than all the girls in my grade."_

"That I can believe."

"I'm only wearing a onesie, guys." Chloe whined. "It's not like I'm wearing loads of layers."

 _"Yeah, but you're offended."_ Chad pointed out.

"So that automatically means you're a drama queen." Beca continued with a smirk.

"You two are a right pair." Chloe huffed.

_"Doesn't sound like you're denying it, sis."_

"Denying what?"

_"That you're a drama queen."_

"I actually hate you."

 _"Thanks._ _I hate you, too."_ Chad snickered.

"Hobbit, Fire Crotch." Amy strode down the steps and into the room uninvited. "You're needed."

Chloe sighed. "Amy, I thought I told you to quit calling me that-"

"Nope, don't think you did." Amy cut in."

"Yout memory's as bad as Beca's."

"Rude." Beca said, turning to face Amy. "So, why exactly are we needed?"

"It involves a pillow full of feathers, a load of shaving cream and one Legacy."

Chloe gasped and placed a hand to her bosom. "What did you do to poor Emily?!"

"Well..."

"I swear, if you don't tell me what you did to our aca-daughter-"

 _"Does that make me an aca-uncle?"_ Chad spoke up, having heard the conversation quite clearly.

"Right, I'm gonna sort this out." Chloe shoved the phone in Beca's hands. "Tell him I should be back soon." She kicked her slippers off, arose from the bed and jogged up the stairs. Amy followed along behind her.

 _"So...pillows, shaving cream and legacies, huh?"_ Chad snickered. _"You guys are something else."_

"Nah, it's just Amy. I love her, but she's a fucking tornado. There's no stopping her when she's at full pelt."

_"And in this case, it was torturing...what's her name?"_

"Emily Junk."

_"I'm sorry, that is so not her name."_

"Well prepare for the all-mighty mind fuck of this generation, but she's one-hundred percent Junk."

 _"Damn, that sucks..."_ Chad fell silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts together. _"Wait,_ _that reminds me of something."_

"Yeah?"

_"It's kinda relevant, kinda not. I, uh...actually had a reason for calling."_

"What's that?"

_"Well I wanted to ask you something...y'know, sex related. And I don't know why, but it feels weird to ask Chloe."_

Beca thought back to her offer on Thanksgiving and nodded. "Yeah, go for it, dude."

 _"This is gonna sound super_ _random, and I don't know if you'll wanna answer, but I was wondering what your first time like?"_ Chad asked. _"I just...wanna know what it's like, I guess."_

"Well, it wasn't as glamourous as you're probably thinking." Beca laughed as the memory jogged her mind. With anybody else, she wouldn't have been so willing to discuss her first time, but Chad was Chloe's brother, her future brother-in-law, and an all-around great kid, so she wasn't too bothered about the nature of his enquiry. "I had no idea what I was doing. I just took some chances and gambled them. Thank god I had a bit of luck on my side that night."

_"Was it with Chloe?"_

"Yeah, kid. It was."

* * *

_A simple invite back to Chloe's room for a cuddle and some after-hours gossip had quickly turned into a passionate make-out session on her bed. Considering Aubrey was back in Charleston for the weekend, Chloe had discreetly decided she would make the most of her best friend's absence. Only, Beca had no knowledge of Chloe's true intentions in regards to her friendly welcoming, and when her girlfriend pushed her down with little force, crawled up on her and pressed their lips together, she was at a loss for words._

_The occasional dry humping caused Beca's member to spring to life, begging for release. Every single nerve in her body leapt out into the open and leeched onto that temporary state of nothingness. She gulped and writhed underneath Chloe, repeatedly clenching her fingers tight to her clammy palms in an attempt to control her shaking._

_Chloe was far more preoccupied on leaving her mark. Her hand ghosted down Beca's abs, beyond the safety of her joggers and settled on her package. The sudden touch was all Beca's reflexes needed to take charge. Keeping her aggression to the minimum, her hand flung to Chloe's and she slapped it away._

_Chloe froze over and sat up on Beca's lap, concern and offense etched into her frown. "What's wrong? Don't you want me?"_

_"O-Of course I want you, Chlo."_

_Wanting someone was a very strange concept to Beca; the common 'I want' was a phrase used when a person saw an item they desired to have in their possession. So, did Chloe wish to take ownership of Beca? It didn't make much sense at all. She wasn't an object._

_"Then why did you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Take my hand off your dick?"_

_"Because I...I-I've never..." Beca stammered._

_Chloe sealed Beca's lips with a soft kiss. "Hey, you've never what, baby? Don't be shy. You can talk to me about anything, you know that."_

_"Uh...I've never had s-sex before..."_

_"I didn't hear you, Becs. Speak up." Chloe giggled._

_"I've never had sex before, okay?!" Beca snapped in a sudden panic. Chloe was completely taken aback by Beca raised voice and wide, horrified eyes. She hadn't expected it in the slightest. "Are you happy now?! Go ahead, laugh about it with Posen! I don't care-"_

_"Ssh, calm down, Becs." Chloe stroked Beca's cheek. "I'm not gonna laugh at you. There's no shame in being a virgin. If you told me that sooner, I wouldn't have been so forward."_

_"I-I...I couldn't..." Beca's voice resumed its tentativity. "It's so embarrassing..."_

_"It's not, baby. We were all virgins once. Nobody's born a sex pro."_

_"But...I thought you'd break up with me if you knew."_

_"Now why would I do that?"_

_"I don't know-"_

_"You do know, Beca. Is it because everyone else I've been in a relationship with wasn't a virgin when we got together?" Chloe was the only person Beca had ever met that could be direct while still retaining her comforting tone._

_"I guess, yeah...like, I don't know what to expect. Is it good? Is it bad? Is it just...decent?"_

_"It depends on who you're having it with. Tom, for example, is absolutely disgusting and has no idea how to please a woman. I hated having sex with him. But you know I'm a very sexual person, so I'm normally all for it."_

_"You get off on Titanium for crying out loud. Not a lot of women have a song for their 'lady jam.'" Beca chuckled in an attempt to ease the underlying awkwardness._

_"Yeah, exactly."_

_"So...what if I'm not good?"_

_"Then I won't care. I wasn't in love with Tom. And even if he was good, I'd never be attracted to him, looks and personality wise. Not like how I'm in love with you. If you're not good the first time, you'll get better. And then it'll come as second nature."_

_"You think?"_

_"Totes."_

_"Do you...wanna do it now?" Beca wondered._

_Chloe's words had made Beca envisage the possibilities of taking their relationship that one step further. It would solidify the bond and trust they shared. Anyway, eighteen years was long enough of a wait. She needed to start somewhere. And even if Beca wasn't quite sure of her abilities, Chloe seemed positive that she could still work wonders._

_"Aw, you're so adorable, Becs." Chloe cooed. "I love how you ask for permission."_

_"Uhm...thanks?" It was more of a question than a statement._

_"And yes, I would love to have sex with you."_

_"Oh, cool...so what do I do first?"_

_Chloe giggled. "Well, taking your clothes off would be a fantastic start."_

_"Uh, okay." Beca started unzipping the flyer of her jeans when Chloe gently prised her hand away. "Babe, what are you-"_

_"Let me."_

_Chloe finished the job with the utmost of care - particularly around Beca's bulge - and allowed Beca to do the honours of pulling her jeans off and casting them aside. Granted, she wasn't wearing the sexiest of underwear, but she had no idea she'd be losing her virginity there and then._

_Beca pushed down her briefs with some guidance from Chloe. Her dick bounced up, the cool air of the night beating against it. Despite Chloe's sparkling blue eyes darkening at the sight, Beca felt exposed and somewhat insecure. Nobody had ever seen her hard-on before, and that was frightening; it was all very new and completely out of her comfort zone. But Chloe had never not forced her out of her comfort zone. Everything about her girlfriend challenged her to do the unthinkable._

_Chloe licked her lips and immediately got to work. She grabbed a bottle of lube, squirted a little on her hands and rubbed them together. She took Beca's dick in her palms and slowly curled her fingers around it, feeling the occasional twitch. Beca groaned at the combined sensation of Chloe's warm skin and the cool, slippery liquid encasing her cock._

_She begun with slow, long strokes up and down the shaft and occasionally fonded with Beca's balls, wiggling her fingers like waves upon sand. As she heard a gentle whimper from the brunette below, she smirked and gradually quickened the pace._

_"Do you like that?" She asked in a husky whisper._

_"F-Fuck yes..."_

_Chloe's soft hands continued to work their magic. She had a firm grip on the base with one hand while her other was moving up and down in a frenzy, the pad of her thumb running over Beca's glistening head with every stroke._ _Beca moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. She was at breaking point; it was the tipping point of the iceberg, sending her straight over the edge._

_Her hips jerked up as she came, cum shooting into the tissue Chloe had kindly provided. She wasn't quite ready for the boldness of oral sex. A simple handjob was overwhelming in itself, but Chloe swallowing her cum and licking her cock clean would have driven her to the brink of insanity._

_"Did that feel good?" Chloe let Beca's dick fall limp against her chest. All Beca could do was nod, her lips parted._

_Chloe winked, slipped her shirt off and unclasped her bra, allowing her full, curved breasts to plunge out into the open. Beca found herself unable to tear her eyes away as they wobbled along to even the slightest of her fidgeting. Though she had seen them many a time before (Chloe had no shame in parading around half naked), she could never get enough of them._

_"You can touch, you know." She giggled, knocking Beca out of her trance._

_"R-Right..."_

_Beca started to palm at Chloe's left breast. When she felt the redhead's erect nipple under her hand, she pinched and tweaked at it. Chloe smiled and let out a groan of satisfaction, giving Beca the extra push she needed to quicken her groping. She soon switched sides and paid the same attention to Chloe's right breast._

_"Your boobs are so soft, Chlo."_

_"Mmm...now don't get me wrong, you're really good at foreplay, but your friend looks a little lonely down there." She scanned Beca's rehardening cock with a hungry, predatory gaze that intimidated Beca. "What do you say we give him some well earned attention, hmm? You think you're ready?"_

_Without thinking, Beca lent forwards to pull down Chloe's panties with shuddering hands. She was beyond terrified, and the sight of her girlfriend's dripping heat could only terrify her more. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she ended up hurting Chloe? God forbid, if she ever harmed Chloe she would never forgive herself._

_She watched Chloe pick up a small pack and tear the plastic off with her teeth, revealing a compressed condom. Chloe took her time rolling it down the whole length as she kept hold of the tip, ensuring that it never split. It was an incredibly snug fit and Beca didn't find any comfort in wearing it whatsoever, but she understood the severe implications of choosing not to_ _wear one. At least learning about protection in Sex Ed turned out to be useful in one way._

_Chloe smiled apologetically._ _"_ _I'm sorry you've gotta wear this. I don't really like condoms, and I'm sure you'll hate them, but I'm not on the pill. So we can't take any risks."_

_"Y-Yeah, uh...I'd rather not get you pregnant." Beca laughed nervously._

_"Do you wanna get up on me?"_

_"But...but I could squash you."_

_"You're barely five foot, I don't think you can squash me."_

_"...good point."_

_Chloe shifted off Beca and laid down on her back, spreading her legs wide. It took Beca almost five minutes to climb up on top of Chloe, treating it as though it were a tiresome expedition. When their faces were inches apart once more, Beca entered Chloe with a slow hesitance._

_"Fuck, Becs." Chloe breathed out. "You're so big."_

_Chloe's warm, wet folds surrounded Beca's dick. The feeling was more amazing than Beca could have ever imagined. She was able to slide in fairly easily thanks to how soaked Chloe had became (was that really because of her?) but was unsure what else she should do aside from jamming her cock in and out. Her confidence was nonexistent as it was. She couldn't go straight into overdrive with no skill or experience._

_"U-Uh...what do I do now?"_

_Chloe kissed Beca's cheek for reassurance. "Move in and out, keep it slow. You'll be just fine, babe."_

_Beca nodded and begun buckling her hips in a slow, sensual movement, carefully retracting before pushing her head up against Chloe's core. Chloe grinded up against Beca, wanting every morsel of her girlfriend inside of her. Despite the condom being a bit of a hinderence, Beca_ _stretched her so much it still felt like she was on fire, burning with want and desire._

_Confidence_ _flooded through Beca as Chloe's moans became louder with every thrust. She took the plunge and went deeper inside, but opted out of increasing her speed. She captured the redhead's lips in a saliva-infused kiss, their tongues dancing together in the dim moonlight._

_Chloe gripped Beca's back and dug her nails in, pain and pleasure wrecking her senses. She groaned into Beca's mouth while her exploration took place. Beca continued pounding into her until she came, filling the condom like air inflating a balloon._

_Beca detached her lips from Chloe's, panting heavily. Chloe was equally as breathless. Beads of sweat trickled down their foreheads and cheeks. Beca nuzzled Chloe's nose, unsure of what to say._

_Chloe nuzzled back and regained some energy to speak through light breaths, reaching up to wipe the sweat off Beca's forehead. "You were amazing, baby."_

_"T-Thanks, Chlo." Beca was still a little shaken up. She begun sliding out of Chloe as carefully as possible, not wanting to slip up and spoil everything._

_"Are you sure that was your first time?" Chloe held the condom the base of Beca's dick while her girlfriend successfully pulled out. "It seems like you've been doing this for years."_

_"I...guess I had a good teacher."_

_"You guess?"_

_"Mmm hmm."_

_Chloe wrapped the condom and gently dropped it in the trash. "I'd say you taught yourself. I just gave you a little guidance."_

_"No way." Beca shook her head as she slid off Chloe. "I would've fucked it up if you didn't tell me what to do."_

_"I told you a few pointers, Becs. The rest was all down to you."_

_"God, I fucking love you." For the first time that evening, Beca was able to say something with absolute certainty._

_Chloe grinned; the self-assured Beca who excessively used the raunchiest of language was back in business. "I love you, too."_

* * *

_"So...Chloe taught you everything you know?"_ Chad asked once he had heard the brief aspects of Beca's story. Though Beca recalled the events as if they occured yesterday, she didn't want to go into too much of the nitty gritty details. That wasn't necessary.

"I did my own research too, but yeah, she gave me the experience I needed."

_"Wow, I didn't know that."_

"Did you really expect us to tell you?"

_"Uh...no?"_

"The fact that you have to question it says everything."

"Hey, Becs." Chloe chirped as she returned back to the room and resumed her position on the bed, snuggling right up to Beca. "You and Chad still talking?"

_"Duh."_

"Yeah, you weren't gone that long."

"I was gone for forty minutes." Chloe rose an eyebrow.

"Didn't feel like it to me. Time flies, huh?"

"Not when you're helping Emily restuff her pillow and getting the girls to clean shaving cream off half the windows in the house."

"It was that bad?"

"It was like something had exploded up there."

"You sure it wasn't Amy's dump?" Beca smirked.

"Ew, no." Chloe chuckled. "Believe me, I would've known if Amy took a shit."

"Even Chad would've known if Amy took a shit. He'd probably be able to smell it all the way from Orlando."

_"Alert, I now have images of Fat Amy squatting on the couch and shitting right on the spot."_

"We didn't need to know that, dude."

" _You did, it was essential."_

Chloe rolled her eyes at her brother in an attempt to hide her amusement. "If you say so, Chaddums."

The trio's conversation lasted another hour until Granddad Alan's booming voice commanded Chad to 'shut those goddamn lights off" before proceeding to threaten him multiple times. Once Chad had said his final goodbyes and hung up, Beca stripped down to her boxer briefs and Chloe peeled her onesie off, leaving her in a pair of boy shorts. Sometimes, they had preference of sleeping in their underwear over being completely clothed.

Once Chloe shut the lights off, she pulled the covers over them, spun around in the bed and shifted close to Beca. They gazed at each other, hot breaths tickling their faces and limbs entwined in an embrace.

"What were you talking about with Chad when I was out of the room?" Chloe mumbled.

"My first time." Beca admitted; she wasn't keen on keeping silly secrets from Chloe. If she could, she would tell Chloe every minute moment of her day. "Don't tell him I told you."

"Why?"

"He was embarrassed to ask you. Not sure why."

"I do. I've watched him grow up from a newborn baby to a young man. And along the way, I've taught him a lot of things that I didn't know as a child. Aside from tying knots, because he can't do that for shit. Remind you of anyone?" Chloe giggled as Beca rolled her eyes. "Now don't laugh, but I even cried when my mom told me he had his first driving lesson. Because of our age gap, he sees me like another parent as well as his sister."

"So...what are you trying to get at here?" Beca was somewhat puzzled by Chloe's explanation.

"He's embarrassed to ask me because it's like he's asking his mom. But with you, he's totally cool with it. I just love the fact that he's comfortable enough to talk to you about this sort of thing."

"He must like me."

"Oh, he does. Chad makes it obvious when he doesn't like someone. He absolutely terrorised Tom during 2011 Thanksgiving when he overheard that asshole bitching about me to some girl. Pins everywhere."

"Okay, now I like your brother ten times more. He's fucking awesome."

"Mmm hmm." Chloe smirked, giving Beca a slight forewarning of what was to come. "So, what exactly did you tell him about your first time?"

"Okay, so I told him we were making out and you started feeling up. I freaked, we discussed it, you gave me a bit of confidence, so I sucked it up and went ahead with it."

"You didn't tell him about how amazing you were?"

"Dude, I know you were only saying that to boost my ego. I was awful and the condom totally got in the way. At least now I can fuck you seven ways to Sunday without any shitty plastic on my dick." Beca said with much nochalance.

"Seens like I boosted your ego a bit too much."

Beca grinned. "What can I say, you calling me 'Daddy' gets me all cocky."

"You're cocky anyway."

"Like you're not."

"Okay, we're both as cocky as each other. Case closed."

"Wait. Cocky as in we're both really fucking good at sex, or cocky as in we'll waltz into the ICCAs in January with virtually no practice and still manage to scrape the quarter finals because we've smashed that competition three times in a row?"

"Probably both. But now that you mention it, we do need to squeeze in some rehearsals. The girls are going a bit haywire at the moment. Take what happened earlier for example. I know you're tired from your internship, but we can schedule our rehearsal time around it."

"Chlo, it sounds like you're blaming me." Beca frowned. "You've been pushing them off more than I have to concentrate on your studying. At least I made a start on the set list-"

"Can we talk about it tommorrow? I don't want a debate."

"Yeah, okay." Beca sighed and rolled over to lay flat on her back. "Night, babe."

"Night."

Flashes of her first time replayed through Beca's mind, and it was there and then that she started to realize things were miles simpler before she took on the responsibility of leading the Bellas alongside Chloe. In reality, she was beginning to have doubts as to whether they'd ever get around to rehearsing. The end of January wasn't far off, which didn't give a lot of time, and the holidays meant that the girls wouldn't be together for the better part of two weeks.

Focusing on the Bellas seemed like an impossible task; she had college work to complete (though she put the bare minimum of effort in), a relationship to maintain, friendships to upkeep, an internship that would hopefully secure her a job for the foreseeable future and many, _many_ creative insults to think of the next time she saw Aubrey. There was a lot of pull factors dragging her away from the Bellas that, in time, she had a gut feeling her and Chloe would fall out over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be a date chapter, but I felt like some good ol' fashioned smut was long overdue. And because someone suggested a younger, more inexperienced Beca, I thought that would be perfect to tie in with Beca and Chad. Hopefully their date should be up within the week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the drama, I know you guys would've preferred it fluffy/sexy. But I promise there'll be some sexy times in the next chapter. Again, not 100% certain if I like this chapter, so if there's anything you guys aren't sure of I'll tweak some things.

The festive season was ever approaching, and Chloe - being a die-hard Christmas fanatic - was insistent on making the trip to the various events Atlanta had to offer. The Bellas had opted out in favour of watching a movie and suggested that Chloe and Beca should go alone. Chloe was more than happy to take the opportunity; a date with Beca was long overdue.

Though Beca would've preferred staying in to bake some s'mores with Chloe and cuddle up in their warm bed with a beer to share, she knew how much getting out and about during holidays meant to her girlfriend. She was also trying not to be a Grinch this time around (not that she would even know what a Grinch was, but Chloe often used the phrase during Christmastime) and would attempt to into the holiday spirit.

Chloe used their outing as an opportunity to dress up. She had thrown on an oversized sweater topped with a long overcoat, and knitted jeans were tucked into her knee-high boots. She had a stylish scarf, mittens and a bobble hat all to coordinate with the rest of her outfit.

Such an adorable attire, alongside her reddened nose and infectious giggle, saw Beca in a trance. She found herself directing frequent glances at Chloe, wanting to consume all the beauty her girlfriend had to offer, but was unable to completely digest it in its entirety; there was an infinite supply, one that would never cease to exist. And that was overwhelming, even for somebody who had been in a long-term relationship with her.

Beca was also astounded by how much effort Chloe put in to look flawless, and how all she threw on were her tartan flannel, her usual skinny jeans and her trusty leather jacket. She left the 'cute winter outfits' to her girlfriend, never quite understanding the strange fascination most woman had with them. Thankfully, Chloe wasn't judgemental and often stole Beca's shirts to wear herself, so to know that a fashionista liked her clothes was fairly reassuring.

Their hands entwined, the couple took a magical evening stroll through the annual German-inspired markets. These were characterized by their quaint wooden huts, twinkling lights and an all around upbeat, optimistic atmosphere, which was perfect for Chloe. Different vendors gathered to sell their unique products to people near and far; no two stalls were quite the same.

"These are so cute." Chloe's free hand pointed to the handmade ornaments.

Beca nodded, but she felt that there was something - or rather, a some _one_ \- far cuter standing beside her. "Yeah, they're pretty neat, babe."

"How much are they?" Chloe smiled at the young man in the corner.

"$15 for six."

"Ooh, they'll look great on our tree, Becs. Can we get them?"

"Our tree is five inches tall. Do you you really need more decorations to weigh it down?" Beca wasn't too concerned about the price, but money had a tendency to flow through Chloe's fingertips on things that were sure to be wasted. Their tiny tree could only take so much.

"No, not for this tree." Chloe giggled. "For our tree in the future, when we're married and own our house. We'll be able to look back on this moment and think 'those are souvenirs from the Christmas markets in Atlanta.'"

"I highly doubt we'll think that-"

"Please can we get them? Please?" Chloe was on the verge of begging if it meant she could get her way.

Beca sighed. "They're just not necessary, Chlo."

Chloe jutted out her lower lip and pulled her infamous puppy dog eyes, tilting her head a little sideways to enhance its affect. She looked even more irresistible when she pouted like a child. It was narrowly impossible for anybody to deny her, and Beca in particular was often caught in that trap.

She rolled her eyes and quickly caved in to Chloe's wishes. "Fine."

"Yay!" Chloe squealed and pecked Beca's cheek.

The redhead unzipped her handbag, took out her purse and fumbled with the dollar bills until she whipped out a twenty and handed it to the man. He thanked her, provided the change and packaged up six varied ornaments, placing the box into a strong paper bag and presenting it to Chloe.

"Thank you." Chloe grinned as she clasped the handles. "Happy holidays."

He smiled and nodded. "You too."

Beca wanted to keep on investigating the area, but Chloe seemed to be drawn to every other stall they saw. She had a theoretical list on knick-knacks to buy for her family and friends and was determined to get them all something. Whenever she caught a glimpse of a potential gift, she would weigh out all the possible people in her mind before deciding if any any of them would be keen on her little purchase. And that had a tendency to take awhile.

Beca made the occasional quip at an obscure item to keep her amusement from running dry, as she always did when they shopped. But soon enough, she noticed Chloe was joining in on the fun while her searching commenced.

"Oh my god, are these what I think they are?" Chloe kept her voice low as she gaped at one of the batches of cookies laid out on display. Green frosting formed a basic tree shape, but that was a probable ploy to direct one's attention away from what the actual cookie seemed to be cut out as.

"Yeah, they look like dicks to me. Shall we compare?" Beca smirked as she gestured to her crotch.

Chloe returned the smirk. "So you're a flasher as well as an aspiring music producer?"

"A flasher to you, yes."

"Mmm, I'm honoured."

Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her in, pressing a short, sweet kiss against her lips. "You should be."

"Hello, ladies." A middle-aged woman hovered over the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"We're just browsing, thank you." Chloe said, fiddling with a loose thread on Beca's sleeve.

"Yeah, browsing your cock cookies." Beca murmured just loud enough for Chloe to successfully decipher her words. Chloe playfully nudged her.

The woman smiled at them, completely oblivious as to what had happened just moments before. "Well if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. We do try to please."

"In more ways then one." Beca received another nudge from her girlfriend.

"We'll come back soon." Chloe led Beca away from the stall. When they immersed themselves in the crowd, she giggled and brushed her fingers through the ends of her hair. "You're unbelievable."

"Was she even aware of what they looked like?" Beca asked with a chuckle.

"I doubt it."

"We should've bought one and given it to Aubrey as a Christmas present. She'd finally get some."

"Don't be an asshole. Come on, I've gotta get stuff for my parents, my brothers, the girls-"

"How about the President?" Beca smirked when Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps the Pope? I assume you're getting for the Queen as well? Wow, Chlo. You sure know a lot of people. Must be your 'strictly oral' rule paying off."

"...shut up."

* * *

An hour had passed and Chloe had made next to no progress in the hunt for presents. It was beginning to irritate Beca as they had been to virtually every stall twice over, but all Chloe seemed satisfied with was the ornaments. And it certainly hadn't helped that neither of them had ate since lunchtime. All Beca wanted to do was take a break and tuck into some food. She was craving a decent burger from anywhere that offered one.

Nonetheless, in an unfortunate time like this Beca had gradually learned - for the most part - to keep her cool and not bite Chloe's head off. It just wasn't necessary. Things had been somewhat tense between them as it was.

"Becs, can you help me out?" Chloe tapped Beca's shoulder. "Do you think I should get this baby hat?" She picked up a hand knitted, red and green skull cap with tiny white pearls stitched in an orderly row along the top and bottom.

"Why would you want a baby hat?"

"For our baby, of course!" Chloe chirped.

"We...don't have a baby, Chlo. Are you trying to 'make memories' again?" Chloe nodded and grinned. "Oh, geez."

"Well we're gonna have a baby some day. We need to be prepared."

"And means getting the kid a hat? What if they don't like wearing it?"

"Mama will make sure they like wearing it, and mommy will force it on them if they complain."

Beca's stomach begun rumbling and growling. She sighed and clasped a hand over it. "I'm mommy, right?"

"Uh huh! You're mommy and I'm mama."

Chloe could get quite excitable and animated whenever she spoke about anything she loved, but there was a certain purity and innocence about her when it came to discussing their future children. Whether it was what clothes they would buy to what each child's name could be (their preferences often changed), Chloe always loved it whenever the subject was brought up.

"Yeah, you'd be the mama bear." Beca smirked. "Wrapping the kids up in a million layers whenever there's a chill. Insisting that they have a healthy, meat-free diet with just fruit to snack on. But you'll find every moment to smother them with kisses and cuddles."

"I don't think I'll be that bad."

"You say that now. I call it, you're gonna win 'the most overprotective mom of the year' award."

"Does that exist?"

"Beats me." Beca shrugged.

"I think you'd probably win the 'I spoil the kids to death' award."

"I won't spoil them."

"You can barely say no to me." Chloe smirked. "Do you think you'll be able to resist those little rascals pestering you to bring in junk food when mama's not looking?"

Beca saw this as the perfect opportunity to bring up her desires to eat. "Good point. And speaking of junk food, I'm kinda hungry." More like she was undeniably starving.

"Well why didn't you say so? C'mon, I saw this outdoor eating place as we arrived. It's a little shack but there's a couple of waitresses, so we don't have to worry about collecting our food."

"Hell yeah, I'm down for that. Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"What can I get for you, ladies?" The waitress approached the couple as they got themselves seated opposite each other on a wooden bench.

"I'll have a beer and a burger with fries." Beca said. "Warms you up in this shitty weather."

"Beer actually cools your core body temperature." Chloe pointed out.

"Okay, science geek." Beca teased. "Did Stacie tell you that?"

"I've been a major in biology for seven years. I think I know what I'm talking about."

"That...makes sense."

The waitress laughed. "So that's a beer and a burger for you, and..." She turned to Chloe.

"Just the beer, please." Chlo smiled politely.

"Okay, two beers and a burger. As you can see, we're quite busy tonight so your food may take up to an hour. The drinks will likely take around fifteen minutes or so."

Chloe handed their menus to the waitress. "That's fine by me."

"You're not eating anything. Of course it's fine by you." Beca grumbled as the waitress sped away to tend to another table.

"Surely you're gonna share some fries with me."

"Why? You could've ordered your own."

"Don't be greedy." Chloe said in a tone that sounded as if she were scolding petulant child. "Sharing is caring."

"Fine, whatever." Beca took out her phone from her pocket and held it up. "Smile."

Chloe propped her elbows up on the table, placed her hands underneath her jaw and flashed a dazzling grin. Beca snapped the picture and uploaded on to Instagram with the caption ** _fucking stunner. Love her so much. #datenight #myprincess_**

Seconds later, Stacie liked the post and commented _**well well well, I see you aren't shagging yet. Give it time. You two fuck more than rabbits.**_

"Stacie, you actual cunt." Beca spat, eyes blazing at the screen. "And you say you're intelligent. Intelligent my fucking ass."

"Hey, what's Stacie done?" Chloe frowned at Beca's sudden harshness. Beca spun her phone around and showed Chloe the comment in question. Chloe's mouth dropped in the shape of an 'o' as she read the comment several times. "Maybe she shouldn't have said that publicly. Can't you delete it if you don't like it?"

Beca put her phone away and sighed. "I could, but she'll pick a fight with me if I do. I can't be asked for that."

"Oh. But at least it's a nice pic of me." Chloe meant well, but that wasn't quite the reassurance Beca waa looking for. "My hair actually doesn't look like shit for once."

"Dude, your hair never looks like shit. Every part of you - and that includes your hair - is a pretty piece that makes a gorgeous puzzle...oh my god, that was so corny, wasn't it?" Beca cringed.

"Cornier than a cob of corn, but sweet. Believe me, you've said worse things."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

Chloe reached for Beca's hand across the table. Beca took it and laced their fingers together. She fidgeted with Chloe's thumb ring and subtly compared it with her own, as she often did. Hers was a simple black band whereas Chloe's was slightly thicker, made from titanium (because really, what else would it be made from?) and had a silver shimmer. They had never been shy of showcasing their sexuality, and thumb rings were always a great indicator to those who noticed.

"Becs, what do you think is the best thing about Christmas?"

"The best thing about Christmas? Bit of a random question."

"Meanie. I just wanna know."

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie here. The best thing about Christmas - and this is totally my opinion - is the puns."

"So it's not spending time with family?" Beca's statement was highly debatable. Chloe would do everything in her power to challenge it.

"I try to avoid those assholes as much as possible during the rest of the year. I don't think Christmas will convince me otherwise."

"They're not that bad, Becs. And anyway, you get on with your dad now."

"Still. They're a literal clusterfuck. Especially Sheila, that woman's a cringefest."

"If you say so. What about spending time with friends?"

"Do you come under that bracket?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow, confused by what Beca had meant. "See, you're my girlfriend. When you take that into consideration, technically you're a friend of very...un-friendlike proportions."

"Right."

Beca realized she would have to explain herself further. At times she found it difficult to get her point across the first time around. "No, but like...you're my best friend and girlfriend all rolled into one."

"Sorry, babe. Aubrey's my best friend."

Beca's smile soon faded from sight. "Oh, uh...yeah, you're right-"

"Beca, you numpty, of course you're my best friend."

"One of them, because Posen's still living and breathing the last time I checked. Unless that's changed. Don't let her hear your deception, she'll eat you alive."

Chloe seemed slightly freaked out by Beca's last comment. "...okay?"

Beca snickered, resumed her smirk. "Damn, your reaction was priceless."

"Maybe because you're inferring Aubrey's a cannibal?"

"Amy said all Atheists are cannibals."

"You know, Aubrey really doesn't appreciate all those Atheist jokes."

"Was she deprived of all fun growing up?"

Chloe sighed. "Beca, it's the New Year in less than a month. Can't you try to forget about this silly rivalry with her and start afresh?"

"Pfft, no. And we're not rivals. I just happen to have an incredibly low tolerance of her. And she happens to have an even lower tolerance of me."

Chloe tutted and picked up her phone. Beca looked up to the starry sky and begun stringing together various beats in her head while Chloe scrolled through her social media, liking Beca's post in the process and typing her own comment. Minutes flew by until the waitress walked over to their table and placed down two large glasses of frothy beer. The couple thanked her and took short sips, the bitterness of the drink tickling their mouths.

"So," Chloe drank a little more before placing her glass on the coaster, "What are some of those puns did you have in mind that makes them 'the best part of Christmas?'"

"You're gonna love these. Dauschand through the snow." When Chloe only cracked a slight smile, Beca tried again. "We've got such great chemistree, don't cha' think? Because when I think about you, I touch my candy cane."

Chloe couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Oh my god, this is worse than that food porn."

"See, you're laughing. Just you wait, I've got plenty more where that came from."

"Like?"

"Hoe, hoe, hoe."

"Oh no."

"You're gonna Prancer on my Dancer, and I'm gonna Comet on your Vixen."

Chloe slapped a hand across her mouth in an attempt to stifle her chuckles. Beca snickered and touched Chloe's arm, shaking her head at her own filthiness. As soon as the couple made eye contact, they completely lost all control and dissolved into a roar of laughter.

"I am dying, this is too much!" Chloe said through her hysterics as she dabbed her eyes. "They're so bad!"

"And fucking hilarious!"

Their chests soon begun to ache from how hard they laughed. After a few glares were sent their way, the intensity of their begun to subside and devolved into a frequent snigger. Beca and Chloe cherished these times where they could unwind and be themselves.

Once the couple had completely calmed down from their high, Beca thought back to something that had occurred earlier in the week and realized she hadn't yet told Chloe about it.

"So you know that song?"

"There's a lot of songs, Beca."

"Yeah, obviously." Beca rolled her eyes. "But there's this song - it's a Christmas one - that's all 'fa, la, la, la' and comes on the radio like five times a day. It pisses me off. They're always playing it at Residual Heat, too."

"You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch-"

"I told you I don't know what a fucking Grinch is."

"Were you deprived of all fun growing up?"

"Ha, ha. Hilarious."

"And the song's called Deck the Halls, by the way."

"Right, so when I was forced to listen to it a few days back during my internship, I changed up a couple of words in my mind to make it sound less stupid." Before Beca could continue, Chloe cleared her throat and mumbled 'Grinch.' Beca rolled her eyes once again, not caring for an insult she didn't know the meaning of. "You wanna listen?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay, then sing."

Given the nature of her word swap, Beca kept her voice low. " _Deck my balls with boughs of holly_

_Fuck a la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

_'Tis the season_

_To be horny_

_Fuck a la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la..."_

Chloe snorted. "As ridiculously immature as you are, I'd say you've actually made some improvement there."

"Me? Immature?" Beca clutched her chest in mock offense. "Chloe, have you looked at yourself in the mirror in - oh, I don't know - the last fifteen thousand years?"

"Have you?" Chloe quipped back.

"C'mon, tis' indeed the season to be horny. That's not immaturity. I'm just stating facts here, babe."

"I said you made some improvement, and in that respect I agree. Kind of."

"Why 'kind of?'"

"Because every season is the season to be horny."

"That...is very true."

"I know it is." Chloe smirked triumphantly.

"God, I hate it when you're smug. It's so frustrating."

"You think I like it when you're smug?"

"You totally get off on it."

"Hmm, maybe."

A few minutes passed until Beca's food was served. She scooped up a handful of fries and chomped on them. Chloe stole the occasional fry while she gulped down the last of her beer and asked for a refill. She shared her second glass with Beca, who took a hearty swig to wash down her starchy meal.

Once they had finished, Chloe's attention was caught by a small queue of people ordering from a stall opposite. "What's that they're queueing for, Becs?"

" _Glühwein_." Beca said. "How can you not read the sign?"

"I don't speak German, do I?"

"Well I thought you would've picked up on a few words by now."

"I know _vader,_ but that's only because of _Star Wars_. And because of your ranting." Chloe added with a grin.

"Look, any German speaker could've guessed he was the guy's father. It's so stupid. Jesse still refuses to admit that I knew the so called 'biggest cinematic reveal in history' without watching a single movie to the end."

"But I made you watch _The Fault in Our Stars_ last year. You saw that to the end."

"You cried for at least half an hour. I couldn't just ditch you." Beca shrugged, taking a large bite of her burger.

"Aww, you did that for me?" It wasn't as if Chloe didn't know the answer - because it was patently obvious Beca had done it for her - but she adored it whenever her girlfriend said it aloud.

"Course, babe." Beca got the words out through a mouthful of meat. She gulped it down and slid the back of her hand across her mouth. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded, blinking back tears of happiness. Never had anyone been so devoted to her as Beca. This alone had led her to believe that with every passing day, she and Beca continued to prove to the world that they were made to be together.

"I'd do anything for you, too."

The waitress walked over with a smile, realizing that the couple were having a moment. "Is there anything else you'd like to order?"

"Uh, no thanks." Beca replied, glancing up. "Can we pay?"

"Say 'please', Beca."

"Dude, I'm not five."

"I couldn't help but notice the conversations just flow with you two." The waitress said. "You haven't stopped nattering since you came in. I've seen lots of couples sitting and starting at each other with a strange contempt or too preoccupied with their phones to even bother talking. It's refreshing to see a young couple acting like they actually get along."

"My mom said the exact same thing." Beca chuckled. "She thinks a relationship like ours is hard to come by in this day and age. And I'm not blowing my own trumpet here, but it's true."

"Deffo." Chloe nodded. "We can talk for hours. That's something I'm pretty proud of considering my girlfriend was once an anti-social hermit."

"To be fair, I'm still like that."

"But you're not nearly as bad. Wasn't it Stacie that called you an 'edge lord?' once?"

"It was Jesse."

"She was all dark and broody and mysterious when I first met her." Chloe stood up and looked to the waitress. "But it turns out she's a big ol' softie."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear this all the time." Beca fished out her wallet. "I'll pay, babe."

As Beca ruffled through her notes and handed the waitress a twenty-dollar bill, the chorus of _I Saw The Sign_ blared out of Chloe's phone. A lengthy text flashed up on the screen, and soon enough two others followed on. Chloe frowned and opened the messages, wondering what Aubrey could possibly want at nine-thirty in the evening. They hadn't spoke for a number of days.

_**Why on earth are you frolicking around Atlanta? It's pathetic. I knew you and Beca would be an absolute dismal for the Bellas. Yes, Emily's told me you've done absolutely nothing since what, October? Well, you've got no hope of winning now, have you?** _

_**You really are obsessed with her, Chloe. I saw what Stacie wrote and to be honest, I'm also surprised you two never went to some obscure sex club. It's disgusting. She's clearly sexualising you for her own personal gain and you're too idiotic to notice. You were just like this with Tom. It's unhealthy.** _

_**You better start your rehearsals otherwise I'll be coming down to make sure you do.** _

Chloe swallowed the dry lump forming in the back of her throat as she typed out a simple response.

_OK._

What had she done for Aubrey to verbally attack her like that? It made absolutely no sense. There seemed to be no clashes between them in recent times, so surely Aubrey wouldn't have had any issues to bring to the surface. Over the years, Chloe would've liked to think she had developed a thick skin when it came to her best friend's bluntness and aggression, but it still felt like a sudden stab to her back when Aubrey was particularly cruel.

And to tell Beca would cause an eruption in the most dormant of people. She wasn't one to chain up her thoughts and imprison them from the world, but their date had been going so perfectly. Beca would see red in an instant and explode.

"You okay, hon?" Beca caught Chloe staring at her phone with an illegible expression.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Chloe scrambled to put her phone away and faked an uneasy smile.

"Uh...okay. You still want that _Glühwein_?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beca asked with an air of concern. "You seem...off."

"Why would you think I'm off?" Chloe laughed hesitantly. "I'm a-okay, Becs."

Beca narrowed her eyes. "Right."

* * *

"This is type of wine, right?" Beca said to the vendor. Of course, she knew that _wein_ meant wine. But she wanted to make things crystal clear for Chloe.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's a hot mulled wine spiced with cloves, star anise, cinnamon and lemon."

"Sounds good. Is there any allergens, only my girlfriend is a strict vegan."

"All of our recipes are vegan, gluten-free and dairy-free."

"That's great. We'll take two."

"That's $10."

Chloe nodded and placed her credit card into the machine. After keying in her four-digit code, the vendor took two thermal cups from the stack and poured in the strong smelling mixture. He lent over the counter and placed them into Beca's hands.

"Cheers, man."

The couple walked to the side of the stall and sipped their drinks. Beca, who had finished hers relatively quickly, tossed the empty cup in the trash. "That was pretty good.

"Yeah, it's okay. Can you finish it?"

"So it's 'okay' but you want me to finish it?"

"Yes, Beca." Chloe hissed with impatience.

"Fucking hell." Beca murmured, taking Chloe's cup and downing the wine in one go.

"I might get another beer. Will you have some with me?"

"No more drinking. One of us has to drive back to campus."

"We both know that's gonna end up being you."

"Yeah, you're pretty shit driver."

Chloe scoffed and retracted her hand. Beca being her irritating self was the last thing she was in the mood for. "Whatever."

"Whoa, I was just joking. Chill out." Beca raised her hands in defence. "Are you on your period or something? You've been moody as fuck the past hour."

"I had it last week." Chloe said shortly. "You always say I'm on my period if I'm snappy with you. It's so old."

"Aren't weekly periods a thing with you?"

"That's not how periods work."

"Then you coud be..." Beca hesitated. "Pregnant?" She winced when Chloe narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "W-Which I apologise in advance if you are, because we wanted kids after we getting married and-"

"You always say this as well!" Chloe exclaimed. A few passerbys looked to see what the commotion was about. "Why do I need some excuse to be mad at you while you're entitled to criticise me all you want?!"

"It was a fucking joke, _Chloe!"_ Beca snapped back; if Chloe was going to have a go at her in front of a fair number of people, she wasn't going to stand around and take it. Especially since she had no idea what she'd done. "Do you know what a joke is?!"

"I know perfectly well what a joke is, _Beca!"_

"Then why are you going nuts over it?!"

"Because I didn't find it very funny!"

Neither Beca nor Chloe wished to argue. It wasn't anywhere on or near their agenda. They were visiting a lovely place, enjoying each other's company to the fullest. To fall out over something so ridiculously insignificant would inevitably ruin their evening, but they were too blinded by their anger to consider the consequences.

"You don't find anything funny!"

"What?!" Chloe said with a shrill. "I find tons of things funny! You're the one that's always moping around, having a go at the world for all your issues!"

"Fuck you! I do not mope! You know very well I went past that stage years ago!"

"Did you?! Did you really?! Because I don't think you did!"

When Chloe started to stomp off, Beca threw her arms up to the heavens and scoffed. "You fucking know I did, you overdramatic bitch!"

"Okay, you know what?!" Chloe spun around on her heels, nostrils flaring. "I'm getting a cab back to Barden while I leave you with your 'amazing' driving! And how fucking dare you call me an overdramatic bitch?! You're the overdramatic bitch!"

"How am I the overdramatic bitch when you're the overdramatic-"

"Ugh, goodbye!"

"Fine, bye!"

Chloe turned back and resumed her trek. "Bye!"

"For fuck's sake, if you wanna ditch me then go already!"

Chloe flipped her the middle finger as she walked, her back facing Beca. "Fuck you, I am going! Give me a second to order the fucking cab, why don't you?!" As Beca stuck two fingers up and stormed back to the car, Chloe managed to sneak in the last of their "And I'm sleeping on the couch!"

* * *

Beca was hunched over her laptop as her finger smashed against the mouse pad. As Chloe had promised, she hadn't joined Beca in their room and was likely making her presence known upstairs in the living area. Beca was beyond infuriated; for some obscure reason Chloe had completely changed from her sweet, adorable self to somebody Beca wished she didn't know. Chloe was almost unrecognizable in her fit of rage.

"Beca, why is your girlfriend asleep on the couch?" Stacie strutted into the room, her arms folded. "I wanted to play some GTA, but she"s turned it into some mini shrine."

"We had a fight."

"Oh shit. Please tell me it wasn't over my comment, because Aubrey saw it and told me to delete it. She was all psycho-bitch and everything."

"It wasn't over your comment, but I was meaning to talk to you about that anyway. It pissed me off."

"Sorry. I thought you'd find it funny." Stacie sat down on a bean bag chair and slowly sunk into it.

"It's cool. I'm just more concerned about Chloe. It's so fucking frustrating that our date was going so well before that, and then all of a sudden things turned to shit."

"You guys don't argue often. Maybe it was just a build-up of tension?"

"We tend to bicker sometimes, so there isn't much tension between us."

"But irregardless of that, it can still blow out of proportion. What did you do?"

"Why does everyone go pointing that accusing finger at me?"

"Because most of the time, you're the instigator."

"You're generalising."

"I'm not. Either you're being dense, or you're acting like an asshole."

"Thanks for the support, Stace. You'll be pleased to know I didn't cause it. Though I did call her an 'overdramatic bitch' if that counts for anything." When Stacie rose an eyebrow, unsure as to whether Beca deserved to have her side, Beca groaned and rolled her eyes. "I know, I know, it was uncalled for and I regret saying it. But if you were there, you'd realize why. It was all in the heat of the moment. She took a joke and basically turned it on its head to make it seem like I was making a jab at her."

"What did you actually say that sparked all this off?"

"That her driving was shit."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, dude."

"So more asshole then dense-"

"Stacie!"

"My only guess is that Chloe has a lot of hidden insecurities and doesn't like it when somebody makes an offensive jab at her, and that's why she lost it with you."

"I'm not just 'somebody' though, am I?"

"No, you're not."

"We're always messing with each other. It's the great banter we have that makes our relationship all the more awesome. I don't see what the problem is." Beca sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She thought about Stacie's suggestion and realized something she hadn't considered before. "But with that whole insecurity thing you were talking about, she was bullied at school in her teen years."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. It wasn't as bad as the shit I got - and you know about most of it, so I don't need to talk about it again - but she had a pretty rough time. So maybe that's got something to do with it."

"But she's so...perky. Is that a front?"

"No. I know her. I know when she's genuinely happy and when she's faking it, because she has a tendency to do that. Eighty percent of the time it's real."

"I wouldn't know that, but you guys can read each other like a book, so I trust your insight."

"I told her so much about me, more than I've ever told anyone in my life. And you know I find it difficult opening up to people. Of course, we got really close and now you know a lot, but with Chloe...I just can't keep it in. It's like I have to tell her."

"Because she's so important to you?"

"Yeah, I guess so. She's told me her entire life story a few times over. Damn, she sure could talk for America if she wanted to." Beca gave a weak chuckle and Stacie smiled at the remark. "But I wanna know what was going through her mind when she went all crazy on me."

"Talk to her tomorrow. You haven't got class in the morning, right?"

"No, but Chloe does. I'll see if I can catch her before she leaves."

"Beca effin' Mitchell is waking up early? It's a fucking miracle, ladies and gentlemen."

"It's for Chloe. You think I'd get up early for you? Or for Amy or Jesse?"

"Okay, I get it." Stacie chuckled. "Your future wife is more important than your friends."

"You know it, dude."

* * *

Beca was stretched out on the bed, her half-closed laptop resting on her thighs. Chloe tip-toed into the room and carefully picked the laptop up and placed it on the counter. She shook Beca's shoulder and kept her voice as quiet as possible.

"Becs?"

"Mmm...?"

"Becs?"

"Yeah, what...?" Beca rubbed her eyes as she propped herself up with one hand.

"I missed our cuddles..."

"So you woke me up at..." Beca picked up her phone and peered at the time. A flash of light blinded her for a split second. She blinked a couple of times in order to adjust to the sudden brightness. "Quarter past three in the morning just to get some cuddle time?"

"I couldn't sleep. The living room's scary in the dark."

Normally Beca would've teased Chloe about something along the lines of 'you watched way too much Monsters, Inc. when you were a kid' (which wasn't far from the truth), but there was still a lingering awkwardness that loomed in the shadows, one that prevented her from making her usual sarcastic comment.

"C'mere, Chlo." Beca lifted up the covers and patted the empty space beside her. Chloe clambered on the bed, allowed the covers to settle on her and snuggled into the anticipated warmth of her girlfriend. "I'm sorry for calling you an overdramatic bitch. And for you getting the cab back. I'm sure you didn't want to do that."

Chloe shook her head. "The cab was my decision, don't apologise for that. And I deserved what you said to me; I am an overdramatic bitch. She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for being so horrible to you."

"Babe, I was just as horrible to you. I could see you were hurting and I did jack shit to help." Beca pecked Chloe's lips as a sign of forgiveness. They had a reconciliatory kiss for a few short moments before Beca pulled away and stroked Chloe's cheek. "But now I will. I wanna know what was up with you earlier. I was a bit worried I'd triggered something that...y'know, you were bullied about and stuff."

"Why would I be bullied about my shitty driving? Barely anyone at my high school could drive. I thought I told you that."

"During 'life stories with Chloe Beale?' Yeah, probably."

Chloe giggled. "Ass."

"You know it. But seriously, Chlo. What was wrong?"

"If I told you, you would've gone crazy there and then. I know what you're like with this...situation."

"Crazier than you?"

"Oh, totes."

"So...now that it's just us, do you wanna tell me?"

"Okay." Chloe drew in a long breath and exhaled. "I got a really mean text from Aubrey and-"

When the words 'mean text' and 'Aubrey' were in one sentence, Beca could already envision the disastrous scenario in her mind. Sometimes she compared Chloe and Aubrey's friendship like a one-way traffic system, with all the effort to go a distance from Chloe and none from Aubrey. The blonde seemed to forever remain stationary.

Even the notion of those three terms made Beca's blood boil and congeal with a hatred she knew was more than adequate when it came to Aubrey belittling her girlfriend. It was sickening.

"Of course it's Posen!" She barked. "Who else would it be?!"

"See, crazy-"

"What did that bitch say to you?!"

"If you let me talk, maybe you'll find out."

"...okay."

"So you know Stacie's comment on your post?" Beca nodded. "Basically, Aubrey saw it and sent me this whole rant on how you're using me for sex, how I'm too stupid to realize it and that we're obviously not allowed to go out because we're supposed to be rehearsing for the Bellas twenty-four seven."

"She called you stupid, huh?"

"Well she said I was idiotic, but I guess it's the same thing-"

"Give me your phone." Beca demanded.

"What?"

"Give. Me. Your. Phone."

"O-Okay." Chloe quickly handed Beca her phone.

Beca unlocked it with ease, silently thankful that there was enough trust between them to know each other's passwords by heart. She went on to Chloe's contacts and selected the first name, right at the very top of the extensive list of endless names and numbers. She pressed 'call' and let the dialling tone ring until the receiver finally picked up and spoke in a crackly, hoarse voice.

 _"What the hell do you want, Beca...? Do you know what time_ -"

"Don't you ever call Chloe stupid, do you hear me?!" Beca screamed into the phone, not caring if she awoke the others. "You can say whatever the fuck you want about me, because I don't give two shits about all this 'using Chloe for sex' you like to come out with on a daily fucking basis, but I care when you're upsetting my girlfriend! You're supposed to be her best friend! Act like it!"

Aubrey yawned loudly into the phone, which only fuelled Beca's rage. _"For goodness sake, can't you allow me to come to? I barely took in a word of that-"_

"No, I'm not waiting for you to 'come to!' You ruined our date, Aubrey! We hadn't been on a proper date in nearly two months - two motherfucking months - and you just had to fuck with us!"

"I ruined our date, baby." Chloe mumbled into Beca's shoulder.

"No you didn't, Chlo." But Beca knew Chloe was partly to blame, even if it was just by the smallest amount. Of course, she would stand by her girlfriend against any tyrant that came their way.

_"How did I ruin your date?"_

"Okay, let's think about it, shall we? Let's really analyse it, because I know you're good at all that. You spoke to Chloe like a piece of shit. Chloe didn't want to tell me, she knew exactly how I'd react, so she kept it from me. All her anger built up until she couldn't take it anymore-"

_"And I assume you gave her that one final nudge?"_

"Only because she wasn't in the mood for my jokes! And why wasn't she in the mood?! Oh, I don't know, maybe because you treated her like sh-"

_"Would you quit saying I treated Chloe like shit? I get the message, Mitchell. For goodness sake, why do you overuse the same tiresome vocabulary over and over?"_

"What the-do you even care?!"

_"Yes, I do care. I just...I don't know what was going through my mind. I tend to act on impulse and-"_

"That's not a fucking excuse."

_"I know. I saw Stacie's comment and jumped to conclusions-"_

"Conclusions of what? You've always seemed to have some weird issue with us being sexually active. Are you jealous of Chloe?"

" _Why would I be jealous-"_

"Stop avoiding the question! It's a 'yes' or a 'no' answer, doesn't require a brain surgeon to figure that one out! Are you jealous of Chloe or what?!"

_"Would you stop interrupting me?!"_

"No! Answer my fucking question!"

_"I told you you, I'm not jealous! How many times do I have to say it?! Being harsh with Chloe is the only way I'd get it into her head that the Bellas are in serious turmoil and all she seems to be concerned about is prancing around half of Georgia with you!"_

"Why do you even give a shit about the Bellas anymore?! You graduated three years ago! Grow the fuck up, Aubrey! That is the most pathetic excuse-"

_"I've had just about enough of this! You have woken me up at this ridiculous hour to shatter my ear drums and I am not putting up with you for a minute longer! I'll speak to Chloe tomorrow! And in future, tell her to get on the phone instead of roping you in, because conversing with you is more difficult than attempting to communicate with a brick wall! You're impossible!"_

"Well that makes two of us, doesn't it?!"

And with that, Aubrey hung up. Beca breathed slowly and heavily in an attempt to calm her racing heart. Chloe rose an eyebrow at her, still buried into Beca's side.

"I got a bit carried away, huh?"

"A bit?" Chloe giggled drowsily, her eyelids slightly hooded. "Everyone on campus probably heard you."

"I couldn't help it. She drives me fucking insane. And apparently she'll talk to you on 'her terms.'

"Did she say that?"

"You heard everything, Chlo. She was screaming pretty loud."

"Not really. I'm kinda sleepy, so I only picked up on bits and pieces."

"Just to summarise, your 'best friend,'" Beca air-quoted, "Is an obsessed freak who is still way too invested in some college singing group considering she's what, twenty-five or something? Doesn't she have adult shit to do?"

"It's not just 'some college singing group.'"

"I know, but...forget it." Disregarding the Bellas wasn't the way to go, especially in front of Chloe. "You sure do pick your friends, Chlo."

"I'll meet with her after class to settle things." Chloe sighed. "Then we'll sort out this rehearsal, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Beca nodded. "And, uh...maybe we could go out again next week? Before you leave for New Year's?"

"I'd love to. Where did you have in mind?"

"Not sure. I'll think about it. But just...try not to let Aubrey stick her nose in again, yeah?"

"As long as we rehearse, I think she'll be okay."

"If you say so, babe. If you say so."


	8. Chapter 8

"Looks like I'm going to Verona for Christmas." Stacie said as she finished reading her text and placed her phone on the armrest of the sofa. "Why does my _nonna_ always tell me a week in advance?"

"Verona?" Emily asked with a frown. "You're Italian?"

"Half Italian." Stacie corrected. "I'm Brazilian on my mom's side."

"You had a Brazilian on your mum's backside?" Amy questioned. "Damn, Stacie. We all know you get a Brazilian, but I didn't think you'd take things up a notch."

"Are you for real?"

"The real deal."

"Whatever." Stacie turned to Emily. "So Legacy, are you going back to Chicago for Christmas?"

"Yup. My dad's coming all the way from New Mexico, so I'm really-"

"Who else is low-key jealous that Chloe's going to Orlando for like, the second time this month?" Amy butted in. Emily sighed; as long as Amy was in the room, she'd never get a word in edgeways. It frustrated her to no end.

"She's from there." Stacie shrugged, facing Amy.

"No wonder she's so tanned. You know, I'd never seen one of those until I met Chloe. Most gingers are paler than Beca's arse crack."

"You'd 'never seen one of those?'" Stacie laughed. "It's like you're saying she's a rare species. And how the fuck would you know if Beca's ass is pale? Since when has Beca stripped off in front of anyone that isn't Chloe?"

"I saw up the other end, didn't I?"

"Very true."

"Up what end?" Emily piped up.

Amy shook her head in mock disappointment. "And I had such high hopes for you, Legacy."

Before Emily could reply, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, Ashley and Flo walked over with the group's breakfast, placed it down on the coffee table and got themselves seated. Amy lunged forwards to grab a pancake and Lily squirted a whole load of whipped cream into her mouth. Stacie scrunched her nose in disgust and picked up two empty plates. She passed one of them over to Emily, who took it and smiled in gratitude.

Cynthia-Rose watched as Lily placed the tube down once her mouth was bloated with cream and Amy continued to eat with her hands. She cringed, instantly put off her own food. "Didn't anybody teach you lot table manners?"

"Manners is a foreign concept to Amy." Stacie said, forking a waffle onto her plate.

"Virginity is a foreign concept to Stacie." Amy fired back, her mouth full of pancake.

"You're literally the definition of a foreign concept in this country."

Amy gulped down her food. "And in Australia, so are you."

"If the American officials found out I was a foreign concept, I'd be deported and left to die in my country." Flo said.

"So you _are_ an illegal immigrant." Amy stated.

"Aren't you?" Stacie teased, earning a few laughs from the others.

"Oi! I'm here perfectly legally, thank you very much!"

"Guess what, girls?" Chloe strode into the room all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, practically radiating with excitement. Beca trailed on behind her, nose deep in her phone.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"We're gonna start rehearsals today!"

Excited chatter arose amongst the girls. They had been waiting ever since their warm-up session back in early October.

"Finally!" Emily fist-pumped the air.

"Why today of all days?" Stacie wondered.

"Because today is great day!" Chloe chriped happily. "Look at it out there!"

The girls simultaneously turned their heads towards the window. The sky was a stormy grey, save for the slight light that managed to seep through, and a gentle rain pattered against the glass. Weather wise, it was far from 'great.' If that was what Chloe had meant, clearly she hadn't bothered to check the forecast.

"Uh huh, sure." Stacie looked back to Chloe, who was still glowing with an optimism narrowly impossible for the average person to uphold at eight o'clock in the morning. "We could've started a day ago, a week ago or a-"

"We get it." Beca glanced up from her screen. "Chlo and I have been busy with, uh...things, so."

"Things, huh?" Cynthia-Rose smirked. "What kinda things?"

"Just...things."

"We get that you're protecting the aca-baby's sanity, but we've all heard you guys at it." Amy said.

"Not a kid." Emily grumbled.

"Only because you want to hear, Amy." Beca interjected, ignoring Emily's strop. "Don't deny it, I know you've put your ear up against the wall to listen in."

Stacie rose an eyebrow. "Who the fuck wants to hear 'do you love Daddy's big-'"

"I swear, if you finish that fucking sentence." Beca said through gritted teeth. Stacie grinned and lent back against the cushions, amused by how intimidating Beca seemed to think she was.

"Hey Shawshank, you looking at porn?" Amy pointed to Beca's phone.

"No, I am _not_ looking at porn!"

"I hope you're not." Chloe warned, narrowing her eyes.

"Jesus Christ, I'm texting Kimmy-Jin about the philosophy assignment!"

"Since when were you and Kim Jong-Un's daughter friends?" Amy said with all the severity she could muster up.

"You really are the most unpolitically correct person I've ever met." Beca shook her head, pocketed her phone and trodded into the kitchen. She took out a Pop Tart from the box, unwrapped it and was about to place it into the toaster when Chloe walked over and snatched it from her hand. "What the hell, Chloe?! That's my breakfast!"

"Not anymore." Chloe dropped it into the trash. The girls laughed and Amy murmured 'ooh, the ginge is savage.' "You're changing your eating habits. Today you're going to eat my way."

"So I'm going to stuff myself with candy every time I'm mad at you?"

"You know what I mean."

"Technically that is 'your way.'" Beca smirked. "And I assume eating a three course meal of lettuce leaves comes under that bracket too? Because I'm pretty sure 'vegan' equals 'vegetable.'"

"You won't be laughing when you feel your body cleansing away all that junk food."

"It's not like I live off junk, Chlo."

"You stuff yourself with a Big Mac every time I've got my back turned."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration."

"Irregardless, you're still eating my-"

_"And more, much more than this_  
_I did it my way..."_

Beca rubbed the back of her neck as Chloe cocked an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, I was tempted."

"I liked it." Chloe pecked Beca's cheek and broke off a banana from the bunch. "You're pretty good with jazz. Maybe you should break away from your techno beats once in awhile."

"Hey, I'm into all types of music. It's Aubrey that doesn't like anything unless it's out of the eighties."

"Yeah, true." Chloe sighed and begun peeling her banana. She had almost forgotten about Aubrey and her antics. In truth, it was something she hadn't wished to remember. They still had a lunch date planned, but she wasn't expecting it to go down well.

"You're still meeting her, right?"

"After class."

"Good luck with that, babe. You're gonna need it." Beca placed a hand on Chloe's arm. "She went fucking psycho on the phone."

"Only because you went all psycho on her."

"Which she was asking for. I still say she's jealous."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna...hold back when you confront Aubrey? Because I know what you're like when it comes to her. Not trying to be rude, but you're a bit...tentative around her, y'know? She upset you, she upset me, _a_ _nd_ she ruined our date. She deserves to be hit face-on."

"When you think about it, our date wasn't ruined. It wasn't like we were constantly arguing the whole time or anything. Until we planned to leave, everything was going great." When Beca stared at Chloe with a dumbfounded expression, she sighed once again. "I know, I know. I should stop defending Aubrey when she's acting like a bitch."

"So that means you should stop defending her full stop."

"She doesn't always act like that, Beca." Chloe bit into her banana.

Beca would've liked to have made a dirty joke about Chloe preferring to deep-throat the banana over her dick, but she decided against it. "No, of course not. She acts like a bitch ninety-nine percent of the time, and that remaining one-percent is when she decides to act like a decent human being."

Chloe gulped down the fruit. "You are unbelievable."

"And you're too nice for your own good. She doesn't deserve you, Chlo."

"Well, she's my best friend and I love her." Chloe offered Beca the banana.

Beca rolled her eyes and took a small bite. "Last night you said I was your best friend. I've been led to believe a lie."

"You are, sweetie. It's not a lie." Chloe giggled. "I have two best friends."

"That isn't possible."

"This is Chloe you're talking to, Shawshank!" Amy hollered. "Anything's possible when she can stick all nine inches of that big ass dick in her mouth!"

"Amy!"

"How does she know your exact size?" Chloe half-whispered, hardly bothered by Amy's lastest remark.

"The fuck am I supposed to know?" Beca responded in the same tone.

"I've seen enough dicks in my time." Amy shrugged, overhearing the couple fairly easily. "Big ones, small ones, hairy ones-"

"Trying to eat here!" Emily exclaimed.

"Too bad, Legacy. You'll have to starve."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the blonde. " _N_ _obody_ is mean to the aca-baby on mama's watch."

While Amy tried to defend her actions and Chloe constantly shut her down, Beca sneaked her hand into the box of Pop Tarts and slowly tore the wrapper open, ensuring not a single noise was made. She placed it into the toaster and watched Chloe finalize her debate with Amy, take out a green smoothie from the fridge and pick up her handbag from the side of the chair.

"Bye, babe." She pecked Beca's lips. "I'll see you at rehearsals."

"See ya, Carrots. Have fun with the Posenator."

Chloe giggled and nudged her gently before bidding farewell to the Bellas and making her exit. Beca pressed a button on the toaster to release the Pop Tart.

"Thought you were keeping healthy." Stacie teased as she strutted into the kitchen with her plate, most of the food left untouched. She toosed the half-eaten pancake into the trash.

"Upon force, dude." Beca took Stacie's plate and threw the Pop Tart on it. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? It's no big deal."

"If you say so, Mitchell. If you say so."

* * *

Chloe packed up her study materials as the other students in her comparative literature class piled out of the lecture hall in their drones. It was a two hour session and most were glad to get it over with for the week, but Chloe had always enjoyed and appreciated what the subject had to offer.

She approached her professor with a spring in her step and held out a stapled booklet. "I finished my assignment, Dr. Mitchell. It took me awhile, but I got there in the end."

"Fantastic." Warren took the paper out of Chloe's hands and tucked it under his arm among various other essays. "I look forward to reading it."

"Aw, thank you." Chloe smiled politely.

"Now, as your future father-in-law, Beca told me you guys had a fight." Warren frowned, as did Chloe. "As happy as I am for her opening up more and telling me, I hope it wasn't over anything major."

"Thanks for asking, Warren. And no, it was over something stupid. We made up pretty quickly."

Chloe knew that whenever Beca's dad subconsciously reverted his role, it was now acceptable for her to be on a first name basis with him. Both had to make sure no professor nor student would overhear them. The last thing they wanted was the Dean being told of their 'lack of professional boundaries' due to an 'evident favouritism.'

"That's a relief."

"So, future-father-in-law, huh?" Chloe knew that her marriage to Beca was inevitable, but she liked discussing it with Warren whenever the subject wad brought up. It was a very exciting thought.

"I hope. Beca can be a little...slow at times."

"Don't I know it." Chloe giggled. "She doesn't know this, but I've always dreamt of being proposed to in Times Square just as the countdown begins for a New Year. And I'll say 'yes' right on the stroke of midnight."

"Interesting. That sounds like the ending to a fairy tale."

"I was an idealistic child." Chloe shrugged. "I always admired the endings in the books I read and hoped those kinda things would happen to me. But knowing Beca, she'll probably propose to me in a traffic jam or while we're in Starbucks. She'd probably say 'Times Square? Really, Chlo? That's a stupid dream.'"

Warren chuckled at Chloe's impression. "I wouldn't doubt it. She can't stand anything fictional. Maybe I imposed too much literature on her."

"Yeah, maybe. She likes living in the real world."

"Unless you take her music producing aspirations into consideration." Warren joked. "People in that industry don't quite understand the concept of reality. But Beca's grounded and - for the most part - quite sensible." Chloe chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure she wouldn't change for the sake of her career. _If_ she becomes a producer, that is."

Warren still wasn't completely sure if he was keen on Beca's choice of occupation, and Chloe could sense this fairly well. She made it her mission to reassure him. "Beca's so talented. I think the music industry will love her."

"She is, but...oh, you're right, Chloe. They will love her, won't they?"

"Oh, totes-sorry, _totally."_ Being an expert on all aspects of the English language, Warren didn't appreciate Chloe's tendency to change certain words.

"I think you've wrote 'totes' in your essays more times than Beca's sworn at me. And to think that swear jar never helped her." Warren rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Though Sheila and ended up getting nearly five-hundred dollars out of her, so that was a bonus in some respect."

"She told me." Chloe said. "She just can't stop herself. One time, back when we first started dating, she swore at a bunch of ten-year olds in Subway."

"Why on earth did she do that?"

"They kept asking if we liked chicken. And that was after I became a vegan, so Beca thought they overheard me asking about the vegan options and were taking the piss out of me."

"That is...a very strange reason to swear at ten-year olds."

"We've had a lot of eventful dates."

"I realized. Oh, and thinking of dates, I wanted to talk to Beca last night but you were out. Can you ask her to give me a call? She's adamant on texting me, but I'd rather have a proper conversation with her."

"Sure thing." Chloe grinned. She took out her phone and shot Beca a quick text. _Lol c_ _all your dad xxx_

Moments later, Beca replied. _**'L** **ol'**_ ** _OK._**

Chloe chuckled to herself and unravelled her earphones. "I better get going. I'm meeting a friend in about half an hour."

"Aubrey Posen?"

"Yeah, that's right." Chloe plugged the end into her phone socket. "How do you know Aubrey?"

"From your performances. And I'm quite friendly with her old economics professor. Sounded like a nice girl. A bit straight-laced, but incredibly gifted."

Chloe thought 'a bit' was quite the understatement. Aubrey was likely the most intense person she had ever known and ever would know. "She can be nice when she wants to be."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"That sounds like a certain somebody I know. A certain...child of mine."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Those two have more in common then they'd ever want to realise."

* * *

Aubrey as typing away on her laptop when Chloe walked into the coffee shop. Her brow was knitted in concentration as she stared the screen down, determined to complete her lengthy email. Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she approached the small table; Aubrey would always find an excuse to work herself to the bone if it meant she was successful in everything she did.

She dragged out the chair and sat down opposite Aubrey. "Hey..."

Chloe's typical greeting for Aubrey was a squeal of glee and a hug that seemed to last forever. But this time, that was far from the case. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake away Aubrey's bitterness. At times she truly didn't understand their friendship. There were the occasional ups, but their downs seemed to completely outnumber any of that positivity. Nonetheless, Chloe wasn't a quitter. She prided herself on befriending the most difficult people to get along with (a prime example being her girlfriend).

"Hi." Aubrey closed her laptop and slid it into a sleek case. "I ordered your favourite."

"My coconut milk cappuccino?"

Aubrey nodded. "It's all been paid for. My treat, there's no need to pay me back."

"You're trying to bribe me into forgiving you and I don't like it. I'm not that 'idiotic.'"

Aubrey sighed and placed her laptop into her handbag. "I'm sorry. You're not idiotic at all."

"Well, I did fail Russian Lit three times."

"Deliberately."

"Still." Chloe picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. "So, how's everything going at the Lodge? Have you eased up on clients now that it's winter or-"

"Cut the small talk. You know I can't stand it. There's a reason why we're both here today."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Why do you have such an issue with Beca?"

"I don't. We have mutualistic banter."

"Really, Bree? Is that what you've been telling yourself? Because I feel like you guys actually mean it when you insult each other. It's no secret you don't like her."

"More like it's no secret she doesn't like _me._ She's the one that started all this nonsense."

"What nonsense? Coming in and making the Bellas better?"

"No, it's...forget it."

"So you _are_ jealous."

"Why are you and Beca so determined to prove that I'm jealous?"

"I know you're not a bad person, Bree. You've been the most amazing friend over the years. You're not cruel, not by any means. But you're always hellbent on being better than everyone else. You get annoyed and jealous when things don't go your way. And things didn't go your way when Beca came along, because she helped us win. Because she was better than-"

"You were so infatuated with her to see how much of a pain in the backside she was. And she isn't exactly helping you win now, is she?"

"And there's the confession I was looking for."

"What confession?"

"That you don't like her."

"She's...an irritant."

"As well as her being a 'dismal' for the Bellas and 'sexualising me for her own personal gain?'"

Aubrey blinked and chose not to reply, knowing that there was nothing she could say to deny her own words. After all, Chloe had solid proof on text.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, her eyes wide. She felt a dry lump forming in the back of her throat. "You can't even say it to my face, can you? Oh my god, why can't you just be happy for me? Beca's the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. It's not as if she's a jerk to me like Tom was. She spoils me like a princess, listens to me like a best friend and loves me like there's no tomorrow. Surely you can appreciate that, right?"

"I do, I can see she treats you right. And I am happy for you, Chloe."

Chloe scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. You have a funny way of showing it. I'd be happy for you."

"Well you're Little Miss Perfect, aren't you?" Aubrey spat, her temper rising.

Chloe fell silent and watched the steam rise up from her coffee. She knew that if she did respond, it would inevitably result in an argument between them, and yet another with Beca involved. Aubrey exhaled and massaged her temple.

"God, I always take out my stress on you, don't I?" Aubrey asked, more to herself than to Chloe. "You might as well be my punching bag."

"Thanks, Aubrey." Chloe said dryly.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't wanna sound full of myself here, but it's also like you're constantly butting heads with Beca because you both want to be as close to me as possible. And yeah, that links back to why me and Becs think you're jealous. I was trying to say that earlier but you interrupted me."

Aubrey straightened her back and locked her fingers together. If she was trying to relax herself, Chlos couldn't tell. Aubrey's countenance was as cold and as mechnical as ever; there was no knowing what she was feeling.

"It does seem like I'm losing you at times." Aubrey admitted, staring down at the dark swirls in her expresso. "It's Beca this, Beca that, even before you got with her. Sometimes I just feel...neglected."

Chloe's eyes widened. She felt more shocked than frustrated. "You know I don't neglect you, Bree. We're as close as ever. We text every day, we Facetime like, three times a week, and I'm always asking if you wanna meet up. Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean you're no longer my bestie."

"I know, but...oh, I can't explain it. You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I'd understand-"

Chloe's phone rang with an instrumental remix of _Titanium_ , stopping the girls' conversation straight in its tracks.

"You better get that." Aubrey mumbled. "I presume it's Beca."

Chloe shook her head. "I'll talk to her later. What matters is you're here and-"

"Just talk to her, Chloe." Aubrey said shortly.

Chloe had literally insisted on how she wasn't neglecting Aubrey, but if taking out her phone and seeing what Beca wanted was anything to go by, it was sending out a very wrong message to the blonde.

It turned out that Beca wasn't calling, but had rather sent a picture of Chloe working up a sweat in the middle of an exotic dance. As far as Chloe could recall, it was from last year's trip to Miami. Though she wasn't entirely sure, considering she was half-drunk for most of the holiday. She was clad in the smallest of bikinis and had a floral, Hawaiian-inspired necklace dangling around her neck.

_What's this, throwback Thursday on a Monday?_

**_I'm jacking off to it as we speak. ;)_ **

Another picture was sent of Beca's raging boner. She had her hand coiled around the base of her dick. Chloe's eyes widened as a sudden heat flooded to her core. She imagined her own hand pumping up and down Beca's shaft but quickly shook the thought aside, mainly out of fear that Aubrey would clock her every facial expression and realize what was going on.

_Oh my god, I'm with Aubrey!_

**_All the more reason to tell you I've came two times and don't plan on stopping._ **

**_You make me so fucking hard, babygirl._ **

_You're so evil, Mitchell. So evil._

_**Muahahaha. ;)** _

_Can't you keep it in your pants for one afternoon?_

**_You're asking for the impossible there, babe. I date you, the goddess of sex appeal. Keeping it in my pants is like asking for a death wish._ **

_Continue. I like this flattery. ;)_

**_I love how that little drawstring bikini looks like it's about to rip open and show off those beautiful mounds of yours. You know how badly I want to cum all over them?_ **

_How badly, Daddy?_

**_So fucking badly, babygirl._ **

**_You're my skanky little milkmaid. You want to drink up all of Daddy's milk like the filthy slut you are?_ **

_God yes. And then you can milk my udders, Daddy._

_**I'd love to milk your udders, babygirl.** _

_I have plenty of that to spare. After all, I_ _am your skanky little milkmaid. ;)_

Chloe knew it was nothing more than their typical dirty talk, but she was starting to wonder if Beca assumed she'd produce breastmilk at all times, not just during pregnancy. Beca wasn't particularly knowledgeable when it came to the female anatomy, possibly because she never held it with much regard in high school due to her intersexuality. But it was one of the few things Beca hadn't discussed with her in detail, so she couldn't be too sure.

Minutes later, Beca replied. **_Can you get this costume? I thought it'd look great with your eyes._**

An attachment came through of a model wearing a blue and white checked dress, ending a fair distance from her knees and exposing much of her shoulders. There was white lace stitched around the bust area and a small apron sewn on beneath it. White, translucent stockings topped off the look. Chloe chewed on her lower lip, naughty thoughts rushing through her mind. She'd have so much fun in that outfit.

_Hmm. It may take a few weeks to arrive, especially with Christmas and everything. Can you wait that long? ;)_

**_I can wait. Consider it our late Christmas present._ **

_Consider it done. ;)_

**_Now, where were we? ;)_ **

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, Bree?" Chloe responded without looking up.

"Why are you blushing at your phone?"

"O-Oh, I..."

"Well?" Aubrey folded her arms. "An explanation would be nice."

"It's just Beca being silly." Chloe said with a shaky laugh as she shut off her phone and stored it away in her handbag.

Aubrey seemed hardly convinced. "Right."

They stared each other down for a good minute until Chloe changed the subject, worried that Aubrey was attenpting to decipher her thoughts and the burning arousal that seemed determined to destroy every fiber of her being. "So what's been making you stressed? Is it the Lodge?"

"Yes and no. I enjoy the job, it's decently paid and the scenery is to die for, but my father's angry at me for dropping out of law school, which I expected. He believes I shouldn't be wasting my time with - as he puts it - 'nonsensical holiday camps.'"

"Was law school really that bad?"

"It was...challenging, to say the least."

"But you're good at everything."

"Nobody's good at everything, Chloe. That's impossible."

"Yeah, you're right." Chloe sighed and nodded. "But do you think you'll be going back to law school?"

"Potentially. Though my next port of call is to go into the military. Please don't tell anybody. I didn't want to say anything as-"

"The military?!" Chloe broke out into a grin. "Oh my god, Bree! This is amazing! Your dad will love it!"

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well screw him."

"You've said that many times before."

"I know, and I'll say it until you start taking in my problem-free philosophy. _Hakuna Matata_." Chloe sang with a giggle.

"It isn't physically possible to have 'no worries' unless you're a fictional lion, meerkat and warthog whose fate is decided by many writers and a production team." Aubrey deadpanned.

"You'd be such a kill joy at Disneyland."

"I'd be that one person to make the kids cry."

"Hey, I think you'd be great with kids. You could always apply for a job as Elsa." She teased, earning an eye roll from Aubrey.

"Honestly, Beca has never pissed me off so much before. And I'd be terrible with kids. I'm far from what one would call 'motherly.'"

"You would so be an amazing mom, Bree." And that was the truth. Aubrey would be more overprotective and excessive than Beca had thought Chloe would be.

"Thank you."

"By the way, I decided to call a rehearsal. From one to three."

"Oh...well that's good. Hopefully something will come of it."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

* * *

As Chloe made her way to the Bellas' rehearsal space, she rebooted her phone and was instantly greeted with four unread messages all from Beca. Chloe rolled her eyes and opened them, reading one at a time.

_**Babe?** _

_**Hey, you left me hanging. Send me a nude.** _

_**Baaaaaabbbbbbbeeeeee?** _

_**Chloe you asshole, your girl's horny as fuck here.** _

One last message came through as Beca resumed her activity. **_Texting_ _with one hand isn't fun, you know. I've been waiting nearly an hour for you to come back online. Seems like you don't appreciate those talents of mine._**

_And you say I'm clingy._

**_You are. 'Lol.'_ **

_'Ha, ha.'_

_Wait, you're still jacking off?_

**_When I've got you as a girlfriend, I can jack off for an eternity. You're so fucking hot._ **

_You're pretty hot yourself. ;)_

_But seriously, shouldn't you be working? You know, makig aca-awesome mixes to show your boss?_

**_I told you, I have no creative input. My boss is an arrogant shit._ **

_Hmm, sounds familiar._

A middle finger emoji came through. **_Bitch. And to think I soaked my towel in cum over the gorgeous specimen that is yourself._**

_You better wash that towel. Don't leave it out like last time. Pretty sure Ashley still gets nightmares from when she dried her face with it._

**_Hey! Amy was the one that dug it out of the hamper! Do you really think I'm capable of pulling such a shitty move?_ **

_No, but when you're mad that's a different story. :)_

**_And that smiley face is necessary because?_ **

_Because I like smileys._

**_Because you're a weirdo._ **

_A weirdo that you find 'so fucking hot.' ;)_

**_You can be a hot weirdo._ **

**_By the way, how was Posen?_ **

_Well we didn't argue._

**_Ti_ _s'_ _the season for a miracle as well as to be horny. What was wrong with her anyhow?_ **

_I didn't really get much out of her. All she said was she feels neglected and stressed._

**_What has that got to do with her practically verbally abusing you over those fucking rehearsals? Honestly I don't understand that woman._ **

**_And she always seems to be stressed. What's new?_ **

_I don't know. She didn't really say why. I think there's a lot going on with her. Don't tell her I told you this, but she said she wants to join the army._

**_Good fucking riddance. She can stay there for all I care._ **

_Beca. :/_

**_What? She was more of an asshole than normal and didn't even have the decency to explain herself._ **

Chloe tore her eyes away from her phone with a sigh as she reached the rehearsal space and walked inside. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Beca's observations were right. Aubrey had never cleared up why she was still concerned about the Bellas but had her own demons that needed prioritisation.

She was always an obsessive person, so all Chloe could put it down to was that - alongside the few things she had actually told her - Aubrey wanted to pay close attention to the Bellas in order for them to have some form of commonality remaining. Without singing, they wouldn't have became friends in the first place. But even that never made much sense. When Warren said Aubrey was 'gifted', Chloe began to think she had a particular gift in locking up all her emotions. Perhaps even more so than Beca did.

* * *

Beca was the last to arrive. She had taken a much needed shower after Chloe had left her hanging not once, but twice (though on the second occasion, their conversation hadn't gone the way Beca wanted it to. She was expecting Chloe to pop up with a dirty one-liner).

The girls were were split off into small groups and nattered away, hardly occupied by Chloe writing down the order of their rehearsal in big, bold lettering. Beca raked her eyes up and down Chloe's body, watching the way her biceps moved as she streched across the whiteboard. Her workout pants hugged her figure and could only make her ass look all the more spectacular.

Beca pounced on Chloe from behind, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and nestling her chin into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Chloe hummed in content as she felt Beca's hot breath tickle against her skin.

"You look so fuckable in that tank top and those tight ass leggings." Beca growled into Chloe's ear. "It's like you're practically begging me to fuck you senseless in front of all the girls. God, when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk in a straight line for the next month." She boasted, clasping her hands over Chloe's breasts and squeezing them tight.

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat at Beca's aggression. As much as she adored her girlfriend's tender side, she loved it whenever Beca's dominance came out from hibernation. "Mmm...but I'm not straight, am I?"

"All the more reason why you'll always be wet for me, begging me to pound your tight little asshole til' you can't take it no more."

"Fuck, that's so hot..." Chloe whimpered.

Beca pressed a few kisses down Chloe's neck. "And I'm still willing to milk those udders on the side."

"But I-oh, fuck...I need to be pregnant in order to produce milk."

Beca released her grip. "Oh. I had no idea."

 _"Becs."_ Chloe hissed at the loss of contact. "Please keep touching me, the others aren't-"

"Yo, aca-parents! When's dinner?!" Amy shouted out from the side. "I'm fucking starving here!"

Beca left Chloe's side and made her way to Amy. "Dude, we haven't even started yet. All you ever think about is food and sex."

"Like you."

"Pfft, no I don't."

"You were literally just feeling up your chick-"

"Okay!" Chloe clapped her hands together, signalling for the girls to take their seats.

Amy shot Beca a knowing wink and plopped down on the end of the front row. Beca sighed and resumed her position beside Chloe as the group. Amazingly, Chloe seemed to have calmed herself in such a short amount of time and was now raring to go, all guns blazing. Beca found a determined Chloe all the more attractive.

"We've got one month until Regionals, so we've got to make this time count." Chloe instructed. "I've organised most of the choreography and Becs has the set list sorted."

Beca took this as her cue to continue. "As always, we've got three songs from different genres layered and chopped in half to fit in with the time slot. Any questions, nerds?"

Amy rose her hand like any respectable student would in a classroom, which Beca and Chloe found somewhat ironic. "Is that all your musical wisdom dumbed down so us non-DJ folk can understand?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "It's literally called 'cutting' or 'trimming.'"

"Aha, but you said 'chopped.'"

"Jesus, Amy! It's the same thing!"

Chloe tapped Beca on the shoulder. "Babe, do you wanna give out the handouts?"

"Uh...what handouts?"

"I told you to print eight handouts when you were in the library. Was that so difficult?" Chloe groaned. Beca shrugged, silently praying Chloe and her wouldn't argue in front of the others. "Now I know you can't use the 'I forgot' excuse, so were you actually listening to me when I asked you?"

"Can't say that I was, hon. Just write the set list on the whiteboard."

"You write it."

"Why? My writing's shit."

"So is mine."

"Dude, your writing is neat as fuck."

"Only when I'm not studying-"

"Oh my god, one of you write the set list!" Stacie let out a groan of frustration, flinging her arms out to the side.

Chloe jabbed Beca's chest. "You were responsible for not printing the handouts. You're writing."

Beca sniggered and picked up a whiteboard pen. "Petty, aren't we?"

"Fuck you."

"I plan to."

The girls burst out laughing as Beca ducked to avoid the other pen flung in her direction.

* * *

An hour and a half had flown by and the Bellas, though far from in sync, had powered through their rehearsal. In a strange way, Chloe was somewhat glad Aubrey had pushed her into calling it, albeit with much hostility. She was unsure if anything would've materialized at all.

Chloe pecked Beca's cheek as she rubbed the whiteboard clean with a cloth. "That went pretty well, don't cha' think?"

"Surprisingly. CR nailed _Starships_ on the first attempt, Stace always kicks ass when it comes to choreography, and Legacy's a talented little bean. I never realized how good her voice was. _Uptown Funk_ definitely shows off her strong suits."

"You're also a talented little bean." Chloe giggled when Beca frowned and puffed her cheeks out. "What? You don't like being called 'little?'"

"You know I don't like being called 'little.' Or 'short.' Or anything that implies my height."

"Because you can't admit the truth?"

"Shut it, Beale."

"Or what?" Chloe poked her tongue out.

"Or I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for not just one, but _two_ months."

Beca was still horny from earlier. She had been endlessly searching for the opportunity to bring up the subject once again, and judging from how Chloe shuddered on the spot, it was the perfect time to do so.

"Mmm." Chloe's eyes grew dim with arousal. "I like the sound of that, Daddy."

"How about we have our own rehearsal, hmm?" Beca smirked, her stomach fluttering. "The most perfect song popped into her mind that both her and Chloe were a fan of dueting to. "Just for the two of us?"

"Fuck yes."

Beca licked her lips and took a step forward. _"Yeah..._  
_Uh-huh_  
_So seductive_

_I'll take you to the candy shop_  
_I'll let you lick the lollipop_  
_Go 'head girl don't you stop_  
_Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa..."_

Chloe trailed a finger across Beca's jaw and along her pulse point. _"I'll take you to the candy shop (yeah)_  
_Boy, one taste of what I got (uh-huh)_  
_I'll have you spending all you got (come on)_  
_Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa..."_

Beca winked, running her hands up and down Chloe's torso. _"You could have it your way, how do you want it?_  
_You gon' back that thing up, or should I push up on it?_  
_Temperature rising, okay, let's go to the next level_  
_Dance floor jam-packed, hot as a tea kettle,_

_Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor_  
_Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha_  
_Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem..."_

Chloe joined in the background as she began to grind up against Beca's growing bulge. Beca rocked her own hips, hiitting Chloe's crotch with every move she made. " _G_ _irl what we do (what we do)_  
_And where we do (and where we do)_  
_The things we do (things we do)_  
_Are just between me and you (oh yeah)..."_

"Nice demonstration, guys."

Beca and Chloe repelled from each other in an instant. They were flustered, frustrated and undeniably horny. Beca tried to cover herself, but her petite hands had no hope in hiding the tent in her joggers from sight. She and Chloe hesitantly looked to the door, where a smug Stacie was propped up against the frame. Standing beside her was Emily, whose mouth was wide open in a shock horror.

"W-What?!" Beca stammered, eventually finding her voice. "We thought you all left!"

"I left my glasses here, and Ems wanted to help me find them. We thought _you'd_ left to go fuck each other."

"W-Well we're leaving now, so..."

"Uh huh. I presume you'll be getting your 'magic stick' out?"

"Stacie!" Chloe exclaimed, her cheeks a tinge of pink. "You are traumatizing poor Emily!"

Emily darted her eyes from side to side. "U-Uhm...well I've seen worse-"

"Y-Yeah, we're gonna go..." Beca gave a hesitant chuckle as she stepped out of the room, tiptoeing around Stacie and Emily. Chloe tagged along behind, smiling reluctantly.

When they were out of sight, Stacie threw her head back and burst out laughing. Emily put her head in her hands, beet red with embarrssament. Beca and Chloe just couldn't seem to contain themselves.

* * *

As Chloe unlocked the Bella house, Beca grabbed her hand and tugged her down the steps leading to their room. The couple giggled as they went, unable to channel the inner children within them, and jumped onto the bed in a mess of tangled limbs.

Chloe crawled up on Beca and mashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Beca rested her hand on Chloe's lower back for a moment before allowing her fingers to fly free and dance under the fabric. She pushed the material up until she felt the rough clasp of Chloe's bra.

Chloe grinned against Beca's lips and slowly rocked her hips up and down until she felt a tight package beginning to press up against her crotch. She ran her hand down Beca's face, across her collarbone and settled on her left breast. As she massaged the supple tissue, Beca hummed and fumbled with Chloe's bra clasp until it was successfully unclipped.

Beca and Chloe fought for dominance as they ripped each other's clothes off with an incredible force and continued to make out, faces moulding into one. Beca traced along Chloe's panty line while the redhead hung onto their kiss, never wanting to let go.

Chloe slipped her tongue into Beca's mouth and explored each and every crevice. She did all she could to remain in control, but Beca had other ideas. Her tongue bombarded itself in and clashed against Chloe's, leaving Chloe no choice but to break away for air. Her lips were slightly swollen and parted, making her look all the more alluring.

"I've been such a naughty girl, Daddy. Do I need punishing?" She batted her long eyelashes at Beca.

Beca's cock twitched in her pants. "Fuck yes. Get on all fours, you slut." She demanded, pushing Chloe off her.

Chloe bent over and crouched down on her hands and knees. Beca edged over on the bed and circled her firm ass cheeks, earning a hum of satisfaction from the redhead. She dipped a finger into Chloe's thong, curled it around the thin lace and harshly tugged it off. Chloe wiggled her bare ass in anticipation like a dog wagging its tail, juices already trickling down her inner thighs.

Beca stroked her half-hard cock with one hand and grabbed a bottle of lube with the other. Once she was completely hard, she squirted a fair amount of the cool substance on her palm and coated her cock in it, taking her sweet time doing so.

She lent in and took one long lick through Chloe's slick folds. Chloe gasped and squirmed against Beca's tongue and grabbed the sheets tight. Beca kissed her way around Chloe's sensitive butthole, finding something oddly satisfying about her girlfriend being completely unaware of every move she made; everything was her decision, and her decision alone. With nothing else to look at but the faint outline of the cupboard door, Chloe was well and truly at her mercy.

As Beca retracted and begun lining her dick up to Chloe's entrance, Chloe felt the tip poking against her soft flesh and moaned, unable to bare the wait for much longer. With some struggle, Beca slowly guided herself in. Chloe kept a firm grip on the sheets and screwed her eyes shut as Beca moved out and back in once more. The discomfort had begun to sink in, but she tried her hardest to cast it aside and focus on how amazing Beca felt; warm, with a tinge of cool from the lube, and stretching what little space she had in her tiny butthole.

"Ow...fuck..." She grimaced.

"You okay, babe?" Beca stopped and was about to pull out when Chloe pushed up against her, forcing her dick in slightly deeper. "I take that as a yes."

"You feel- _oh,_ fuck...so good..."

Beca's eyes clouded over in darkness. "How hard do you want it, babygirl?"

"So fucking hard, Daddy..."

Beca smirked. "Right answer."

Beca groped Chloe's ass and begun ramming into her at a surreal pace. Chloe let out an almighty scream as a searing pain was shot right through her, like her whole backside had been set alight. Beca only withheld for a moment before Chloe's whines of torment became pleasured pants. She loosened her grip on Chloe's ass and caressed the red imprints of her fingers as she continued to thrust.

"Oh my god, _yes!_ _"_ Chloe moaned through heavy breaths. "Fuck my ass, Daddy! Fuck my ass!"

"You're such a little whore, aren't you?" Beca grunted, her balls slapping against Chloe's clit. "Getting me to take you from behind. Tell me you love Daddy's fat dick fucking that tight asshole of yours."

"I love it, Daddy- _oh,_ god!"

"Yeah, that's right. I am your god, aren't I?" Beca said with an immense cockiness. "I'm your sex god. Tell me I'm your sex god, babygirl."

"Y-You're my...oh, fuck!"

Beca delivered a sharp slap to Chloe's ass, earning a surprised yelp from the redhead below. "Tell me I'm your fucking sex god!"

"You're my sex god, Daddy! You're my sex god!"

Chloe's thoughts had grown numb. She was a writhing, squealing bundle of nerves, inept from processing anything that was being said to her. Beca's relentless pounding was sending her further away from reality. Her girlfriend was indeed small, but she was not to be underestimated with her strength and stamina; the added testosterone in her system was sure to have helped.

When Beca reached her release, Chloe arched her back and spread out her legs in an attempt to allow more room for her girlfriend's cum. Beca kept on thrusting even as her hot load shot into Chloe's ass. Due to the sheer speed Beca was going, much of it spurted out and spilled half way down her dick and along the redhead's thighs.

Chloe felt her legs tremble beneath her and collapsed on her front, gasping for air. Beca slowly slid out, slightly dazed from her orgasm and only just feeling the ache in her muscles. She lent across the bed to pull out a wet wipe from the container and carefully dabbed at the drying cum, first tending to Chloe and then herself. It would be asking too much for Chloe to do the work.

Beca tossed the wipe in the trash and lay down beside Chloe, pecking her cheek and pushing a few damp strands of hair out of her flushed face. "I love you."

It took a couple of minutes for Chloe to regain her breath. She grinned and returned the peck. "I love you, too. But my ass feels like it's on fire. You stuck your dick in there pretty deep."

"Sorry, Chlo." Beca smiled sheepishly. "Guess I was a bit rough."

"S'ok. Can we cuddle?"

"Of course we can, princess."

Chloe rolled over and snuggled up to Beca, throwing the cum-stained sheets off the bed. The couple were drenched in sweat and didn't need the additional heat.

"You know, you really meant it when you said you'd fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk properly for a whole month." Chloe mumbled, nuzzling her nose into Beca's jaw. Beca smirked and rested an arm behind her head, satisfied with herself. She was just getting comfortable when Chloe added, "But I'm still running tomorrow."

"After all that exercise we just did? You're crazy."

"And you're coming with me." As Beca's smirked dropped into a frown, Chloe giggled at her. "That wiped the smirk off your face, didn't it?"

"You know I don't do cardio, Chlo."

"You do cardio when there's sex involved."

"That's a...different type of cardio."

"Is it though?"

"There's no stupid running involved. And sex is the only cardio I'd ever need. We're always fucking."

"If we were 'always' fucking, I wouldn't be able to walk for like, five months." Beca smirked once again, her self-satisfaction returning. "Stop being so smug, asshole."

"I'm your sex god. How could I not be smug?"

"I actually hate you."

"I actually hate you, too."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I mean, WOW. Over 100 kudos! That is insane. I've had this story published for just two months and the following is crazy. Thank you all so much. This really does give me that extra boost to keep on writing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not updating this in so long. I have a Fanfiction.net account as well, where this story is uploaded as well, and thought that I had updated the chapters on both sites. Also, I was logged out and it took me awhile to figure out my password (Archive were being particularly mean in not allowing me to reset it.)
> 
> Again, I'm really sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for it.

"They didn't have coconut milk, babe. Is almond okay?"

"Mmm hmm." Chloe nodded, scrolling through her phone.

Beca set down the coffees and sat opposite to Chloe on a sofa-like chair. Chloe placed her phone on the table and traded it for her coffee as Beca took off her headphones and placed them in her satchel, not wanting Chloe to think she was being rude by wearing them.

It was two days before Christmas and Chloe had grabbed a last-minute flight to Orlando (perfectly understanding why her parents wouldn't be paying this time around). Beca, who was set to remain in Atlanta, would've preferred to tag along and join the Beales in their celebrations. Better yet, they could've jumped on a plane to Portland to visit Beca's mom and her side of the family, but Chloe had promised her dad that she'd be with them.

"This wasn't how I imagined our date." Chloe pouted. "I thought we'd be going some place romantic, not sitting in an airport waiting for my flight."

"You don't think having lunch in an overpriced airport Starbucks is romantic?" Beca chuckled.

"It's not overpriced. Our coffees were like, $5.99."

"And you're telling me nearly six dollars for twelve ounces of coffee isn't overpriced?"

"Ooh, look at you memorising its weight." Chloe teased, taking a quick sip of her drink and returning it to the tray. "Do you know the coffee-to-milk ratio as well?"

"Dude, I was a Starbucks barista when I was seventeen. I know these things better than my philosophy course."

"Really? You never said."

"Didn't think I needed to. It's not exactly the highlight of my life."

"Barista Beca sounds _so_ cute." Chloe said dreamily. "I wanna meet her."

"Yeah, how about no? I have bigger aspirations than making coffee."

"Which is ironically what you're doing in your internship." Chloe pointed out with a giggle.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"So, do those aspirations include becoming a multi-millionaire, Grammy-winning producer that'll stick two fingers up to your asshat of a boss?"

"Not so concerned about the money or awards. I just wanna make music." Beca said with a shrug. "If I get that successful, sweet. I've made it. I can shove it up Residual Heat's ass. But if I don't, who cares? I've got you, and that's what matters the most."

"Awww, you're so cute." Chloe squealed; even after almost three years of dating, Beca never failed to make her feel fuzzy and warm inside. "I love you."

"Love you more, babe."

Chloe smirked. "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Nope. I love you more."

"Fight me, bro."

"So I'm your 'bro' now?" Chloe rose an eyebrow. Her girlfriend's choice of terminology often amused her. "I thought that was Stacie and Jesse."

"They are, but you're my number one bro."

Chloe giggled. "I'm honoured to be at the top of your bro list."

"You should be. It's a highly regarded achievement." Beca picked up her toasted sandwich and chomped on it, strings of cheese sticking to her chin. "Fuck, this is good."

"You're such a sloppy eater." Chloe scolded, trying her hardest not to laugh at Beca's antics. "Why can't you swallow and _then_ speak?"

Beca wiped her face with the back of her sleeve and smirked. "Is that your mantra for when you suck me off?"

"...I am not afraid to throw my sunglasses at you."

"Who wears sunglasses in December?"

Chloe flicked her hair over her shoulder and pushed her sunglasses down, shrouding her sparkling eyes in a tinted darkness. "Me. It's bright in this place."

"Well, at least it's a better weapon than the pen." Beca shrugged, taking another large bite.

"Mmm, true."

"How long until you've gotta go through passport control and all that shit?" Beca mumbled through her chewing.

Chloe checked the time on her phone. "My flight's not until eleven, and it's eight now. So probably in an hour or so. Just to be safe."

Beca nodded and swallowed her food. "So what do we do until I see you off?"

"Sit around? Spend time together?" Chloe said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"So what most normal people would do on a date?"

Chloe picked up her coffee and took another sip. "Yup."

"But we're not normal." Beca pointed out with a chuckle.

"Far from it."

Beca gobbled the last of her toastie and washed it down with her double expresso. She needed all the energy she could get, what with her getting up early to see Chloe off and having their usual fun late last night. Unsurprisingly, Chloe was far more awake and seemed raring to go. She was more of a morning person than Beca ever imagined herself to be.

After finishing their coffees, Beca and Chloe made their way to the waiting area and took their seats, Chloe's bags occupying a third one. Chloe reached for Beca's hand the second she got the chance, and Beca - after a moment of contemplation - decided she'd be nice and accept Chloe's offer.

"Y'know, _I'm gonna miss you when you're gone."_ Beca sang with a coy grin. Whenever she threw in a _Cups_ reference, there was more meaning behind it than most would ever know. That, along with _Titanium,_ were the songs responsible for building the foundations of their relationship.

Chloe giggled and pecked Beca's cheek. "I still don't know how you do the cup-thingy."

"It's a secret."

"And that secret is?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you."

"I can keep it a secret though." Chloe pushed up her sunglasses and winked.

"You're just as good as Amy when it comes to keeping secrets. And by good, I mean god awful."

"You can't tell your girlfriend one teensy, weensy little secret?"

"Nope. Sorry, babe."

"You're a meanie." Chloe pouted, mocking offense.

Beca smirked and softly stroked Chloe's hand with the pad of her thumb. "A proud meanie."

Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder, allowing her hair to spill in loose waves down the brunette's arm and bosom. Beca continued to stroke Chloe's hand and tilted her head to peck Chloe's cheek.

 _"Cos' I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_ Chloe sang with a whisper, her voice as smooth as silk.

"And you're gonna miss me, right?" Beca mumbled against Chloe's face as Chloe gently shifted her hand away.

"Totes." Chloe traced the pattern of Beca's grasshopper tattoo. "But are you gonna miss me when I get up to go to the bathroom?"

"And when will that be?"

"Now."

"I'd rather come with you." Beca wiggled her eyebrows. "Get it, _come?"_

"Such a perv." Chloe shook her head and pressed a kiss against Beca's cheek. "Take care of my stuff, okay?"

"As if I'd end up getting it stolen."

Chloe stood up and walked off with a purposeful sway of her hips. God, Beca was _really_ going to miss her. Each time they were miles apart, it felt like an eternity. Neither could go less than twenty-four hours without texting at least fifty times, or having long, loving conversations on the phone.

Chloe's absence could be overwhelming. Beca supposed it showed how vital Chloe had became in her life, just as she was an essential in Chloe's. They were the final pieces of the jigsaw that completed the puzzle, the halves to a locket. Or, more appropriately, the Yin to each other's Yang, and vice versa.

Chloe kept her sane and grounded, but Beca knew that if she lost her, there was no telling what would happen. She knew that if Yang was taken from Ying, the forces would become unbalanced. And that was something she did not dare to dwell on, because she needed her Ying.

"Hey! Becaw!"

Jesse was waving frantically in the distance, catching the attention of several passerbys. It was impossible for him not to stand out. Beca cringed as he skipped over, his oversized backpack bouncing with every step. Countless keychains from his favourite movies dangled from the zips and badges adorned the straps. He looked like a child scout on the search to flog his cookies.

"Oh jeez."

"I thought you were staying in Atlanta for Christmas." Jesse said, smiling goofily. "Why the change of mind?"

"I thought _you_ were staying in Atlanta for Christmas." Beca repeated. She had sworn Jesse said he was spending Christmas at his cousin's place.

"I said I was going to New York about two months ago."

"You were probably annoying me that day, therefore I chose not to listen."

"But I always annoy you." Jesse chuckled, not at all fazed by Beca's brutality. "So, where are _you_ going?"

"Nowhere. I'm seeing Chloe off."

"And where's she going?"

"The fucking moon, Jesse. Where do you think?" Beca groaned in exasperation.

"Well she's from Florida, right?" Jesse asked dumbly. Beca rolled her eyes. "I take that as a yes. So she's going there?"

"Congratulations, you've won the million dollar prize."

"Hey, Jesse." Chloe perked as she approached the duo, a small bag of opened M&Ms in her grasp. Her hand flew into the bag and she popped a couple in her mouth.

Beca pointed to the candy. "Dude, not vegan."

"My period is coming and I'm craving." Chloe stated, turning to Jesse. "When's your flight to New York?"

"In about..." Jesse checked his watch. "Three hours. Whoa, and you remembered. I'm impressed. You're a far better listener than my so called 'bro' over here."

"She doesn't listen to me half the time either."

"I do too." Beca insisted, frowning at Chloe. "I just have a low attention span. And nobody's is lower than Stacie's whenever she doesn't have a controller in her hand."

"Excuses, excuses." Jesse wiggled his forefinger. "Stacie's a genius, she's allowed to have a low attention span."

Beca scoffed. "Who said?"

"She did."

"So you automatically believe her?"

"Uh...yes?"

"And this just proves you're an idiot."

"Beca, don't be mean to him." Chloe lightly slapped Beca's arm. "Jesse's such a sweetheart."

"Why thank you." Jesse grinned. "Hey Becaw, why can't you be more like your girlfriend?"

"Because no. I don't do smiles and rainbows and stupid chick flicks. No offense, Chlo."

"Now how could I possibly be offended by you resorting me to three select things?" Chloe said with an incredible sarcasm that staggered Jesse.

"Wow, this one's really rubbing off on you, huh?"

As Chloe was about to reply, an announcement blared out through the intercom. _"Flight AA1223 to Orlando International Airport will be ready for take-off in approximately one hour."_

Chloe's ears pricked up at the mention of her destination. "Oh, sounds like I better get going. It could take up to half an hour to get through those x-rays machines."

"Yeah, uh...right." Beca forced a smile.

Jesse gave her a quick hug, knowing Beca would want more time to say goodbye. "Safe journey, Chloe."

"You too. Have fun in New York."

"Will do."

As he stepped away, Beca came forwards and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. They stood compacted together for a solid five minutes, thumping heartbeats pushed up against each other's chests. Chloe blinked back tears as she felt Beca burrowing down into the depths of her neck and collarbone. Her girlfriend was just so adorable.

"I'll call you as soon as I land." Chloe slowly combed her fingers through Beca's brunette tresses. "You know it's not a long flight."

"Do you have to go?" Beca murmured into Chloe's shoulder. "I want you to stay. We can have lots of Christmas and New Year's sex instead of you using that piece of plastic shit for a week."

Chloe nuzzled Beca's hair and inhaled the familiar scent of tea tree. "I'm only gone for nine days, Becs. And when I get back, we can have all the sex we want. In between class and rehearsals, of course."

"Or we could just skip straight into it?"

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"I love...you...so much." Beca pecked Chloe's lips over and over, never wanting to stop.

Chloe finalized their pecking with a lengthier kiss and titled her head to nuzzle Beca's nose. "I love you, too. I'll be back in nine days, okay?"

Beca nuzzled back. "Yeah, nine days."

Chloe smiled and shifted out of Beca's embrace. She pushed down her sunglasses, grabbed the handle of her small suitcase and blew Beca a kiss as she walked in the direction of a sign saying 'passport control', Beca pretended to catch it and gave a small wave, watching Chloe disappear into a sea of travellers.

Beca looked to the ground once her girlfriend completely out of sight. "Nine days..." She mumbled to herself. "Nine long ass days..."

She felt a familiar touch on her shoulder and glanced up at Jesse, who looked at her with mild concern. "You okay, Bec?"

Beca sighed. "It's hard, Jess. I hate being away from her."

"Then why didn't you go with? These internal flights aren't expensive."

"I already spent Thanksgiving with her family. My dad would've got pissed if I ditched him again."

"You would've ditched him three years ago."

"That was before I started going out with Chloe. She's changed me, man."

Jesse's smile faltered. "Well, I...wish I would know what that feels like."

As annoying as Jesse could be, he had been there for Beca since day one, months before she and Chloe had fallen for each other. And though Beca often found herself mocking Jesse, she knew her limit. She was forever grateful for his loyalty and would always be there to offer her support.

"Hey, you'll find your girl." Beca patted his back. "Who wouldn't love an idiot like you?"

"Thanks." Jesse sighed, looking as if his puppy had just been ran over. "But it just...hurts, y'know? I'm twenty-one and I still haven't had my first kiss. Maybe I'm born to be a loser."

"Maybe, but being a loser doesn't mean a girl won't like you. You've gotta find the one that doesn't give a shit about your weirdness."

"I've tried, but most girls are judgy. No offense."

"Nah, it's cool. You're right. Most girls _are_ judgy, but that's what makes Chloe different. When she found out I had a dick, instead of calling me a freak and running away, never to talk to me again, she asked me to strip off so she could 'inspect it thoroughly.'" Jesse chuckled and rose an eyebrow at Beca. "Okay, bad example, but you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I get you." Jesse seemed to have cheered up. "Find a girl who wants to analyse every part of my dick."

"Aubrey's the type to do that, but she's negative one-thousand on my list of recommendations."

 _"The_ infamous Aubrey Posen?" Jesse laughed. "She's hot, but I don't think I'd be able to get with someone like her. She's too...serious. And from the sounds of it, she's more judgy than a judge."

"That was a horrible pun, Swanson."

"You know you're just jealous of my talents."

"And this is why Posen will hate you the second you ask her out. Try pinning after someone else that's more on your level."

"Will do, Mitchell. But when I get back from New York you're helping me. It's part of the bro code."

"Since when did we have a 'bro code?''"

"I'm writing it in here as we speak." Jesse tapped against his head. "Gotta pre-plan it."

Beca shook her head. "You're such a nerd, man."

* * *

On the morning of Christmas Day, Beca took it as an opportunity to sleep in even more so than usual. And since she wasn't set to leave for her dad's until twelve, she had three hours in the Bella house all to herself.

Her eyes still drooping with leftover sleep, she reached across the bed and picked up her phone from the bedside cabinet to check for any messages from Chloe, only to be greeted with over one-hundred on the Bellas' group chat. She groaned and scrolled through them as even more messages were sent her way. Those girls couldn't stop talking.

_**Fat Amy: MERRY CHRISTMAS, ACA-PITCHES! (It's three o'clock in the fucking morning here, so Christmas has been and gone down under, but eh, who cares?)** _

_Stace: *bitches. (And it's two o'clock in the afternoon here :D)_

**_Fat Amy: Warning, warning, grammar Nazi alert, grammar Nazi alert._ **

_Cynthia-Rose: Helllllll na, that's Aubrey._

**_The Aca-Dictator: :/_ **

_Stace: Merry Christmas, you whores. xxxx_

_Stace: I'm livin' it up in good ol' Italy._

**_Legacy: Unfair. And I'm stuck in Chicago. :(_ **

**_Fat Amy: Be grateful you're not in Georgia like shortstack or in Souuuuuttthhhh Caroliiinnaa like twig blondie. *Attempts to do a Southern accent*_ **

_Stace: I'M DEAD!_

**_The Aca-Dictator: *But fails miserably*_ **

_Cynthia-Rose: Dayum._

_Carrots: Merry Christmas, guys. Hope you all have the bestest of days. Love you all. :) xxx_

**_Fat Amy: Thanks, just had my day. Ate a whole turkey myself._ **

_Jessica: You went to Australia?_

**_Fat Amy: BECAUSE WHERE ELSE WOULD I BE GOING?! (Dumbass)._ **

Beca rolled her eyes and finally decided to intervene. Couldn't the girls talk without saying pointless things? And that didn't just count Amy. **_Please quit with the spam, guys. My phone's exploding here._**

_Stace: You and Aubrey need to quit fucking lurking, we all know you're active._

**_Fat Amy: Holy shit! I have come to the shocking realization that you and Aubrey actually have something in common._ **

**_Beca: What._ **

_Stace. *?_

**_Beca: Fuck off, Stacie._ **

**_Fat Amy: YOU LURK!_ **

**_Beca: The only person I regularly text is Chloe. Can't help it if I lurk. And Posen's not lurking._ **

_Stace: If you say so._

**_Fat Amy: Mmmm hmmmm. ;) well we know all about that 'regular texting' don't we?_ **

_Legacy: Oh god._

**_Beca: K bye._ **

Beca switched over to her private chat with Chloe and sent her a message. **_Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal. xxxxxxx_**

It took a couple of minutes for Chloe to reply. _And to you, too. :) xxxx_

While she texted Chloe, Beca opened her laptop and loaded one of her mixes in the making. She needed to get it finished within the next week. _**What**_ ** _did you get? xxx_**

_Clothes, jewellery, all that stuff. You? xxx_

Beca balanced her phone on her thigh. **_Don't know, we open gifts after dinner. One of dad's stupid rules._**

_Hahaha we've always been so impatient. Me and my brothers aren't little kids anymore but Christmas feels just as magicial. xxxx_

**_Because you believed Santa was real until you were nineteen and Aubrey crushed your dreams?_ **

_Please don't remind me. That was so embarrassing._

**_At least I wasn't there as a witness, because if I was I'd never let you hear the end of it. ;)_ **

_And changing the subject, how did you know I was watching Home Alone? xxx_

**_Because I know you. Your Christmas movie ag_ ** _**enda** _ **_is Home Alone followed by The Nightmare Before Christmas, and then the Muppets and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas because you're weak. :P_ **

_Yup. :)_

_But you secretly liked The Nightmare Before Christmas. xxx_

**_It was decent. Less cringey than the others. But the Halloween/Christmas combo was lame._ **

**_Though I won't lie, I thought the Gremlins was some high quality shit._ **

_You only liked the Gremlins because me, Aubrey and Stacie screamed when it got put in the blender. :/_

**_Which I should've recorded. That was pure gold._ **

_Ass._

**_You know it, babe. ;) by the way, how's your fam?_ **

_They're good. You wanna talk to my brothers?_

**_Aren't you watching the movie?_ **

_Do you think I'm able to watch anything with Chad rambling on and on?_

**_You sure you're not the one rambling? You do have a big mouth ;) :D :P_ **

_You're so dirty minded._

**_And you're not?_ **

_Mehhhhhh. Are you calling or what?_

**_Sure, in a sec. Just need to shut down my laptop. Making a mix for a very special someone. (Sorry it's late :/)_ **

_It's okay, don't rush yourself. I look forward to it. :)_

Beca switched off her laptop and put it to one side on her bed. She then reloaded her conversation with Chloe and pressed the green button at the top of the thread. It was only a matter of seconds before Chloe picked up.

_"Hey, baby!"_

"Hey, beautiful. How's your sexy ass doing this fine morning?"

_"Good, good. How are-Cory, can you turn down the TV please...? Thank you. Which one of you wants to talk to Beca-oh, okay. Becs, I'm gonna pass you over to Clayton, okay?"_

"Okay, hon."

 _"Hi, Beca."_ Clayton said after a few moments. _"How's life treating you?"_

"Things have been decent, but boy am I missing your sister."

_"She misses you, too. Why didn't you come with?"_

"My dad's side of the fam are round, so I was practically forced to stay. I haven't seen them since Easter last year. And my dad would've got really pissed with me if I decided to ditch them."

_"Now that's understandable."_

"How's things with you, aside from that undeniable crush on Aubrey?" Beca had been dying to bring the subject up with Clayton when Chloe hadn't been present.

Clayton sighed down the phone and lowered his voice. " _...Chloe told you, didn't she?"_

"Yeah."

_"Now I know you and her don't get on, but I think she's...a breath of fresh air. I respect her honesty and-"_

"Her shitty attitude?"

_"She's not...that bad-"_

"'Not that bad?' So she's allowed to say whatever the fuck she wants to Chloe?" Beca spat. Clayton fell silent. Though he was still on the receiving end, it didn't feel like it. And his lack of response made Beca all the more frustrated with herself as well as Aubrey for not keeping her anger in check. "I'm sorry, Clayton...she just pisses me off."

_"It's fine, Chloe told us what she said...and what you said back."_

"Really?" Beca said with an element of surprise. "I didn't think she'd wanna talk about that."

_"We're always confiding in each other."_

"Right, I get you. So what were your brothers' take on things?"

Clayton spoke in an inaudable whisper, making it narrowly impossible for his siblings to overhear. Beca had to really focus on what Clayton was saying, otherwise she too would have next to no clue. _"Cory thinks Aubrey's a toxic friend and Chad even compared her to the people that bullied Chloe."_

"Well they're not wrong." Cory and Chad had hit the nail on the head; it was exactly how Beca saw Chloe and Aubrey's friendship, even at the best of times. Only, Chloe had never came to that conclusion. Beca doubted she ever would.

_"Okay, so what she said was horrible, but there's still a lot of good in her. I know there is."_

"That's what Chloe says. But every time Aubrey acts like Her Royal Cuntess, I find that harder to believe. Her apologies are always half-assed."

_"How so?"_

"Well if she meant it, she wouldn't keep shitting on Chloe." Beca explained irritably. She was on the verge of snapping once more.

_"I-I...can we not discuss this anymore? I don't want to get involved and I can tell that you're losing your temper. I'm sorry, you didn't deserve this on Christmas."_

"It's my bad for bringing it up." Beca sighed. Clayton was such a gentleman. "Don't blame yourself, dude. If you like her, you like her. Just keep in mind what your bros said, okay? She's much more than a pretty face. Don't hurt yourself over it."

_"I understand. Thank you, Beca."_

"Don't sweat it. And if you can't find the one at USF, there's loads of senior girls at Barden I could hook you up with. Just shoot me a text and we'll sort something out. Amy's practically friends with everyone, so she'll know someone you'd be interested in."

_"Wow, that's amazing. Thank you so much."_

"You're-"

_"Stop hogging the phone, Clayton! I wanna talk to Beca as well! You keep kissing her ass with all this 'thank you this' and 'thank you that!'"_

Though the connection wasn't completely clear, Beca knew exactly who had bombarded their conversation. Only one of Chloe's brothers still spoke as though his voice was debating whether to break or remain painfully high-pitched, and that was a teenaged boy by the name of Chad Beale.

 _"Fine, you win."_ Clayton chuckled. _"You can talk to her."_

After a moment of silence, Chad spoke with his normal enthusiasm. " _Hey, Beca!"_

"Hey, dude. What's up?"

_"The sky."_

"Ha. You're a genius."

_"I know. So guess what?"_

"What?"

_"My mom and dad got hold of a season ticket for Magic! Now I don't have to worry about free tickets anymore!"_

"That's awesome, man. I bet Chloe's jealous."

_"Oh, she's super jelly."_

"Taking on her vocab I see."

_"Hell no. I wouldn't use 'totes' or some stupid aca pun in a sentence even if you paid me a gazillion dollars."_

"Yeah, I don't think so."

_"So you know how it's my birthday next month?"_

"I didn't, but okay."

_"I was thinking it'd be pretty cool if you and Chloe came over to celebrate."_

"I hope this doesn't involve us overseeing a party full of drunk ass teenagers."

_"How many friends do you think I have?"_

"Right. Point taken." Beca knew that feeling fairly well, only her friends in high school were non-existent. Barden had been a life changer in so many ways.

_"Mom said we could go to this posh restaurant, and I'm all for it. I know you guys have a lot on your mind, but I'm really close with Chloe. And we're starting to get closer as well, which is awesome. I'd be really happy if you could make it. Y'know, considering you said you'd be coming for the holidays but ended up staying in Atlanta."_

"Whoa, I never made any promises. Your mom jumped to conclusions-"

"Beca! Are you there?" Warren called from upstairs.

"What the-dad, what are you doing here?!" Beca looked to her covered crotch and cringed. That was something she'd rather her dad didn't see. It was a completely different scenario prior to puberty. "I thought I was coming to yours!"

"Change of plan. Paige was insistent that you'd join us a little bit earlier."

Beca rolled her eyes; leave it to her half-sister to be her irritating self and tell her father to turn up while she was more or less in the nude. Why she hadn't stayed with their mother and Beca's step-father in Maine was a mystery. But then again, Sheila had always been insistent on taking anything her mother had, and that seemed to include her younger daughter.

"How did you even get in?"

"In case you've forgotten, the Bella house is owned by Barden University. Every place of residence on campus has a master key."

It was the first Beca had heard of it. "That's fucking invasive! You could walk in on me jacking off or having sex with Chloe!"

"...thank you for that image."

 _"Tell your dad I nearly did."_ Beca had almost forgotten Chad was still on the line. _"Chloe was so gonna suck you off in the yard."_

"What can I say, your sister's the master of the mouth. She likes things oral."

 _"Oh my god, everyone can hear you!"_ Chloe piped up in the background. _"You always think with your dick, Beca!"_

Beca's eyes widened at what she presumed Chad had done. "You little shit, did you put me on loud-"

"Chop, chop!" Warren knocked on the wooden handrail. "We haven't got all day!"

"I need to get dressed!" Beca hissed. With the Beales torturing her on one end and her dad on the other, Beca was increasingly panicked and frustrated. "Look, I've gotta go, Chad. Can you tell Chloe I'll call back later?"

_"Beca's gonna call back later."_

_"But she didn't talk to-you're not bothered, Cory? Oh, okay."_

_"How nice."_ Despite addressing his brother, Chad kept on talking into the phone. _"Oh, and Chlo?"_

 _"Yeah?"_ Chloe responded.

_"Beca said she promises she'll stop thinking with her dick."_

_"If you're gonna lie about what she's saying, can't you take her off loud speaker first?"_

"Yeah, what the future Mrs said."

 _"Alright, I'll-hey, Swiper no_ _swiping!"_

 _"Bye, Becs."_ Chloe's voice was evidently clearer. "Is six a good time for you to call?"

"Any time's a good time, babe. If we FaceTime, everyone's able to chat."

_"Yeah, I don't know why we didn't do that now."_

"Because you said to call. And I'm barely dressed, so."

 _"Mmm, now that would've been a nice sight."_ Chloe purred.

Beca bit her lip for a split second, restraining herself from saying anything that was particularly naughty. "Your tits are a nice sight."

She didn't know if Chloe's phone was left on speaker, which risked all three of the Beale brothers from attentively listening to their very sexual discussions, and would rather not have a boner with her dad hot on her tail.

_"So are yours, baby."_

"I am not afraid to come down there, Beca!"

"Alright!" Beca snapped before calming herself to continue talking with Chloe. Of all the times Warren had to interrupt and it was when their dirty talk had begun to heat up. "I've really gotta go, babe."

 _"I can hear."_ Chloe sounded a little disappointed. _"Is that your dad?"_

"Unfortunately. He's forcing me to be sociable before eleven o'clock and I don't like it."

 _"Aww, poor you."_ Chloe teased with a giggle. _"That must be so traumatising."_

"Wasn't asking for sympathy, but thanks." Beca said dryly. Chloe would never beat her when it came to wit and sarcasm.

_"You're welcome. And don't forget, six o'clock."_

"I don't forget anything, Beale."

_"Mmm hmm."_

Beca knew she needed to wrap everything up before Warren actually acted on his threat. "I'll talk to you later, babe. Love you."

_"Love you, too. Bye."_

"Bye."

Beca hung up and sprung out of bed, casting her phone aside on the comforter. She stripped even quicker than when Chloe wanted her and took out a clean pair of boxer briefs and a bra. Neither matched, but since when did she care? It was impossible anyhow, and Beca had came to terms with it many eons ago.

The wardrobe doors flew open in the blink of an eye and Beca threw on whatever she first grabbed. She found herself wearing a pair of ripped jeans, one of Chloe's oversized varsity hoodies and her trusty leather jacket.

Not even bothering to spare a pasaing glance at her make-up, she grabbed her phone and bolted up the stairs in her heavy boots and almost ran into her dad standing in the doorway, his arms folded.

"Sheila said you always wear the same thing. I thought she was exaggerating, but this," Warren said, geusturing to Beca's attire, "seems to prove her point."

"What, you think I've got one outfit in my closet?" Beca snorted. "With the queen of the mall as my girlfriend, I don't think so. And you were rushing me, dad. Not as if I had time to dress up."

"If I never rushed you, you would've taken your time getting ready. I know what you're like."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go, I'm starving." Beca zipped up her phone in her jacket pocket. "Have you got anything for breakfast?"

"A couple of mince pies. Paige suddenly decided to stop believing in Santa, so they'll go to waste otherwise."

Beca pushed open the door. "The kid's eight. Why'd she lose her innocence so quickly?"

Warren shrugged and stepped into the crisp, cool outside. "Ask your mother. She isn't my daughter. Though I have you say, she's a very sweet little girl."

"Like she gives a fuck about your opinion." Beca mumbled, turning around to close the door. Nowadays, she wasn't one to antagonize her father as much as she had done in the past, but they hadn't got off to a fantastic start that morning.

"Sheila adores her." Warren added. Beca wasn't sure whether he heard her or not.

"Shocker." Beca rolled her eyes as she slammed the door shut and locked it, the jingle of her keys surprisingly atmospheric. "Why'd she wanna come and spend Christmas with us, anyway?"

"She wanted to see you. Damian flew her over, stayed overnight and then flew back to Portland." Beca shot him an incredulous look. "I know, it sounds like a truly ridiculous tale. But he seems like a fantastic father. But I don't know if I would've done the same for you." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"Doubt it." Beca walked over to her dad's car, opened the passenger door and climbed in.

If there was one benefit of having to leave at such a ridiculous hour on Christmas Day (which, in Beca's eyes, should've been against the law), it was not having to drive anywhere. Though her dad only lived ten minutes from campus, Beca was feeling especially lazy and could stare out of the window while they cruised along the freeway, Chloe invading her thoughts.


End file.
